A Herdeira
by Hithi
Summary: Prisioneira do pai, Isabella Swan encontra no seu casamento forçado, a única oportunidade de fugir do seu pai, mas e se invés de fugir do seu esposo como pretendia, ela se apaixonasse por ele?
1. Prólogo

_Nova historia_

_Essa também, assim como Ardente desejo, já esta toda pronta, portanto, é só postar..._

_Espero que desfrutem da historia..._

_**Obs.: Ela é uma adaptação de um livro que li.**_

**Prólogo**

Seu dinheiro não podia comprar a liberdade?

Como única filha de um milionário, Isabella Swan se converteria algum dia numa das mulheres mais ricas do mundo. No entanto, tinha algo que seu dinheiro não podia comprar: a liberdade. Quando seu pai lhe ordenou casar-se com o magnata grego Edward Cullen Christuolakis, Bella decidiu que fugiria durante a noite de casamentos.

Mas, para sua própria surpresa, Isabella cedo se encontrou cativada pelo encantador Edward. E, à medida que se ia chegando o dia do casamento, foi-se dando conta de que ia ter que tomar uma difícil decisão. Como poderia abandonar a seu flamejante esposo?


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Antes ou depois terás que te casar com "alguém" —falou Carlisle Cullen Christuolakis —Porque não Isabella Swan?

Edward não contestou. Em outro momento de sua vida se teria rido a gargalhadas se seu pai lhe tivesse sugerido um casamento de conveniência. Mas levava quase dois anos consumido num inferno de dor, do que só escapava entregando se no trabalho.

Numa tentativa desesperada para encher o vazio que o assolava, tinha tido múltiplas aventuras, mas essas relações sexuais tão só lhe tinham deixado um gosto amargo.

—É uma honra que Charlie Swan tenha pensado em nossa família para sua filha — continuou Carlisle com persistência, observando o seu imprevisível filho. —Tem muito boa opinião de tua visão para os negócios e lhe preocupa sua saúde.

— "Precisa" de um genro em quem confiar.

Edward, escutou com ceticismo o astuto discurso de seu pai, que parecia sugerir que um casamento arranjado pela família, em vez de pelos interessados, fosse habitual na Grécia, ainda que já não o era em absoluto. Ademais, assombrava-lhe do que o interesse demonstrado por um dos homens mais ricos do mundo tivesse chegado a seu pai, fazendo-lhe esquecer outras coisas muito menos agradáveis.

—Charlie Swan é um malvado e um monstro. Tu o sabes e eu também.

—Mesmo assim sua filha Bella é uma jovem decente e bem educada, —seguiu Carlisle com determinação, convicto de que só um casamento como esse poderia afastar o seu filho da vida de festas e escândalos contínuos que estava destroçando o coração de sua mãe. — Não vejo razão que impeça que, com o tempo, sejas feliz com ela.

O rosto delgado e poderoso de Edward se contraiu com um traço de amargura. Desde que Tanya, a quem tinha amado acima de tudo, tinha se ido para sempre, não seria capaz de ser feliz com mulher alguma. Decidiu não mencionar esse tema, porque seu pai não era hipócrita e não se calaria.

Os pais de Edward, gregos e muito conservadores, tinham odiado a Tanya e tinham negado a aceitá-la como esposa de seu único filho. Sua reputação de mulher atarantada e seu turvo passado ofendia sua sensibilidade. Quando se comprometeu com ela a reação de seu pai foi a ira e a de sua mãe o pranto e Edward cortou todo vinculo com eles.

O confronto tinha começado a suavizar-se depois da morte de Tanya, mas só porque Edward estava tão desesperado que era incapaz de fazer o esforço de recusar a sua família.

No entanto, desde então, cada negócio que fazia era uma mina de ouro. Já era muito mais rico que seu pai porque, enquanto Carlisle tinha herdado uma fortuna e se tinha limitado a conservá-la, Edward se tinha dedicado ao capital do risco e ao desenvolvimento de programas informáticos, esquecendo a cautela.

Era muito irônico que seus incríveis ganhos dos últimos meses tivessem feito que

Charlie Swan, o magnata multimilionário, considerasse-o como um possível genro.

—Nem sequer vi à filha de Swan –disse Edward secamente.

—Claro que a viu —contradisse Carlisle— Segundo Charlie, a vistes quando passaste a noite em Lexos.

Edward franziu o semblante. Por dois meses seu iate tinha tido problemas numa tormenta. Perto da costa de Lexos e tinha chamado pelo rádio para que lhe permitissem saltar.

Swan tinha a fama de evitar da pior maneira a visita de intrusos em sua ilha. Ainda que Edward tenha sido bem recebido e agraciado com todo tipo de luxo, tinha sido uma noite horrível.

A casa parecia um palácio, e ainda tinha Swan que tinha mais de sessenta anos. Charlie Swan tinha um pequeno harém de belíssimas jovens. Pediu a seu convidado que escolhesse uma para completar a diversão da noite. Edward sentiu repulsão ao ver quão dispostas estavam as bajuladoras jovenzinhas a satisfazer os desejos do velho.

Mas Edward não tinha cometido o erro de comentar os excessos sexuais de Charlie com ninguém. Charlie Swan era um inimigo implacável e cruel e só um estúpido se atreveria a provocar sua ira.

Edward Christoulakis não queria que nada ameaçasse seu recém criado império empresarial...

—Não creio que nenhuma das jovenzinhas que tenha visto fosse Isabella Swan. Edward soltou uma gargalhada seca; Swan estava longe de ser uma pessoa agradável, mas não estava louco. Por mais que pensasse, não recordava ter visto a nenhuma outra mulher essa noite, exceto a governanta, que o tinha levado a sua suíte. Ardendo de ira e frustração pois tinha burlado Swan quando se negou a dormir com uma de suas prostitutas.

—Deixe que refresque tua memória, disse Carlisle Christoulakis incomodado, já que tinha contado com que seu filho recordasse à jovem sem ter que ver uma foto.

Edward olhou a foto com incredulidade e a reconheceu de imediato. Soltou uma maldição. Ainda que estivesse de perfil, recordou a inclinação submissa da cabeça, o cabelo castanho recolhido num laço severo e os traços frágeis e delicados do rosto.

—Acreditei que era uma empregada! —exclamou Edward indignado. A recordava

demasiadamente bem: traços finos e delicados, olhos castanhos como chocolate, surpreendentes e inesperados numa mulher grega. Uma beleza natural a antítese total das garotas voluptuosas e artificiais que tinham desfilado diante dele por ordem de seu anfitrião. Nunca se tinha insinuado a uma servente, mas essa noite só o tinham detido o silêncio e formalidade dela e seu inato sentido de justiça.

—Tenho entendido que Isabella mal saiu da ilha. Seu pai opina que as mulheres devem ficar em casa, comentou Carlisle Christoulakis, com certa fascinação; ele tinha uma esposa e duas filhas que não pensavam duas vezes antes de voar a qualquer lugar da Europa para visitar as suas amigas ou ir as compras.

—Pode ser que no futuro considere a possibilidade de um casamento de conveniência — concedeu Edward, pensando que Isabella deveria ter-se apresentado de imediato.

—Mas não tenho nenhum interesse de casar-me com a excêntrica filha de Swan. Ao menos, me agradaria uma esposa com personalidade.

—Um mínimo de personalidade dá muito de si —argumentou Carlisle com veemência, fazendo questão de dizer que considerava uma grande oportunidade para seu filho. E antes de criticar as carências de Isabella Swan, deverias perguntar-te o que tens "tu" que oferecer a uma mulher.

—Em que sentido? –inquiriu Edward com voz seca.

—Se não tens coração que oferecer, só se casasse contigo uma caça-fortunas —advertiu Carlisle com frustração. —Tua reputação de mulherengo é tal que a maioria de nossos amigos não querem que suas filhas se relacionem contigo.

—Não me interessam as virgens fervorosas nem as arribistas ambiciosas, assim que fazem muito bem —Exclamou Edward com desprezo.

Carlisle Christoulakis conteve um suspiro. Tinha feito o possível para convencer o seu filho, com a esperança de que participar da ampla rede de Sociedades Swan o tentasse. Tinha pensado que poderia atraí-lo ao aspecto prático de um acordo matrimonial que mal lhe exigiria esforço pessoal. Sabia que comentar o beneficio que seria casar-se com a futura herdeira de uma fortuna, não teria servido de nada.

—A Charlie lhe ofenderá que te negues sua filha—apontou Carlisle atribulado —Quer que te reúnas com ele para discutir a proposta. Que mal pode fazer isso?

—Vou pensar, disse Edward, olhando para seu pai com olhos escuros e frios, que seus competidores tinham aprendido a respeitar. Não estava disposto a demonstrá-lo, mas a recordação dessa noite em Lexos o intrigava.

Isabella se olhou no espelho cuidadosamente, os olhos castanhos cheios de tensão; que seu pai a convocasse formalmente era estranho e amedrontador.

Levava o cabelo castanho recolhido. O vestido azul escuro mal deixava que se insinuassem as curvas de seu esbelto corpo, e lhe chegava até embaixo dos joelhos. Numa multidão, teria passado despercebida; essa era a imagem que seu pai lhe exigia: modesta, discreta e assexuada. Não lhe importava que o mínimo de que suas idéia pertencessem a outros tempos e estivessem fora de lugar numa família rica e educada; orgulhava-se de suas raízes camponesas e não via razão para permitir ao mundo exterior invadisse o reino feudal de sua ilha.

Charlie Swan era um homem dominante e controlador com um caráter explosivo que podia converter-se em violência em segundos. E que considerava à mulher um ser inferior e uma posse.

Já desde menina, Isabella tinha aprendido o código de comportamento que devia manter diante seu pai, e sabia controlar a língua e manter a cabeça baixa. Em mais de uma ocasião o tinha visto golpear a sua mãe, já falecida. Quando cresceu, por mais que Renne Swan tentasse protegê-la, ela também tinha sofrido os mesmos maus tratos.

A porta do dormitório se abriu bruscamente. Isabella deu um suspiro e se voltou para o rosto delgado e azedo de Kalliope, a irmã de seu pai.

—Por que estás sempre olhando-te ao espelho? —replicou Kalliope com desprezo. —É uma tolice sendo tão feia. Se tivesses nascido Swan, serias uma beleza.

Isabella, acostumado às críticas da mulher, resistiu-se à tentação de dizer lhe que tinha falhado se for o caso, pois seria difícil encontrar algo atraente em seus rasgos afiados. Quanto ao de não ter nascido Swan, Isabella sabia perfeitamente que era adotada, e evitava os confrontos com Kalliope, para que não se queixasse a seu irmão de que tinha sido grosseira.

Sua tia cumpria com fervor religioso as normas de Charlie e a satisfazia denunciar para ele a qualquer apreendo que não o fizesse. Kalliope não tinha tido problemas para dominar à gentil inglesa que seu irmão tinha tomado como esposa, mas sua filha adotiva era um osso mas duro de roer. Isabella não contestava mau e demonstrava um respeito superficial, mas desde que, quatro anos antes, tinham-na trazido gritando e esperneando de volta do aeroporto de Atenas, tinha em sua mirada uma determinação estóica, e Kalliope se sentia frustrada como um mosquito que sugava a uma vítima insensível.

—Teu pai tem notícias interessantes para ti —informou Kalliope secamente.

—Encantaria-me escutá-las —disse Isabella cruzando a ante sala ao dormitório lentamente, com apreensão.

—Foste uma filha muito mal agradecida —reprovou duramente Kalliope—Não te mereces o que vais ter!

Que podia ser? O óbvio ressentimento de sua tia exacerbou a curiosidade de Isabella, mas o nó de ansiedade que sentia no estômago se acrescentou. Era incapaz de estar diante seu pai sem sentir medo, o que não era um homem que fizesse presentes. De fato, Isabella se perguntava com freqüência se seu pai sentia prazer ao negar-lhe tudo o que desejava. Nunca a tinha querido e, quando sua mãe adotiva morreu, desfrutou contando-lhe porque a tinham adotado.

Amanda Swan tinha tido um menino, Eric, no ano que casou-se, mas nos sete anos seguintes não voltou a conceber. Charlie Swan, desesperado por não ter um segundo filho, ouviu dizer que algumas mulheres ficavam gestantes depois de adotar um.

Se pensava que, ao satisfazer seu desejo de ter outro filho, a mulher se relaxava e era mas fácil que voltasse a conceber. Por desgraça, a chegada de Isabella não tinha cumprido essas expectativas.

Como Charlie só a considerava um meio para um fim, nunca tinha contado com seu afeto paterno.

Sua tia a deixou no vestíbulo, ante o despacho de seu pai.

Ambas sabiam que a faria esperar.

Rígida, Isabella olhou pela janela sem perceber a maravilhosa vista da baía.

A dourada luz do sol e o intenso azul do céu se refletiam sobre o mar Egeu. Lexos era uma ilha preciosa, e a enorme casa contava com todas as comodidades que se podiam comprar com dinheiro. No entanto, nada podia compensar a Isabella por saber-se tão prisioneira na casa de seu pai como um criminoso numa cela de castigo.

A liberdade que ansiava continuava fora de seu alcance. Levava quatro intermináveis anos sem sair da ilha, pois Charlie já não confiava nela. Tinha calculado mal a escapada, tinha desperdiçado sua oportunidade e tinha posto o seu pai de sobre aviso.

A liberdade que ansiava seguia estando fora de seu alcance. Levava quatro intermináveis anos sem sair da ilha, pois Charlie já não confiava nela. Tinha planejado mal a escapada, tinha esbanjado sua oportunidade e tinha posto a seu pai sobreaviso.

Naquela época seguia um tratamento de ortodontia em Atenas, e tinha sido fácil sair da clínica dental sem que a vissem os guarda-costas, meter-se em um táxi e ir ao aeroporto. Mas não tinha consultado os horários de antemão, e não teve a sensatez suficiente de comprar um bilhete para o primeiro vôo internacional que saísse. Queria ir a Londres e se sentou a esperar como uma tola, até que seus guarda-costas a tiraram arrastada do aeroporto. Estremecia ao recordar o recebimento de seu zangado e incrédulo pai, que nunca tinha sonhado que se atrevesse a tentar escapar de sua tirania.

Sua mãe nunca havia o jogo. Mas isso era porque o espírito de Amanda Swan tinha sucumbido aos ataques verbais e físicos de seu marido.

—Onde iria? —tinha-lhe perguntado sua mãe com assombro quando Isabella, então uma adolescente, sugeriu-lhe que escapasse desse homem abusivo. —Como viveria? Fosse onde fosse, teu pai me encontraria. Não me deixaria sair... ele me quer demais!

Isabella, com um cinismo que não correspondia a seus anos, tinha pensado que o amor tinha convertido em vítima à bela mãe que ela adorava. O amor era uma das desculpas favoritas de Amanda para justificar a violência que tinha aceitado como parte de sua vida, outra era o vício ao trabalho de seu marido, que o deixava agressivo, e outra, sua própria e inescusável estupidez.

Culpava a si mesma. Inclusive enquanto morria lentamente de uma doença terminal, tinha-se culpado por causar dor e inconvenientes a seu marido e a seu filho.

Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao compreender quanto sentia falta dessa mulher cujo amor a tinha protegido dos piores momentos de seu pai.

—Senhorita Swan... entre —disse o secretário pessoal de seu pai, com um sorriso bajulador.

Charlie Swan estava de pé sob seu próprio e favorecedor retrato. Era um homem forte e de presença imponente, mas ainda não tinha recuperado o peso perdido enquanto seguia um tratamento contra o câncer. Ainda que o tratamento tinha tido sucesso, tinha o rosto acinzentado e estava mais magro do que meses antes. Pela primeira vez Isabella pensou que, por ser um homem tão forte e vigoroso, estava demorando muito em recuperar-se

—Estás bem, papai? —ouviu-se dizer instintivamente.

—Vejo que jogaremos muito, ao menos a minha carinhosa e compassiva filha —replicou Charlie com ironia.

A palidez de Isabella se tingiu de rubor mas, um segundo depois, perguntou se porque iam sentir sua falta?

A esperança a assaltou com tanta força que lhe tremeram os joelhos. A teria perdoado por tentar escapar? Ia permitir-lhe levar uma vida mais normal?

—Depois de todos estes anos, vais ser-me útil —informou o homem com satisfação. Isabella compreendeu a estupidez de sua esperança. Seu pai nunca tinha feito nada para comprazê-la.

Tinha-se derrubado ante a tumba de sua mãe, mas esse reflexo de humanidade ficava eclipsado pelas recordações do dano físico e mental que tinha infligido a uma mulher incapaz de fazer dano a ninguém.

- Te encontrei um marido! —anunciou Charlie.

A surpresa quase fez que Isabella cambaleasse, e ainda se esforçou para não mostrar nenhuma reação, não pôde evitar um leve gemido estrangulado. Porque lhe tinha procurado um marido?

Tinha que ser algo benéfico para ele.

Mordeu a língua, uma só pergunta ou exclamação o fariam reagir como se tivesse sido uma impertinente.

—Fala quando lhe falarem —era uma lição que Isabella tinha aprendido bem em sua infância

— Uma filha respeitosa não questiona as decisões de seu pai.

O silêncio, como uma lousa, fez que se pusesse ainda mais rígida, enquanto esperava que ele falasse de novo. A idéia de um marido a deixava enjoada, nunca se o tinham proposto; sobretudo porque era consciente de seu pai desfrutava tendo a sua família a sua disposição, dependendo dele de corpo e alma.

—Se Eric não tivesse morto —disse o ancião referindo se a seu filho, que se tinha despedaçado com seu avião no ano anterior. Nunca teria tivesse me passado pela cabeça um casamento assim para ti. Mas és o único que tenho e algum dia herdarás a Sociedades Swan.

—Eu... vou ser sua herdeira? sussurrou, ainda mais assombrada por esta segunda notícia.

—Quem mais há? —soltou um riso sardônico. Legalmente, és minha filha, ainda que não tenhas uma só gota de meu sangue.

Ela estava orgulhosa de não ser uma Swan, sabendo que não levava a marca de seus genes, e ficou paralisada, perdida em pensamentos frenéticos. Não queria herdar a Sociedades Swan. Seu gigantesco império de negócios era o monstro que lhe tinha dado seu poder inquestionável. A riqueza o tinha julgado intocável. Sem dúvida, destruiria a todos o que se opunham e sua esfera de influência era quase infinita. Uma e outra vez, a avaricia dos demais o protegia, pois subornava a qualquer que pudesse sacar à luz seus corruptos negócios... ou inclusive o que ocorria em sua própria casa.

O lábio superior de Isabella se encheu de suor. Seu pai acabava de dizer que lhe tinha encontrado um esposo, desejaria estar pensando nisso e não em outras coisas. Se sentia mareada, e escutava os latidos de seu próprio coração como um martelo na cabeça.

De repente, compreendeu porque não pensava em que iam casá-la como se fosse uma noiva medieval, sem direito a opinar. Não servia para nada dar lhe voltas a algo que não podia mudar. Se o desafiasse ele lhe faria mau, não tinha nenhum escrúpulo e começaria a intimidá-la quanto dissesse uma só palavra de objeção.

Tinha-a convertido numa covarde, um despojo sem forças para iniciar uma luta que sabia que não podia ganhar.

—Estou impressionado: comentou Charlie Swan com um tom calmo que a ela lhe provocou um arrepio. Agora sabes o lugar que te corresponde na vida. Isso é bom, porque não vou aceitar nenhuma tolice neste caso. Como teu pai, sei o que te convém.

—Sim, papai —falou ela debilmente.

—Nem sequer desejas saber quem será teu marido? —Falou ele, encantado com sua submissão.

—Se tu queres dizer-me —murmurou ela.

—Edward Cullen Christoulakis.

—Edward... Christoulakis? Trêmula, levantou os olhos e se encontrou na imagem divertida de seu pai.

Seu rosto triangular perdeu todo vestígio de cor ao recordar, com demasiada clareza, a noite que tinha conhecido Edward Christoulakis. Deixou que suas pestanas longas e escuras caíssem sobre seus olhos para ocultar sua imagem. Edward Christoulakis, o mulherengo nº 1, que parecia adepto a ocupar os manchetes das páginas de negócios e as de sociedade. O tipo de homem que não lhe agradavam os lençóis de cetim e que tinha feito questão de que os mudassem, ainda que fosse já de madrugada. O homem cuja noiva tinha se afogado nadando bêbada ao luar. O que a tinha tratado como a uma criada, sem dar-se conta de que era um ser humano. Esse homem tão incrivelmente forte que não tinha podido evitar olhá-lo apesar sua timidez...

—Não me estranha que te assombres de tua boa sorte —Murmurou Charlie Swan com voz desagradável. — Mas suponho que não preciso dizer que não deves esperar fidelidade. Isto é um acordo de negócios. Ocupasse o lugar que ocupava teu irmão e, como marido teu, passasse a ser parte da família.

Para Isabella, cada uma de suas palavras foi como um jarro de água gelada que se filtrasse em suas veias. Estava brutalmente claro. Era só o meio para conseguir situar a Edward Christoulakis num posto de confiança como genro.

—É brilhante, decidido, forte. Me custou muito conseguir que aceitasse esta aliança. Mas é preciso. Quando ele chegar amanhã, fará tudo que for necessário para mantê-lo contente. – Está claro? pressionou seu pai.

—Sim, papai —assentiu ela, com os lábios brancos.

—Inclusive quando fores a sua mulher, tua lealdade estará antes de mais nada comigo. Não lhe dirá que é adotada. Os Christoulakis estão muito orgulhosos de sua árvore genealógica. Não lhes envergonhará nem ofenderá dizendo-lhes que é ilegítima, nem que tem a uma irmã gêmea que nada mais é do que uma vulgar prostituta. Nem tentará pôr-te em contato com ela. Você entendeu?

O frágil corpo de Isabella se estremeceu um segundo. Sentiu uma onda de ira e de amarga repulsão, mas ela dominava o desespero.

Compreendia que o futuro que seu pai tinha desenhado para ela seria tão vazio e limitado como o presente.

Queria casá-la com um desconhecido para que o espionasse. A obrigava seguir-lhe vivendo uma mentira e não queria que se soubesse que era adotada. Ademais, xingava à irmã gêmea que ela nunca tinha conhecido. O ódio lhe abrasou os pulmões e olhou para o outro lado.

—Entendeu-me, Isabella —rosnou ele.

—Sim, papai. Entendo-o —replicou como um robô.

Quanto acabou a entrevista, foi diretamente ao ginásio. Mudou de roupa e iniciou uma rigorosa seção de treinamento para eliminar as tensões de seu corpo. Se excedeu e acabou caindo num colchonete, ensopada e trêmula. Foi nesse momento que compreendeu porque a notícia de seu casamento deveria enchê-la de alegria e alívio.

No minuto em que abandonasse a ilha com seu marido, seria o inicio de sua liberdade. Se jogou para atrás e seu riso ressoou no ginásio. Edward Christoulakis seria seu passaporte para a liberdade, não seu futuro guardião, não um novo senhor e dono de sua vida.

Depois de ter convivido com um macho dominante e agressivo, não pensava aceitar a um segundo. Era essencial que Edward se casasse com ela para libertá-la de Lexos. Nem sequer seu pai suspeitaria que era capaz de abandonar o seu marido depois do casamento.

Sobretudo quando se tratava de um homem tão solicitado e atraente, cuja foto se dizia era a mais popular nas bilheterias e dormitórios dos colégios femininos do mundo.

Isabella esboçou um sorriso e se atirou de costas no colchonete para fazer planos. Quando chegasse a Inglaterra buscaria a sua irmã, Misty. Tinham passado quatro anos desde que recebera uma carta dela, mas ainda recordava cada palavra e o endereço. A casa de acolhida de sua irmã se chamava Fossetts, e estava segura de que chegando ali poderia localizá-la, ainda que tivesse mudado de residência.

Em mudança, sua irmã não sabia nada dela, nem sequer como se chamava. Seu verdadeiro nome de batismo era Shannon, mas Amanda Swan o havia mudado. Em todo caso, quando se encontrasse com sua irmã gêmea, teria que a convencer, com tato e amabilidade, de que não tinha porque ser vítima de homens ricos e abusivos.

Enquanto o helicóptero aterrizava em Lexos, Edward pensava na desconcertante reunião que havia mantido com Charlie Swan 48 horas antes, e no compromisso que havia assumido de casar-se com Isabella.

Depois de oferecer-lhe uma sociedade de negócios extremamente vantajosa, que havia pego Edward de surpresa, Swan havia posto todas as cartas sobre a mesa. Ao contar-lhe a verdade sobre seu estado de saúde, o magnata se havia posto, em grande parte em suas mãos. A notícia de que ao multimilionário tinha só uns meses de vida, poderia desencadear uma queda em massa no valor das ações da Sociedades Swan, acabaria vulnerável a uma oferta pública de compra.

O império Swan só tinha a Charlie Swan ao time. Seus diretores executivos não haviam sido eleitos por sua capacidade de pensar por si mesmos, senão pela sua eficiência ao seguir ordens sem fazer perguntas. Charlie precisava de um braço direito, um genro atado à empresa por vínculos familiares, que ficasse no cargo enquanto recebia outro tratamento no hospital. Se não se recuperasse, que lhe aconteceria a uma filha educada como uma noviça de convento, numa ilha, que não tinha a mínima idéia de como era o mundo real? Uma jovenzinha que herdaria bilhões e se converteria na meta de todos os caçadores de fortuna do mundo.

Sem dúvida, Swan não só estava enfermo fisicamente, era um pai demasiado zeloso dos afetos de sua menina, porque então a havia educado num isolamento tão pouco natural?

Tinha quase vinte e três anos e nunca havia tido namorado. Perguntou-se se Charlie Swan estava louco; talvez não sabia que sua filha se enamoraria loucamente do primeiro homem que lhe prestasse atenção?

Edward raciocinou que ele mesmo poderia ser esse homem e, ainda que as mulheres que o perseguiam e o olhavam com adoração não o atraiam em absoluto, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. Isabella seria sua esposa, e não dava a impressão de ser muito exigente. Se ela o quisesse, esse casamento de conveniência teria mais possibilidades. Mas, que classe de mulher permitia que a vendessem como se não fosse mais do que uma mercadoria?

A "mercadoria" em questão, estava igual de pensativa. Isabella estava decidindo como tratar Edward e fazer que se sentisse seguro. Não queria que desse para trás e estragasse seus planos; também não esquecia que seu pai havia dito que lhe havia custado muito convencê-lo. Tivesse desejado poder demonstrar-lhe que tinha melhor aspecto que o que lhe permitiam as circunstâncias.

Mas era impossível, seu pai se enfadaria se aparecesse maquilada e com um modelito dos que usavam as mulheres para animar-se na intimidade de seu dormitório.

Por desgraça, a última coisa que pensaria Edward Christoulakis ao olhá-la seria… sexo.

Enrugou o nariz. Se perguntaria como seria ela na cama. Era grego, e uma obsessão sexual. E havia ficado como um imbecil dois anos antes, enamorando-se de uma avantajosa mulher cujo único dom era sua capacidade de mostrar os peitos e o traseiro em público, com uma regularidade monótona.

Isabella se fez à idéia de que se enfrentava a um macho básico, carregado de testosterona, que deixava seu pretensamente brilhante cérebro à porta do dormitório.

Ela, ao contrário, tinha um aspecto singelo e assexuado, e o poderia assustar-se. Tinha que o atrair... de algum modo convencer-lhe de que, ainda que não parecesse atrativa inicialmente, a noite de casamento seria espetacular. Isabella não tinha a intenção de assumir essa noite de casamento, mas ele não suspeitaria. Lhe daria seu merecido tratamento. Que classe de homem aceitava casar-se como parte de um frio e interessado trato de negócios? Só podia ser um porco sexista, dominante e ansioso de poder!

Quando Edward Christoulakis desceu do helicóptero, Isabella, rígida como uma estátua e diminuta ao lado de seu pai, se recordou que esse era o porco egoísta e caprichoso que lhe havia obrigado a mudar-lhe os lençóis às duas da manhã.

Mas não recordava o impacto que provocava Edward em pessoa, e quanto mas se acercava, mas lhe custava respirar, era incrivelmente atraente. A dourada luz do sol resplandecia em seu cabelo bronze, acentuando a definida estrutura óssea de seu rosto, os impressionantes olhos verdes, sua mandíbula agressiva e sua carismática boca. Usava um traje cinza pérola que acentuava seus largos ombros, quadris estreitos e pernas longas e poderosas. Caminhou para eles sem titubear, como se não lhe impressionasse uma situação que haveria incomodado a noventa e nove homens de cada cem.

O coração de Isabella batia acelerado e havia tremido, de não ter tantos anos de autodisciplina.

Enojava-a sua vibrante segurança em si mesmo, mas a impressionava sua demonstração de poder, tranqüilidade e dureza. Se desse um passo em falso ou dizia uma palavra a mais, seu pai o arruinaria. Não sabia que entrava na boca do lobo? Não entendia que se unisse à família Swan estaria vendendo sua alma ao diabo?

—Isabella... Edward olhou os olhos castanhos como chocolate, os olhos femininos mais impenetráveis que havia visto em sua vida, limpos de expressão alguma, e ficou sem palavras. Tinha o rosto pálido de uma madona, com uma simetria pura e perfeita... intocável. A distância parecia uma boneca, mas de perto era mais uma estátua de gelo: frígida da cabeça aos pés. A noite do casamento ia ser uma autêntica representação.

—Edward... —Isabella falou seu nome, ainda que mal tinha oxigênio para fazê-lo.

Edward observou o rubor que tingia suas bochechas, o bater trêmulo de suas pestanas escuras e a leve reação de seus lábios, que adquiriram suavidade e sensualidade ao falar. Percebeu a batida acelerado de uma veia junto a sua clavícula e compreendeu que não era questão de frialdade ou de indiferença, Isabella estava muito nervosa e lutava em ocultar.

Sentiu uma apunhalada de satisfação e um sorriso lento e perigoso curvou sua atraente boca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estou de volta**

**Infelizmente não posso responder todas as reviews..o que é uma pena..**

**Mas vou justificar a minha ausência, estava sem net, portanto nem teve como postar já que eu trabalho a na hora que eu chego em casa não dá para ir para a lan...**

**Mas é isso ai..**

**Espero que gostem da historia ok???**

**Vou postar agora por todas as semanas que não postei, e ainda vou começar uma historia nova..**

**A MEDIADORA**

**Espero ver vocês por lá...**

**É uma ótima historia e que eu amo muito ok???**

**Beijos**

**Capitulo 2**

—Traga-nos café... —falou Charlie Swan a Isabella quando os três entraram na casa. Isabella, consciente da velada surpresa de Edward diante o brusco pedido, se ruborizou. Lhe odiou mas que o habitual ser tratada com desdém na presença de Edward. Mas, ocultando sua vergonha.

Levantou a cabeça e ergueu os ombros. Rezando porque seu pai estivesse demasiado ocupado para vê-la, caminhou pelo longo vestíbulo de mármore com passos curtos e lentos, contornando os quadris com um movimento sutil e sensual.

Conhecia esses pequenos truques visuais que empregavam as mulheres com o sexo masculino. Havia tido muitas possibilidades de observar o comportamento das voluptuosas loiras que seu pai levava a Lexos quando tinha visitas. Por suposto, nessas ocasiões se supunha que ela devia de atuar como se não soubesse o que ocorria e ficar em sua própria casa da vila, mas com o passar dos anos Charlie Swan se havia voltado menos discreto. Isabella havia visto a essas mulheres na piscina e havia observado como utilizavam seus encantos para seduzir aos luxuriosos visitantes masculinos. Franziu os lábios com um gesto de desgosto.

Enquanto escutava o seu anfitrião, Edward a observou e suas negras sobrancelhas se franziram levemente. A lentidão fluída de seu passo atraiu seus olhos à feminina curva de seu traseiro, e depois as suas esbeltas e torneadas pernas. Se movia com a graça de uma bailarina, mas tinha outra qualidade, bastante mais perturbadora, que lhe provocou uma surpreendente tensão entre

as pernas.

Segundos depois, Isabella desapareceu da vista e se apoiou contra a fria parede, tremendo pela tensão dessa farsa que lhe parecia denegrante. Tinha que interessar a Edward e convencê-lo de que queria casar-se com ele, se suspeitava o contrário poderia mudar de opinião e todas suas esperanças de escapar da ilha dariam em nada. Se estremeceu ao pensá-lo. Mas tentar atrair um homem pela primeira vez em sua vida, e fazê-lo em presença de seu pai exigia um grau de valentia e sutileza que não acreditava possuir.

Enquanto recolhia a bandeja com o café, já preparado, Isabella pensou que, ainda que se havia esforçado muito para esquecer a desconcertante personalidade de Christoulakis. Sua chegada a havia afetado mas do previsto.

Aquela noite, um par de meses antes, tinha sido um alívio que ele a confundisse com uma empregada, já que era humilhante que seu pai a tratasse como a uma servente na presença de seus convidados. Edward havia estado demasiado enfadado para dar se conta. Seus olhos verdes chuviscavam com orgulho e tinha a mandíbula tensa como o ferro.

Ela imaginou perfeitamente como havia jogado seu pai com ele para pô-lo nesse estado.

Ainda assim, havia ficado muda como uma colegial quando viu Edward Christoulakis. Ainda que houvesse visto seu atraente rosto nas revistas que lera, sempre lhe havia parecido frio e reservado. Não esperava enfrentar-se a um homem tão vibrante e volátil que parecia rodeado por uma aura de energia pura.

E quando ele a chamou para que mudasse os lençóis de cetim que sua tia considerava a ultima meta de sofisticação não havia tido porque fazê-lo ela mesma; havia pessoal de serviço as 24 horas do dia. Mas, inexplicavelmente, havia ido pedir para ela trocar. Quando regressou ele estava ante o balcão, irradiando uma tensão que a pôs nervosa.

Sentindo se culpado como um ladrão, mas incapaz de resistir a seu fascinação. Ela o havia observado de relance e, por puros nervos, havia demorado muito em fazer a cama. Mas ele havia mostrado indiferença a sua presença e a sua falta de perícia. Seus olhos só se haviam encontrado uma vez e a ela lhe secou a boca ao ver esses espetaculares olhos. Um segundo depois, ele lhe deu as costas e saiu para o balcão até que ela se foi.

Quando entrou ao salão principal com a bandeja carregada, viu que seu pai estava sentado lá fora na galeria, à sombra da parreira e lhe disparou o coração. Edward, a quem não parecia impressionar com alturas, estava apoiado no muro que estava construído a mesma borda do alcantilado.

Isabella apertou com força as asas da bandeja, enquanto tentava não ver a vista panorâmica e superar a sensação de tontura e terror que sempre sentia na galeria.

—Eu vou me ocupar da bandeja — Edward se acercou ao observar a palidez de seu rosto.

Isabella ficou gelada ao ver que havia interrompido sua conversa para ajudá-la. Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos verdes, emoldurados por pestanas longas, e lhe deu um tombo o coração. Ele lhe tirou a bandeja e a levou à mesa de pedra. Ela colou as costas à parede da casa enquanto se acercava para servir o café.

—Tens vertigens —murmurou Edward.

—Deve superá-lo —comentou secamente Charlie Swan.

—É uma tonteira, irracional —falou Isabella, consciente de que seu pai estava irritado porque havia interrompido seu dialogo. —Não devo deixar que me domine.

Edward a estudou. Estava esforçando-se para controlar seu medo de alturas, mas estava branca como um lençol e a cafeteira tremia em sua mão. Indiferente, seu pai, sorria. Edward sentiu o impulso de levantá-lo do assento e suspendê-lo de cabeça sobre o alcantilado para apagar esse sorriso de seu rosto.

Isabella se sentou na cadeira mas próxima na tentativa de recuperar o controle. Estava acostumada a que seu pai a ignorasse. Assim: se concentrou em Edward enquanto eles falavam de negócios. Supôs que devia ter-lhe causado muito má impressão ao revelar seu medo as alturas. Não era a melhor maneira de impressionar um homem reputado por seu gosto aos esportes de risco.

Edward a olhou com esses brilhantes olhos verdes e uma inesperada onda de calor recorreu ao corpo de Isabella. Apertou os dentes para controlar sua respiração e apertou os olhos. Suas bochechas se tingiram de carmim enquanto, envergonhada e irritada, tentava controlar sua reação instintiva ante sua poderosa masculinidade.

Não tinha intenção de seguir os passos de sua infortunada mãe, e permitir que seu corpo mandasse sobre seu cérebro. Era um homem impressionante, mas isso não servia para nada. Um mulherengo como Edward Christoulakis não cabia no futuro que almejava.

Nenhum homem ia romper-lhe o coração e nem controlá-la.

Quando fosse livre, se alguém rompia corações seria ela.

Concentrando se nessa ambição, Isabella se acomodou na cadeira, arqueou as costas e moveu as pernas para permitir que a barra da saia subisse uns centímetros mais.

Edward, brincou com cada um de seus movimentos, se divertia com sua tentativa para parecer uma mulher sensual simplesmente mostrando um joelho; era consciente de que cada movimento provocante era forçado. Pergunto-se se tentava convencê-lo de que não se casasse com ela, ou se seria ao revés. Fosse o que fosse, começava a compreender que essa doce cara virginal era enganosa.

Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás, sob as pestanas e passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior. Ele fincou os olhos nessa carne rosa que umedecia, uma boca cheia e sensual. Menos divertido, seu delgado e forte corpo se contraiu com uma onda de desejo sexual que o enfureceu. Porque estava jogando com ele?

—Devo atender um telefonema de negócios, Edward... —Charlie Swan se pôs de pé com cansaço. —Isabella se ocupará de ti. —Comentaremos os detalhes do casamento no jantar.

Isabella ficou atordoada. Se iam discutir os detalhes do casamento, então já estava decidido. Se Edward havia aceitado casar-se com ela antes de chegar a Lexos, suas tentativas de parecer-lhe mas atrativa haviam sido uma estúpida perda de tempo e energia. Para Edward, seu valor residia em seu sobrenome, Swan, e em seu dote, não em sua aparência nem em sua personalidade se ruborizou de vergonha. Uma vez mais, acabavam de feri-la com o dardo do pouco que significava ela por si mesma, mas compreendia que não tinha sido inteligente de repente a farsa com a que havia tentado atraí-lo.

—Vamos lá dentro? —sugeriu Edward com firmeza.

Isabella se havia negado, mas a verdade era que estar na galeria parecia um castigo para ela. Levantou a vista, e notou o quão alto que ele era e, com um ressentimento quase infantil por seu tamanho, assentiu e se levantou.

Edward sentiu uma súbita e irada suspeita ao deixá-la passar diante dele e observar seu inegável atrativo sensual enquanto caminhava para a sala. Isabella Swan podia ser uma ninfomaníaca atarantada e seu pai um homem desesperado para casá-la antes que envolvesse à família num escândalo. Se esse fora o caso, o dinheiro de Swan impediria que se estendessem os rumores, mas uma vergonha como essa não podia ocultar-se para sempre. As constantes referências à timidez de Isabella, sua rígida educação e isolamento e sua descuidada imagem podiam ser um truque para convencê-lo de que era o que seu pai decidia. Mas, como sabê-lo? Como podia saber que não o estavam enganando para que se casasse com uma mulher que podia converter o sobrenome Christoulakis no escândalo no mundo inteiro?

—Teu pai se precipitou um pouco ao falar sobre os detalhes do casamento —informou Edward, com voz suave como o veludo. — Disse-lhe que você e eu teríamos que falar antes de concretizar nada.

—Deveria tê-lo imaginado — Isabella ficou tensa, compreendendo que ainda tinha que engana-lo

—Papai... papai pode ser impaciente. Assume demasiadas coisas.

—Quem não o faz? — Edward posou uma mão em suas costas para conduzi-la para o amplo salão e ela foi tão consciente de sua mão, que imaginou que os dedos atravessavam a tela de seu vestido e lhe queimavam a pele. —Mas me intrigas. Não sei o que pensar de ti.

Isabella sentiu algo muito parecido ao pânico. Se o intrigava, isso queria dizer que lhe escondiam algo. Talvez suspeitava que seus esforços para atraí-lo não eram mas que uma farsa? Nunca deveria ter suposto que podia convencer a um homem que havia dormido com dezenas de mulheres de que lhe esperava uma noite de casamento inesquecível.

—Não me conhece —comentou Isabella com nervosismo, passando uma mão pelo vestido para esticá-lo, enquanto pensava em como tranqüilizá-lo. —Mas posso ser "qualquer" coisa que queira que seja.

O silêncio que seguiu tensou os nervos de Isabella ainda mais. Edward franziu o cenho, assombrado por essa surpreendente declaração, e a olhou fixamente.

—Simplesmente ainda não sei o que quer de mim—afirmou Isabella, tirando forças do medo que a paralisava. Se já havia estragado tudo com sua pequena atuação, não teria nada que perder.

Seu pai perderia a cabeça com ela e ademais seguiria enterrada viva em Lexos anos e anos.

—O que quero de ti? —perguntou Edward fascinado, depois de notar a chispa de pânico que havia iluminado seus enormes olhos castanhos durante um segundo.

—Preciso saber o que quer —voltou a dizer Isabella. —Se quiser que não interfira em tua vida se nos casarmos. Isso não importa. Não o farei. - Não te preocupes com isso. Sou uma pessoa pratica e muito calada. - Nem sequer saberás que estou ali. - Quando souber o que te agradas, tudo será como tu queiras.

Edward sentiu um furor de compaixão e de ira. Era para seu pai dar-lhe a Isabella a impressão de que teria que fazer esse tipo de concessões e compaixão porque ela se sentia obrigada a humilhar-se ante ele.

—Só tenho uma pergunta que te fazer. Quer se casar comigo?

Isabella, trêmula, sob os olhos e apertou os lábios. Era uma pergunta óbvia, que devia ter previsto, mas era mas difícil de contestar de que nunca tivesse imaginado, pois não sabia mentir.

Quando voltou a alçar as pestanas e se encontrou com a intensidade interrogante desses olhos verdes, ficou sem alento e seus seios se tensionaram sob o vestido. Notou, envergonhada, que seus mamilos se erguiam e uma sensação de calor acariciava seu ventre. Mas não podia deixar de olhá-lo.

—Isabella... Sou consciente de que teu pai tem uma personalidade dominante. - Se te sentes pressionada...

—Oh não! —interrompeu Isabella rapidamente, ao ver o rumo que tomava o diálogo. Como pudeste pensar isso?

—Não sei o que pensar —confessou Edward com a franqueza que só utilizava com sua própria família. —Está me desconcertando.

—Desejo casar-me contigo mais do que tudo no mundo —murmurou Isabella entre dentes, enfeitiçada pela luz desses olhos, sem saber de onde saiam suas palavras. Os olhos de Edward se escureceram de surpresa, não esperava uma declaração tão emotiva.

—Porque? —perguntou, como se o que acabava de dizer não fosse suficiente, ainda que sem dúvida o era.

—Tinha uma foto tua em meu armário, no internado —sua clara pele se tingiu de rosa ao dizê-lo. —Todas tínhamos fotos. Eu tinha a tua.

Inicialmente desconcertado ao saber que havia sido o amor platônico de uma colegial, de repente, Edward sorriu, e foi um sorriso tão amplo e carismático que a Isabella lhe tremeram os joelhos.

Consegui enganá-lo, pensou Isabella com satisfação, apesar desse sorriso. Se havia acreditado, não teria por que não o fazer. Estava acostumado à adulação constante de mulheres que o perseguiam. De fato, havia sido uma colega de Isabella que morria de amor por ele aos quinze anos.

Isabella havia pensado que o amor platônico era infantil e uma perda de energia, e no armário tinha posto as fotos de seu cachorro.

—Suponho que por algum lugar há que começar —concedeu Edward com um riso grave e divertido.

Se recriminou mentalmente por ter suspeitado de seus motivos e de sua moral na galeria.

Sua honradez era refrescante mas ingênua. Mas essa ingenuidade era compreensível tendo levado uma vida tão protegida.

Supôs que era possível que no futuro, quando recordasse essa cena, Isabella o odiasse por ter escutado essa torpe declaração já que ele não tinha nada que oferecer a mudança. No plano material, nada em absoluto e isso não lhe agradava. De fato, já havia decidido como enfrentar-se a esse possível problema.

—Creio que nosso casamento será melhor se colocar tua futura herança em nome dos filhos que possamos ter, e vivermos de meus rendimentos —expôs Edward.

Isabella se alegrou de não ter planos de converter-se numa mulher mantida. Como um Macho típico, queria que sua esposa dependesse dele. Assombrava-lhe que se atrevesse a sugerir um acordo similar só para conservar seu precioso orgulho varonil. Na mesma situação nenhum homem aceitaria esse acordo.

Parecia que não imaginava que Isabella pudesse ser rica, mas o era, já que havia herdado uma fortuna considerável das mãos de sua mãe e de seu irmão. Nem sequer se propunha a possibilidade de ter filhos com ele.

—Isabella... entendo que será uma decisão muito difícil para ti, mas eu gostaria que a considerasses seriamente —continuou Edward.

—Pensarei —replicou Isabella com olhos entrecerrados. Viver numa casa ao estilo dos Christoulakis? Se tivesse nascido Swan e se propusesse a sério ser sua esposa, as negociações teriam fim nesse momento. Mas na realidade não lhe importava o dinheiro, a riqueza só havia criado sofrimento em sua família.

—Teu pai o desaprovará, mas não penso permitir que interfira em nosso casamento —ele apertou a mandíbula e a olhou com olhos desafiantes. —Isso também terá que aceitar.

—Sim, está certo —Isabella esteve a ponto de soltar um suspiro de alívio ao pensar em sua futura escapada. As palavras de Edward haviam provocado uma batalha campal. Charlie Swan não era um pai carinhoso mas, por orgulho, não permitiria que sua filha vivesse em algo menos do que um palácio. Se recordou que isso não chegaria a ocorrer; sua relação com Edward não passaria do dia

do casamento. Ademais, Edward estava ditando os termos de um pacto de negócios, não de um casamento.

—Preciso que manifeste tua própria opinião — exclamou Edward com exasperação, ao vê-la imóvel como uma estátua, sem revelar nenhum pensamento. Isabella pensou que não era verdadeiro, ordene-las nunca contavam com a opinião dos demais.

—Estou de acordo com tudo o que disseste — concordou, cerrando os olhos, porque cada vez que o olhava voltava a sentir sua escura e letal atração.

—Mas terá algo a me pedir — insistiu ele.

—Eu gostaria passar a lua-de-mel em Paris — pediu Isabella com voz trêmula—Tens uma casa ali, não?

—Também tenho uma casa preciosa no Caribe.

A Isabella a irritou que inclusive lhe discutisse uma pedido tão simples. Era inevitável, todos os homens cruéis e com sucesso eram incapazes de ceder ante os demais. Mas, quisesse ou não, iriam a Paris.

Ele tinha que a levar a uma cidade para que pudesse abandoná-lo. Organizar uma escapada desde um lugar remoto como o Caribe poderia ser demasiado difícil.

—Poderíamos fazer um cruzeiro — sugeriu Edward notando, com surpresa, o antagonismo que tinha seu silêncio.

—Sinto tontura em navio — mentiu Isabella, ocultando o pânico que lhe provocava essa opção, ainda pior do que a outra.

Paris era a cidade que Edward havia passado tanto tempo com Tânia, e isso lhe produzia uma grande rejeição, mas ao olhar a Bella e ver o brilho ansioso de seus olhos, se sentiu como um egoísta de negar-lhe o que parecia almejar de coração.

—Será Paris, então... —Aceito! O sorriso de Isabella, que não havia visto até esse momento, iluminou seu rosto como um raio de sol. Olhou seus brilhantes olhos castanhos e voltou a sentir uma tensão na entre perna que começava a ser habitual em sua proximidade. Decidiu que seria bom ter outras recordações de uma de suas cidades favoritas.

—Deixa que te mostre a pinacoteca — sugeriu Isabella, atrevida-mente ao tomar as rédeas agora que havia ganhado a batalha e seus piores temores haviam desaparecido.

—Antes... — Edward, sem prévio aviso, acercou-se a ela, a pegou pelas mãos e depois deslizou as suas para seus ombros.

A mente de Isabella se encheu com um grito de negociação. Não podia permitir que a tocasse.

Pôs-se tensa dos pés a cabeça.

— Não tens porque pôr-te nervosa — tranqüilizou Edward com voz atenciosa. Mas sabia que mentia, cada vez que ela se tensionava, almejava derrubar suas barreiras, destruir seus defesas e conseguir que esses belos olhos ficassem cheios de desejo.

Seus olhos se cruzaram e a Isabella lhe foi a cabeça ao ver seus olhos verdes e ardentes.

Tentou dar um passo para atrás, mas não pôde. Todo seu corpo lhe pedia ir encontrar-se com esses fortes másculos, o rigoroso controle que sempre havia exercido sobre si mesma parecia ter desaparecido.

— Edward... —falou com voz estranha, quase suplicante.

Ele pousou sua boca ampla e sensual sobre a sua e, com um suave gemido, entreabriu seus lábios fechados com a ponta da língua e explorou o interior de sua boca. Isabella estremeceu ao sentir uma explosão de sensualidade; se dissolveu numa tormenta de sensações que corria em cada poro de sua pele. Achatada contra seu forte torso, sentiu que seus mamilos se endureciam com uma sensação quase dolorosa.

—Sou o primeiro? — Edward ergueu sua arrogante cabeça e olhou seus olhos nublados de paixão com uma sensação de sucesso totalmente nova para ele .

—O primeiro em beijar-me? Não... —murmurou Isabella, assombrada pela sua excitação e tentando recobrar o controle sobre si mesma.

Edward a soltou bruscamente, perguntando se porque tentava enganá-lo. Se nem sequer sabia beijar até que ele havia mostrado como fazê-lo. Mas seus olhos se haviam clareado e se havia posto pálida. De fato, afastou-se de como se não existisse e, notando sua rejeição, suspeitou do motivo mas provável.

—Quem era ele? —exigiu Edward, colérico.

Isabella, pálida como a morte, depois dessa estúpida admissão, tivesse lhe arrancado a língua.

As recordações a assolaram, mas acima de tudo, estava o medo. Se seu pai descobrisse que havia mencionado o Jacob, ficaria furioso. Não a estranhava a ira de Edward. Seu pai era igual e hipócrita, exigia a pureza feminina mas não duvidava em relacionar-se com garotas de alterne.

—Era filho de um pescador. Aconteceu faz mais de dois anos. Me... beijou. - Isso é tudo — mentiu trêmula.

Edward cerrou os punhos e os abriu lentamente. Não havia razão para que a tivessem beijado antes. E era uma confissão tão patética que se arrependia de tê-la forçado a fazê-lo. Era incapaz de explicar seu irracional arrebato de ira; voltou a olhá-la e notou que seus olhos o evitavam e tinha o rosto rosado. Voltou a sentir um arrebato de cólera. Era óbvio que não lhe havia contado tudo e sentiu o desejo primitivo de obrigá-la a fazê-lo sua palidez indicava claramente que esse filho de pescador havia sido algo fundamental em sua vida.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

—Vamos ver esses quadros — disse Edward baixinho. Não estava acostumado a que uma mulher se afastasse de seus braços para pensar em outro homem mas, dadas as circunstâncias, sabia que seu enfado era pouco razoável.

—Por favor, não mencBellas a meu pai o que disse — pediu Isabella tremendo.

—Por certo que não - Edward a olhou com assombro e apertou os dentes.

Isabella, ainda nervosa, conduziu-o para a moderna sala de exposições. Jacob havia sido seu primeiro e único amor, uma relação doce, inocente e inofensiva; até o dia que os seguiram e os guarda-costas de seu pai a obrigaram a olhar enquanto davam a Jacob uma surra monumental.

Pouco depois, a família abandonou a ilha. Nunca esqueceria o dano que lhe haviam feito.

Havia sido uma estupidez admitir para seu noivo que não era o primeiro homem em sua vida. Agora devia estar pensando que talvez não fosse virgem. Observou o a contemplar os magníficos quadros que, em sua opinião deveriam estar num museu para que a gente pudesse apreciá-los como algo mais do que uma mera invenção, e percebeu a rigidez de seus traços.

Igual a seu pai, era o equivalente contemporâneo de um carniceiro, que queria uma esposa que ninguém se tivesse atrevido a tocar, ainda que ele se permitia multidão de aventuras. Não entendia que tivesse pretendido casar-se com uma mulher como Tânia Denali, cuja reputação destoava de ser moderna.

Mas Isabella tinha que admitir que Tânia era impressionante.

Uma mulher agraciada com tais atributos, conseguia muito mais que qualquer outra. Pensou, que devia ser maravilhoso exercer esse tipo de poder sobre um homem.

—Lamento ter te interrogado assim lá em baixo — comentou Edward baixinho, voltando-se para ela. — Não tenho nenhum direito a perguntar do teu passado.

A desculpa a surpreendia, mas supôs que queria saber mas sobre Jacob, que a estava pedindo que lhe desse mais detalhes. Se revoltou de ira e lhe custou resistir a tentação de perguntar-lhe se ele queria falar de seu amor perdido.

Limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

Ainda que frustrado, Edward sentiu uma verdadeira admiração. Sua boca, larga e sensual, esboçou um sorriso tão poderosamente viril que ela não pôde evitar sorri-lhe.

—Te trouxe isto... —sacou um anel do bolso da jaqueta—É o anel de noivado dos

Christoulakis, mas se não te agrada não importa. Podes escolher o anel que queiras. Tenho que admitir que para minha mãe lhe pareceu muito antiquado para seu gosto.

Isabella, incomodada, estudou os diamantes que destacavam sob as luzes. Um anel que era uma relíquia familiar. Sentiu uma punhalada de culpa já que, fossem quais fossem seus motivos, ele achava que o compromisso era sério e ela não.

—É lindo... —murmurou, e se obrigou a estender a mão para aceitá-lo. Edward lhe pôs o anel.

—Ainda que não te ame, farei de tudo para ser um bom marido — afirmou ele.

Isabella apertou os dentes ao ouvi-lo. Alegrou-se de que não estaria com ele para comprovar essa improvável promessa.

Como qualquer mulher, mereciam que a amassem e contava com que isso ocorresse no futuro.

Até então, pensava desfrutar com montões de garotos diferentes. Isso, se soubesse como fazê-lo, pois não tinha nem idéia de se resultaria atrativa para os homens.

Reconhecia que não lhe importaria começar com um noivo que beijasse tão bem como Edward. Não havia dúvida de que sua experiência sexual era o que havia suscitado nela uma resposta tão entusiasta. Em qualquer caso, tivesse sido um erro negar-lhe esse pequeno capricho.

Consolou-se pensando que eram seus hormônios as que a haviam traído; era lógico que ao ter sido privada das experiências de relacionamento com os homens que haviam sido naturais a sua idade, estivesse sedenta de sexo. Não devia envergonhar-se da excitação que havia sentido sob sua boca dura e apaixonada. A resposta havia sido física, em absoluto nada pessoal.

—Isabella... —expressou Edward, estudando a perfeita suavidade de seu rosto e seu olhar perdido, perguntando-se o que era o que havia voltado a roubar-lhe sua atenção.

Isabella deveria ter-se traído imediatamente.

— Edward... como estás? Isabella exclamou uma coquete voz feminina.

Isabella saiu de sua introspecção quando Kalliope se dirigiu a Edward com um sorriso super feliz. Respirou fundo. Já não tinha que entreter a Edward; sua tia, que adorava aos homens jovens e fortes, se ocuparia disso.

Durante a seguinte hora, Edward demonstrou a melhor educação, paciência e cortesia enquanto contestava às perguntas de Kalliope sobre sua família.

—Não merece um marido de uma boa família — Kalliope dirigiu um olhar ressentido a sua sobrinha, quando voltava a suas habitações para vestir-se para o jantar. —Se Edward Christoulakis conhecesse teus antecedentes, nada o convenceria de que se casasse com uma garota sem graça!

Pela primeira vez, Isabella só sentiu compaixão ao ouvir o comentário envenenado da tia. Sua mãe lhe havia contado que, vinte anos antes, Kalliope se havia apaixonado por um dos executivos que trabalhava para seu irmão, mas Charlie Swan, furioso, lhe havia proibido casar-se com ele.

Kalliope havia aceitado sua decisão e agora tinha mais de cinqüenta anos, e seguia solteira e amargurada pelo que lhe havia deparado a vida.

Ao menos, seu tia seguia viva, pensou Isabella enquanto selecionava outro aborrecedor vestido do armário. Eric não havia tido tanta sorte. A noite que seu avião se despedaçou, estava terrivelmente nervoso e sua incapacidade de concentrar-se o havia levado à morte. Eric tinha ainda mais medo de seu pai que ela mesma. Seu irmão havia tido a cabeça dos Swan para os negócios e a sensibilidade de sua mãe. Isabella, pensou quanto sentia falta, e prometeu a si mesma que, fosse como fosse, teria o que Eric não havia tido coragem para fazer: escaparia, seria livre antes de que achatassem sua vontade por completo.

Depois que servissem o primeiro prato do luxuoso jantar, Charlie Swan anunciou que o casamento se celebraria 2 semanas depois, dado que ele estaria ausente à negócios no mês posterior. Isabella olhou para Edward, que parecia absorver a notícia com menos surpresa do que ela, seu rosto forte e delgado nem sequer estava tenso. Ele lhe lançou um olhar longo e acariciador com os olhos cerrados; Isabella se ruborizou e abaixou a vista.

—A cerimônia, por certo, celebrasse-se ia na ilha — decretou Charlie, olhando para Edward com um meio sorriso — Não vejo nenhuma razão para que vocês não morem aqui. Disse ele: Isabella, aterrorizada, deixou cair o garfo—Em sua própria casa, minha filha teria a companhia de sua tia enquanto tu viajas, e seguiria desfrutando da proteção de minha equipe de guarda-costas.

—Não... não! —Falou Isabella horrorizada, convicta de que seu pai havia planejado assim desde o princípio. Sua odiosa tia lhe fincou as unhas na coxa sob a mesa. Seu pai, com o rosto vermelho, saltou da cadeira como uma mola e apertou-lhe o punho.

—Que me disseste? —rugiu ameaçador. Isabella, imóvel e branca como o leite, esperou que o golpe caísse sobre ela enquanto, do outro lado da mesa, a cadeira de seu pai se despedaçava contra o solo.

—Se puser a mão em cima dela, juro que te matarei! — gritou Edward com uma agressividade equiparável com a de seu anfitrião. Se fez um silêncio mortal. Ninguém havia ameaçado assim a Charlie Swan em toda sua vida.

A incredulidade paralisou o rosto do ancião, que voltou lentamente a cabeça para seu desafiante. Isabella desejou atirar-se para Edward e meter-lhe a toalha de mesa na boca antes de que lhe dessem uma surra. Perguntou-se que loucura o havia dominado e onde havia deixado sua suposta inteligência quando mais precisava. Seu pai havia confessado que precisava de Edward, mas, mesmo assim, não duvidaria em jogá-lo da ilha e destruí-lo antes de engolir esse insulto.

—Você agora a consideras que é propriedade tua, não? —exclamou Charlie, com olhos escuros e irados.

—Sim — replicou Edward cuja rosto rígido indicava que sua fúria ia aumentando.

Abruptamente, Charlie Swan jogou a cabeça para atrás e soltou uma gargalhada desdenhosa que Isabella sentiu um bolo no estômago. Estava disposta a chamar à policia. Fossem quais fossem as conseqüências para si mesma, se seu pai permitissem que seus guarda-costas atacassem Edward, desta vez o denunciaria. Mas, um segundo depois, contemplou boquiaberta como seu pai olhava a

Edward com ironia e aprovação.

—Não és um homem muito diferente de mim. Possessivo e protetor do que é teu. – De acordo, —disse, olhando a Isabella, —mas tu, mantém a boca fechada a partir de agora!

Isabella cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se enferma pela violência que havia estado a ponto de explodir e enferma de humilhação. Os homens voltaram a sentar-se. Edward deu uma olhada em Isabella, perguntando-se se havia reagido de forma exagerada, já que ela não parecia agradecida por sua interferência. Havia acreditado que seu pai ia bater-lhe mas, ele se limitava a agitar o punho no ar. Afinal de contas, Isabella havia ficado imóvel, e não o teria ficado se esperasse um golpe. Não tinha motivos para suspeitar que Charlie fosse um maltratador Edward se recordou que seu comportamento devia ser porque lutava contra uma doença terminal e a morte o rondava.

—Encontro-me mau. Por favor, desculpa-me — murmurou Isabella com voz afogada.

—Sim, vá — rosnou seu pai com desgosto—Já fizeste o possível para estragar nossa comida!

Isabella se pôs em pé, e com as pernas trêmulas, abandonou a casa. Tinha a cabeça a ponto de estourar e estava perdendo a coragem. Edward aceitaria que vivessem na ilha. Porque não ia fazê-lo?

Seria muito conveniente para ele. Lhe daria completa liberdade e não teria que se sentir culpado por deixá-la só durante longos períodos de tempo. Pergunto-se se sequer haveria lua de mel. Edward não havia querido ir a Paris em primeiro lugar, e Charlie o convenceria de que uma lua de mel era uma perda de tempo e de energia. Com o rosto empapado de lágrimas, Isabella foi ao quarto balnear e

se olhou no espelho. Havia sido uma estúpida ao crer que poderia escapar do controle de seu pai. Ele se havia antecipado a seus planos em todos os sentidos. Desde que havia recebido a carta de sua irmã gêmea, pouco depois de completar os dezoito anos, seu correio havia sido registrado e censurado.

Sua irmã, Misty, queria pôr-se em contato com ela e ao pai de Isabella o havia enfurecido que os serviços sociais tivessem revelado o registro de adoção para ajudá-la, sem pedir seu consentimento.

A Isabella não lhe haviam permitido responder à carta e só sabia que sua irmã era, ou havia sido, a amante de um magnata siciliano, informação que seu pai havia lido num periódico. Ela não havia visto o artigo, mas Charlie lhe havia comunicado que a irmã com que desejava reunir-se não era mais que uma prostituta.

Desde então, longe de reagir com a rejeição que seu pai havia pretendido provocar, desejava desesperadamente encontrar a sua gêmea e ajudá-la. Para Isabella não era fácil imaginar-se uma vida diferente à que sempre havia levado, mas Misty se havia convertido em sua meta, em seu único objetivo. Sua ilusão parecia afastar-me mais e mais e não sabia o que fazer. Esgotada, depois do

longo e tenso dia, Isabella se banhou e se encostou na cama.

Já dormindo, se remexia inquieta na cama. Tinha sonhos confusos e agitados, nos que as recordações se mesclavam com acontecimentos do dia.

Quanto seu anfitrião se retirou, Edward foi procurar a Isabella. Já não lhe assombrava a oferta de sua futura esposa de que seria o que desejasse. Vinte anos sobre o domínio de um pai assim derrotariam ao espírito mas forte. Era lógico que a idéia de viver em Lexos a horrorizara. O natural era que Isabella desejasse seu próprio lar, e mais ainda, que desejasse ver uma das cidades mais românticas do mundo e desfrutar da liberdade que lhe havia sido negada até então. Mas Isabella tinha que compreender uma coisa; ele não era um empregado de seu pai, e não permitiria que o intimidassem.

Perguntou-se se devia advertir-lhe de que Charlie seguia sendo um homem muito enfermo que, longe de estar se recuperando. Tinha escassas possibilidades de sobreviver. Charlie não queria que sua irmã e sua filha soubessem a verdade e ele não se atrevia a interferir nesse sentido. Mas também não lhe parecia correto guardar silêncio.

Uma serviçal o conduziu à porta da suíte de Isabella. Chamou, esperou uns segundos e entrou na espaçosa sala de estar. Durante um instante, teve a sensação de estar numa loja de brinquedos, pois havia exposição de boneco de pelúcia em todos os lugares. Em estantes, cadeiras, agrupados ao redor de mesas... Ursos gigantescos, médios e pequenos alguns peludos e esponjosos, mas a maioria despeluçados e velhos. Ficando no lugar, sentindo o olhar de centenas de olhos de plástico. Suprimiu um rosnado, com a esperança de que os

ursos não estivessem inclusos no pacto.

A porta do dormitório estava aberta e as lâmpadas acendidas, mas o que captou sua atenção foi um gemido. Acercou-se ao umbral. Não eram mais de onze horas, mas Isabella estava dormindo.

Pensou que devia tê-lo suposto, as mulheres nunca faziam o que se esperava delas. Esperava encontrá-la derramada em lágrimas, mas ela havia ido para cama calmamente, como se ver o seu pai e o seu noivo a ponto de matar-se não a afetasse o mínimo!

Isabella se remexia e uma cascata de cabelos sedosos e castanhos se esparramou sobre a almofada.

Tinha um cabelo precioso e muito mais longo do que o havia acreditado. E, ainda que de dia sua horrorosa forma de vestir se remontava à moda de trinta anos antes de ter nascido, dormia com uma pequena camisola cor melocoton, que se colava a cada deliciosa curva de seu corpo. Isabella arqueou as costas para dar-se a volta e, fitando a redondez pontiaguda de seus pequenos seios, decidiu que jamais aceitaria viver com "um" desses ursos.

Quando voltou o rosto para ele, viu as impressões das lágrimas e a tensão ainda manifesta em seu delicado rosto. Movia a cabeça inquieta, agarrou com força o lençol e seus lábios se entreabriram com um longo gemido de medo.

Em seu sonho, Isabella estava na praia, uns fortes braços a agarravam e a obrigavam a olhar cada golpe que Jacob recebia, ambos estavam maltrapilhos, mas a responsabilidade era unicamente dela. Só seu pai podia decretar um castigo tão brutal. Só seu pai podia obrigá-la a ser testemunha do fruto de sua rebelião.

Impotente, desejando que Jacob caísse e não voltasse a tentar levantar-se para receber outro terrível murro dos dois homens que o castigavam, jogou a cabeça para atrás e gritou. Gritou uma e outra vez, sabendo que antes ou depois, viria alguém do povo, e que era seu única esperança de pôr fim à bruta surra. Sentou-se inesperadamente na cama, abriu os olhos de par em par e olhou com terror ao homem alto que estava junto a sua cama.

—Só foi um pesadelo — Edward se sentou à beira da cama com um movimento fluído e a rodeou com um braço. Tremendo, Isabella se afastou dele. —Isabella, já desperta, conteve um soluço, enquanto se perguntava que fazia Edward em seu dormitório e tentava recuperar o controle. Havia muito tempo que não tinha esse pesadelo. Desde pequena, se havia acostumado a enterrar em sua mente os fatos desagradáveis O que não podia mudar, tinha que o tolerar.

Voltou a deixar-se cair sobre o travesseiro e se tombou de costas.

—Que aconteceu? —perguntou Edward, pouco acostumado a que o rechaçassem.

—Ocorreu... bateram em Jacob até deixarem quase morto!

Ao ouvir o nome de outro homem, se havia posto rígido e havia franzido o cenho.

Isabella, já acordada, conteve um soluço, enquanto se perguntava que fazia Edward em seu dormitório e tentava recuperar o controle. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha esse pesadelo. Desde pequena, se havia acostumado a enterrar em sua mente os sonhos desagradáveis. O que não podia trocar, tinha que tolerá-lo. Voltou a deixar-se cair sobre o travesseiro e se tombo de lado.

—Que aconteceu? — repetiu Edward, apoiando uma mão suavemente em suas costas quando ela voltou a estremecer-se com um soluço.

—Me encontrei com Jacob as escondidas e papai fez que lhe dessem uma surra enquanto eu olhava —contou trêmula— Riam as gargalhadas enquanto lhe batiam.

Edward, desconcertado, tragou uma baforada de ar. Isabella moveu a cabeça, pegou seu rosto triangular e belo e olhou nos olhos verdes e tormentosos.

—Ele me amava, e quase o mataram por isso.

A Edward não lhe agradava nada o que estava ouvindo, mas outras respostas mais primárias lhe impediam reagir. Isabella, com o cabelo revoltos, os lábios inchados e rosados e os olhos brilhantes era pura sensualidade. Umas finas tiras sujeitavam o mínimo pedaço de seda sobre seus delicados e brancos ombros, que deixava entrever a provocante curva de seus seios. A resposta viril de Edward foi instantânea e um forte desejo sexual o percorreu como uma descarga de adrenalina.

—Não vais dizer-me que todos os pais gregos devem salva-guardar a virtude de suas filhas? —pressionou Isabella.

—Não! muito menos dessa maneira. Mas, que futuro poderia ter uma Swan com o filho de um pescador? —inquiriu Edward com frieza.

— Jacob estudava o último ano de Medicina eu o conhecia de toda a vida — se defendeu Isabella.

Ainda que a inteligência de Edward lhe advertia que as más notícias sobre o filho do pescador estavam atingindo dimensões intoleráveis, lutava com o desejo de achatá-la em seus braços, como um homem das cavernas, até apagar de sua mente qualquer pensamento que não se centrasse única e exclusivamente nele.

No pesado silêncio que seguiu, os olhos de Isabella se encontraram com os dele, verde brilhante emoldurado por pestanas claras. Seu olhar ardente fez que lhe secasse a boca e o coração disparasse. Sentiu como seu corpo a traía; seus seios se endureceram, e notou um calor abrasador e desconcertante entre as pernas.

Ele se inclinou para ela e enroscou os dedos, longos e brancos, em sua cabeleira, para depois acariciar-lhe a bochecha. Isabella levantou os olhos para ele, sem alento, examinando suas belas feições: nariz afiado, olhos cintilantes, rosto marcado e forte e uma boca ampla e sensual. Sentiu que se derretia por dentro como um sorvete ao sol, e sua excitação se disparou

—Nem sequer me perguntaste que faço aqui — recriminou Edward com voz rouca. Queria falar contigo. Não esperava que já estivesse na cama.

Isabella levantou a mão e passou os dedos delicadamente pelo espesso cabelo bronze que caía sobre sua frente. Seu desejo a eletrificava e aterrorizava a um tempo, mas desejava enterrar os dedos ali e atraí-lo para voltar a sentir sua boca. Ele agarrou sua mão trêmula.

—Se te tocar, ficarei, mas creio que deveríamos esperar até nossa noite de casamento — disse, com um sorriso carinhoso que iluminava suas feições.

Isabella ruborizou violentamente. Falava como se "ela" o tivesse convidado a compartilhar sua cama e seu orgulho se ressentiu ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente divagava confusa.

—Shh —silêncio Edward pondo um dedo sobre seus lábios entreabertos. A estudou com olhos brilhantes de satisfação masculina, como se ela fizesse parte de seu coração e sua alma— Alegra-me que estejas tão desejosa como eu, mas esperar aumentará o prazer.

Quando Edward saiu do dormitório, Isabella sentiu um espasmo de ira que a deixou sem alento e sem consciência durante uns segundos. Como se atrevia a pensar que se havia oferecido a ele como se fosse uma desavergonhada precisada de amor? Como se atrevia a supor que o desejo momentâneo de querer ser beijada comparava-se a uma oferecida e zombaste dela?

Edward regressou a sua suíte sorridente, pensando que seu casamento não ia ser tão mau.

Isabella não havia tido nenhuma liberdade com seu pai, e viver com um marido tolerante e generoso só podia parecer-lhe melhor. Não lhe custaria muito mantê-la contente. Ademais, a não ser que se equivocasse, tinha a impressão de que havia sido agraciado com uma mulher tão apaixonada como ele mesmo. Ainda que lhe doía ter tido que controlar o impulso sexual, estava convencido de que a noite do casamento compensaria esse sacrifício.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

Onze dias depois. No dia do casamento. Isabella recebia uma misteriosa caixa envolta em papel dourado.

—O presente de casamentos de Edward. —Kalliope olhou a sua sobrinha com impaciência. —Vamos, abra!

Isabella olhou a caixa com medo supersticioso. Não queria receber um presente de um homem ao que pensava abandonaria horas depois do casamento.

Não tinha nada para ele, nem sequer havia pensado em trocar presentes. O casamento só era um frio trato de negócios que finalizaria na igreja. Perguntou-se porque Edward tentava personalizar sua relação.

Exasperada, sua tia abriu a caixa e tirou um joalheiro ovalado de couro. Isabella esticou o braço e o recuperou. Abriu a tampa e descobriu um delicado colar de esmeraldas enfeitadas com diminutos diamantes em forma de gota. Era extraordinário, mas se disse que não significava nada.

Edward simplesmente cumpria com o que se esperava dele.

—Porque uma caixa tão grande para algo tão pequeno? —Kalliope enrugou o cenho.

Isabella viu algo assomar entre o papel de seda. O coração lhe deu um tombo ao ver o segundo presente. Tirou um urso de pelúcia que ainda levava a etiqueta de uma famosa casa de leilões. Era excepcional, de quase cem anos de antigüidade, e um rosto muito expressivo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas

—Como se precisasses outro mais! —exclamou Kalliope decepcionada — Talvez teu futuro esposo crê que ainda és uma menina?

O irmão de Isabella lhe havia trazido um ursinho de cada um de suas viagens. Quando ele morreu, foi incapaz de desfazer-se de um só da coleção, pois todos lhe recordavam ao irmão maior que havia adorado.

A Edward lhe seria bem empregado que esta noite tu fosses à cama com o urso, em vez de com ele! —exclamou Kalliope divertida—Mas é muito pronto, e encantador. Sabe como chegar ao coração de uma mulher. Quem poderia crer que este casamento nada mais é do que uma aliança de negócios acertado por teu pai?

Com a cara ardendo, tinha tentando recobrar a compostura, Isabella deixou o urso em um lado. O ácido comentário de sua tia a ajudou bastante.

Olhou-se no espelho e colocou bem o curto véu de renda. Havia pensado deixar a

Kalliope que escolhesse seu traje de noiva, mas quando sua tia lhe mostrou que pretendia mandá-la ao altar carregada de enfeites, volantes e laços, mudou de idéia. Afinal de contas, não tinha porque aparecer feita um enfeite decorativo diante centenas de pessoas.

O vestido era uma elegante túnica com pescoço de barco e mangas curtas, e a simplicidade do desenho realçava sua escassa estatura. O casamento era uma farsa, se recordou, levantando o queixo, e o urso só era uma prova mais de que Edward era merecedor de sua má reputação. Todos os mulherengos baseavam seu sucesso no encanto.

Uma hora depois, quando a limusine chegou à porta da igreja construída por seu pai para celebrar o nascimento de seu filho, quase trinta anos antes, Isabella não se sentia tão decidida. As três damas de honra eram primas longínquas suas, umas desconhecidas. Quando as jovenzinhas expressaram sua surpresa porque não tivesse seguido os ritos habituais antes do casamento, Kalliope as havia silenciado com enfado. A verdade era que a semana prévia a um casamento grego podiam celebrar-se multidão de tradições e atos sociais divertidos para a noiva e suas damas de honra. Mas Charlie Swan se havia negado a permitir que sua irmã enchesse a casa de convidados. Isabella se havia sentido aliviada, mas sabia que para sua tia havia sido uma grande decepção.

Edward, com o cabelo bronze iluminado pelo sol, esperava-a na escada da igreja com um ramo de flores. A Isabella se acelerou o coração. Não esperava que ele fosse respeitar essa tradição e ainda mais, com um traje escuro perfeitamente cortado, estava impressionante. Quando saiu do carro ele a olhou de cima abaixo com franca admiração.

—Cinco minutos para voltara atrás — caçoou Edward baixinho, enquanto os moradores da ilha lhes gritavam boa sorte. Observou sua estrema palidez e se perguntou se era a perspectiva da igreja obstinada e a novidade de ser o centro de atenção o que a fazia tão nervosa.

O padrinho de Edward, seu amigo Emmett, realizou suas funções com toda propriedade. O serviço começou quando o padre abençoou o intercâmbio de alianças e reconheceu sua união. Tanto ele como ela levantaram uma vela acesa com a mão esquerda e se deram a direita. Isabella tremia.

Com toda solenidade, coroaram-nos com flores de laranjeiras e o sacerdote os abençoou. Ela se foi sentindo cada vez mais culpada e hipócrita.

Enquanto servia um, depois o outro o vinho que simbolizava que compartiriam tudo o que lhes deparasse a vida, Edward cobriu sua mão com a sua, para afirmá-la sobre o copo. Isabella estava branca como a cera, quando ela e seu noivo caminharam ao redor da mesa onde repousava a Bíblia e os convidados os cobriram com arroz e pétalas de rosa. Tiraram-lhes as coroas de flor de laranjeira e foram proclamados marido e mulher.

—Creio que estava a ponto de desmaiar — murmurou Edward preocupado, guiando-a entre a multidão que os esperava lá fora e levando-a à limusine. — Estás bem?

—Estou bem — gaguejou Isabella, tentando sobrepor-se à inquietude que a havia assaltado na igreja. Já estava feito e não podia voltar atrás. Agarrou-se as mãos com força e desejou que o motorista os levasse de volta a casa a toda velocidade. Quanto menos tempo passasse com Edward a sós, melhor seria.

—Está linda — comentou Edward.

—Obrigada — murmurou ela com dificuldade.

—É uma pena que não tenhas podido conhecer a minha família antes do casamento — disse Edward— Teu pai é sempre tão arredio às reuniões sociais?

—Isso me envergonha — Assentiu ela. Seu pai não tinha tempo para a cortesia e, como o único que lhe interessava da família Christoulakis era Edward, lhe seria indiferente ter ofendido aos parentes de seu genro. Esteve a ponto de desculpar-se no nome de seu pai, mas recordou que em pouco tempo, a família Christoulakis se enfrentaria a uma notícia ainda mais vergonhosa: que havia abandonado o seu filho. Isso lhe encolheu o estômago.

Os pais de Edward e suas irmãs foram os primeiros a saudá-la com sinceros sorrisos quando chegaram à casa, e Isabella foi incapaz de olhá-los nos olhos e não sabia nem que dizer. Seu pai lhe fez uma aceno de longe e ela, desculpando-se, correu para ele.

—Não sorriu nem uma vez na igreja — Charlie Swan a olhou com olhos gelados— Mais quero que o faças melhor aqui, antes de que perca a paciência contigo.

Isabella pensou que cedo não teria que voltar a encolher-se diante dessas ameaças veladas e isso lhe deu uma verdadeira força.

Um braço rodeio suas costas e uma voz, cálida e profunda ressoou em seu ouvido.

—Mas eu tenho muita paciência — murmurou Edward.

—Te fará falta — seu pai soltou uma gargalhada desdenhosa. — Podes Isabella te surpreender. Isabella se ruborizou, pensando que era um lembrete de que devia manter sua ilegitimidade em segredo.

—Porque estás teu pai sempre enfadado contigo? —perguntou Edward quando Charlie se foi. Que aconteceu para criar essa separação entre vocês?

—Nunca fomos muito unidos — explicou Isabella, tonta e envergonhada pela pergunta, já que o vínculo de carinho entre Edward e sua família havia ficado patente no breve intercâmbio que havia visto.

Observando sua cabeça baixa e sua atitude evasiva, Edward se perguntou porque Charlie havia dito que Isabella poderia surpreendê-lo. Sua esposa se comportava como se fosse culpada e supôs que devia ter relação com o filho do pescador. O mais provável era do que essa relação tivesse criado o abismo existente entre pai e filha. Porque seguia sonhando com esse homem mais de dois anos depois?

Edward começava a duvidar de sua tolerância e de sua afã de proteção. Era uma Swan, e qualquer mulher que tivesse a audácia de desafiar a audácia de a Charlie, não podia ser uma mosca morta.

No entanto, durante a cerimônia nupcial Isabella se havia comportado como se fosse uma mártir cristã vendo como acendiam a pira.

Durante a festa teve vários discursos, seguidos pela apresentação de uma cantora famosa, e não tiveram oportunidade de conversar. Mas Isabella captou a frieza que emanava de Edward e, ainda sabia que isso era o mais conveniente, porque limitava sua interação ao mínimo, não pôde reprimir a inexplicável necessidade de arrumar as coisas.

—Não te agradeci pelo colar... e o urso —falou com inquietude.

—A gratidão não é necessária — exclamou Edward.

—Eu não te dei nada... não o pensei —admitiu Isabella, sem entender porque havia iniciado esse inútil dialogo.

—Mas agora eu tenho a ti, não? —replicou Edward com secura.

Quando Isabella levantou seus enormes olhos castanhos para ele,

Edward estremeceu ao perceber a ansiedade que tensionava seus rasgos. Com uma fincada de arrependimento, recordou que ela lhe havia dito que seria o que ele quisesse. Não estava acostumada às multidões e, graças à férrea custódia de seu pai, mal conhecia a ninguém. No entanto, todos os que estavam ali a haviam examinado de cima abaixo simplesmente por ser quem era: A herdeira de Swan, que quase ninguém havia visto nunca. Não era estranho que tivesse estado enferma de nervos na igreja, precisava apoio, não censura.

—Este é um dia muito especial. Desfrutemos — retificou Edward, tomando sua mão e acariciando os tensos dedos. Seus olhos se encontraram e Isabella ficou sem respiração. Mal ouviu suas palavras, só era consciente da calidez de sua enorme mão e do alívio que supunha que tivesse abandonado sua frieza.

Edward, ao ver como se dilatavam suas pupilas, suas bochechas recuperavam a cor e sua boca esboçava um sorriso trêmulo, se sentiu como um mago poderoso. Por fim o olhava como uma recém casada deveria olhar a seu esposo.

Quase imperceptivelmente ela se acercou e entreabriu os lábios; ele soltou sua mão e tirou suavemente de uma mecha de cabelo solto que tinha na bochecha para devolvê-la à realidade que os rodeava.

—Depois, yineka mou — prometeu com voz rouca.

Um segundo depois interveio Emmett, o padrinho. Agarrou a mão de Isabella e a obrigou a segui-lo à pista de baile. Ela ficou ali, olhando a Edward enquanto Emmett organizava aos convidados para que formassem dois círculos a seu redor. Emmett fez um aceno aos músicos para que tocassem o início do baile tradicional.

Todos os que estavam no circulo apoiaram um joelho no solo e começaram a dar palmadas. Isabella, ainda hipnotizada pelos olhos de Edward, era mais consciente do golpeio rápido de seu coração e de uma sensação de ligeireza borbulhante desconhecida para ela do que do baile.

Edward se levantou agilmente, dando palmadas ao ritmo da musica. Era tão forte que a Isabella quase lhe doía olhá-lo. De fato, cada vez que o olhava lhe agradava mais, e havia sido muito generoso com ela, tendo em conta como se havia comportado na igreja. Mas ele não podia saber porque estava tão calada e nervosa. Voltou a remoer a consciência e decidiu que o melhor era não fazer caso e limitar-se a observar a Edward.

Quando o último dos convidados completou o círculo obrigatório ao redor da noiva, Edward a tomou em seus braços para dançar. Kalliope despedaçou um prato contra o solo e animou a todos os da cabeceira a fazer o mesmo. Edward fez uma careta ao ouvir o estrepito. De resvalo, viu a sua refinada mãe fazer um esforço para seguir o exemplo de Kalliope e se pôs a rir. — Muito tradicional —disse.

Isabella escondeu a cara ardente em seu ombro, porque romper pratos era um desejo de boa sorte, felicidade e duração do casamento.

—Enquanto todos estavam ocupados... — Edward pôs uma mão por trás de sua nuca e lhe jogou a cabeça para trás.

—Sim? —Isabella enfrentou ao escrutínio de seus olhos verdes. Pôs-se tensa e deixou de ouvir os gritos e o ruído dos pratos ao romper-se, só escutava os batimentos de seu próprio coração.

—Quero beijar minha esposa... —informou Edward, afastando-a para trás de uma das colunas com um movimento fluído.

Isabella se deixou levar pela excitação inclusive antes de que a tocasse. Ele era todo poder e virilidade, e seus olhos destoavam de paixão. Instintivamente, arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás.

—...E minha esposa quer beijar-me — concluiu Edward com satisfação, reclamando seus lábios entreabertos com um ardor que a Isabella lhe tirou o alento.

Ao sentir sua língua no interior da boca, se apertou a ele e, trêmula, pregou os dedos em seus largos ombros. Todo seu corpo parecia arder. Lhe parecia que uma chama se havia acendido em seu ventre e deixou escapar um gemido afogado. Se abraçou a ele procurando um contato mais próximo com seu forte corpo. Subitamente, ele pôs uma mão em seus quadris e a pôs em contato

com sua potente ereção, enquanto seguia beijando-a e achatando sua cabeça contra a coluna. Ela se deixou levar por seus sentidos, jubilosa ao sentir sua força e masculinidade, o ardor explosivo com o que a correspondia.

Quando Edward se afastou dela exclamando uma maldição entre dentes, tinha os pômulos escuros e seus olhos só a olharam um instante. Isabella estava pálida, obviamente emocionada e seus enormes olhos se velaram, evitando os dele. Edward, furioso consigo mesmo, esteve a ponto de dar um murro frustrado à parede. Fincar a sua pequena e virginal esposa contra uma coluna e jogar-se sobre ela como se desejara tomá-la ali mesmo era uma grosseria imperdoável. Mas quando sua suave e apetitosa boca se tinha aberto correspondendo timidamente, se havia deixado levar pela paixão.

—Desculpe —disse pausadamente— Te fiz mal?

Isabella estava tão envergonhada de si mesma que não se atreveu a olhá-lo à cara. Negou com a cabeça, desejando que o solo se abrisse sob seus pés. Ele se tinha afastado dela, provavelmente surpreso por sua descarada maneira de incitá-lo num lugar público. Não era culpa dele. Os homens eram incapazes de resistir-se à tentação, por isso se supunha que as mulheres deviam manter o controle, pensou Isabella. A luxúria se havia apoderado dela e a havia vencido.

—Perdoa... —murmurou envergonhada, e escapou.

Edward, um homem que se apreciava de ser perfeito em seu trato com as mulheres, se rendeu a sua irritação e deu um murro na parede. Depois, flexionou os músculos doloridos e levantou a cabeça; seu pai estava a só uns passos.

—Sei que não deveria interferir... — Carlisle Christuolakis fez um expressivo gesto com as mãos. Edward apertou os dentes e pensou: "Pois não o faças" — Mas Isabella é uma jovenzinha tímida, não o tipo de mulher a que estás acostumado —seguiu com tom de reprovação. — Trate-a com respeito.

Isabella se dirigiu para a biblioteca, um de seus lugares favoritos, mas a porta estava aberta, então ao ouvir vozes lá dentro, deteve-se.

—Isabella é tão zonza... pobre Edward! —lamentou-se uma jovem voz feminina—Este casamento é uma tragédia. Aposto que meu irmão crê que não voltarás a apaixonar-se depois de Tânia, mas se aborrecerá com Isabella e terminará procurando uma amante.

—Conhecendo a teu irmão, provavelmente será mais de uma — riu a colega—Sabes que aqui há ao menos quatro mulheres que são ex amantes suas?

A primeira era Alice, a irmã pequena de Edward, e a segunda provavelmente uma amiga sua. Isabella recordou que sua tia perguntou a Edward pela menor. Tinha quinze anos e havia nascido quando ele e sua outra irmã já eram adolescentes. Edward havia sorrido e havia confessado que Alice era uma menina mimada e consentida por todos. Isabella se havia perguntado como seria sentir-se consentida.

Zonza? Isabella pensou que num dia no que se jogava tanto, tinha boas razões para manter sua aparência habitual. Mas essa noite, pela primeira vez, saía com roupas modernas e estava segura, que inclusive sua melhor amiga, se lhe tivessem permitido ter uma, não a reconheceria como Isabella Swan.

Quanto à descrição de Alice, Isabella pesou com cinismo que só os meninos diziam a verdade. Se ficasse com Edward, antes ou depois, inevitavelmente, ele buscaria conquistas mais excitantes e ela teria que ignorar sua infidelidade e agradecê-la a pouca atenção que lhe prestasse.

Enquanto o fora discreto, enquanto não se divorciasse dela, poucos criticariam que a traísse.

Conhecia as regras da sociedade na que vivia e seguia sendo um mundo básica-mente de crescido vendo a sua mãe simular que desconhecia as aventuras e escapadas de seu marido.

De repente, perguntou-se que lhe havia ocorrido durante a última hora. Recordou com horror sua debilidade e sua estupidez. Edward não tinha mais do que agarrar sua mão e ficava boba, brincou com suas palavras e olhando como se acabasse de baixar do céu para honrá-la com sua presença. Inclusive havia sido tão tonta como para se excitar sexualmente quando a havia achatado contra a coluna como se fosse uma vulgar mulherzinha. - Fustigou-se com a recordação dessa imagem.

Não posso evitar perguntar-se como haveria sido seu casamento se ele a amasse. Não podia livrar-se dessa idéia, ainda que lutava contra ela. Perguntou-se que sabia Edward Christoulakis sobre o amor? Afinal de contas, as mulheres sempre se haviam rendido a seus pés.

Tânia Denali havia sido um representante, sexy, provocante e coquete, que lhe havia ganhado em seu próprio jogo, até que ele acabou colocando um anel de compromisso no dedo. Mas, se Tânia tivesse sobrevivido, ele haveria casado com ela? Edward era um grego tradicional e no fundo desejava casar-se com uma virgem. Em poucas horas, também esperaria que sua esposa se tombasse alegremente na cama e se abrisse a ele, apesar de que mal o conhecia. Isso demonstrava tanta sensibilidade como uma parede de cimento.

Ainda que a festa duraria até altas horas da madrugada, Isabella subiu para mudar-se. Sua criada havia deixado um vestido verde e uma jaqueta sobre a cama, o traje básico eleito por Kalliope, e Isabella o pôs. Com o coração num punho, foi ao quarto e tirou a mala que havia no fundo de um dos dormitórios.

Quando saía do dormitório, deteve-se e olhou ao solitário urso abandonado sobre a cama. O presente de Edward. Segundo a etiqueta se chamava Edmund, assim que decidiu que tinha direito a voltar para casa com ela. Se mordeu o lábio, estudou o resto de sua coleção de ursos e, impulsivamente, correu para a cama e meteu a Edmund dentro da mala.

Edward viu sua esposa descer pela escada principal.

O vestido tinha um desenho do século anterior, mas o tom realçava sua delicada tez e nada podia ocultar a graça de sua esbelta figura. Todo seu corpo se tensionou de excitação e desejo, e isso o exasperou. Não sabia se era ela em si mesma ou o saber que era "sua", o que o afetava tanto. Mas por muito tempo nenhuma mulher conseguia excitá-lo assim. Estava desejando levá-la às compras em Paris.

Seus lábios se curvaram levemente. Já se imaginava o inocente prazer que lhe proporcionaria um montão de coisas que ele e todas as mulheres que havia conhecido davam por feitas. Deu um passo para diante para recebê-la, mas sua tia, seu pai e um ruidoso grupo de convidados a rodeou.

Vinte minutos depois subiam ao helicóptero que os levariam ao aeroporto. De repente, Isabella se voltou para Edward.

—Poderias dizer-lhe ao piloto que sobrevoasse a ilha?

—Claro, se é o que quer — assentiu ele surpreso. Havia visto o suficiente ao longo do dia para confirmar suas suspeitas de que Isabella, aos olhos de seu pai e sua tia, não recebia mas considerações que o pessoal doméstico, e havia suposto que deixaria a ilha sem voltar a vista atrás. Disse-se que era demasiado cínico, que era natural que se sentisse unida a sua família.

Enquanto o piloto sobrevoava Lexos, Isabella contemplou o que havia sido seu lar. Agora talvez não fosse sua prisão, podia rememorar as coisas agradáveis e tempos atrás que quase havia esquecido. Deixava ali tudo o que havia sido seu, e sabia que não voltaria a vê-lo. Seu pai nunca a perdoaria. Tendo a Edward como genro, ela não lhe fazia falta.

—Espero que te agrade minha casa de Paris — comentou Edward depois, quando iam subir em seu avião privado. — É...pouco usual.

—Uma vez vi um artigo sobre ela numa revista, — se Isabella não tivesse tido os nervos a flor de pele, haveria sorrido ao ouvir sua descrição. Na revista, Tânia Denali estava sentada num sofá que tinha forma de dois gigantescos lábios vermelhos. O papel da parede de atrás era roxo, a seus pés uma pele de animal e de ambos lados enormes candelabros dourados. Edward havia permitido que sua noiva convertesse uma elegante casa do Sc. XVII no equivalente de um luxuoso bordel de péssimo gosto.

—Sempre é tão calada? —perguntou Edward.

—Sinto muito... tenho sono —suspirou Isabella, simulando um bocejo.

Quando parecia ficar adormecida minutos depois, Edward teve que resistir o impulso de sacudi-la para que acordasse. Havia sido um dia muito longo para ela. As coisas só podiam ficar melhor, era impossível que piorassem. Quase havia esquecido o som de sua voz. Se estremecia ao menor contato com ele e seus belos olhos evadiam os seus. Possivelmente se ele merecesse, mas tinha a impressão de que a jovenzinha que o havia emocionado ao confessar que desejava casar-se com ele mas que nada no mundo, havia mudado de opinião. E

Edward, que nunca em seus trinta anos de vida havia tido que se esforçar para manter a atenção de uma mulher, não sabia como reagir a isso.

Edward, quando viu Bella baixar da limusine diante da casa tão tensa e pálida, temeu que um movimento súbito fizesse que se rompesse em pedaços como o cristal.

—Te encontras bem? —perguntou Edward, assombrado por seu desejo de ouvir que se encontrava fatal. Podia enfrentar-se a que estivesse enferma, isso o explicaria tudo.

—Muito bem... —gaguejou Isabella como uma colegial, agarrando sua mala com força. Edward a levantou em seus braços. Ela deixou escapar um grito, como se a tivessem atacado, e seus tensos olhos castanhos ao fim se encontraram com os dele.

—Que estás fazendo? —perguntou.

—Cruzar o umbral levando-te nos braços.

—Porque... porque faz isto? —gemeu Isabella, agarrando a mala. Edward viu que um laço de quadros sobressaia por debaixo da tampa. Era o lado de Edmund. De todos os ursos, havia eleito o que ele lhe havia presenteado.

Como precisado de apoio que se sentia, essa revelação iluminou seu rosto.

—É um costume inglês. Tua mãe era inglesa — murmurou Edward com gentileza.

A mera menção da Inglaterra fez que Isabella ficasse paralisada. Tanto sua mãe natural como a adotiva eram inglesas, mas Isabella só pôde pensar em que ela mesma planejava escapar para Londres essa mesma noite. Edward, intrigado, notou que mudava de cor e seus olhos se velavam. Colocou-a no amplo vestíbulo, em cujo centro havia uma magnífica mesa Art Decó, decorada com um precioso arranjo de lírios brancos.

—Creio que todo está disposto para que jantemos — Edward abriu a porta de um refeitório decorado seguindo o mesmo estilo. Ao pensar em comer, Isabella lhe revirou o estômago.

Tinha pouco mais de duas horas e meia para voltar ao aeroporto.

—Gostaria de refrescar-me — disse, incapaz de olhá-lo.

Edward a levou acima e lhe mostrou o dormitório principal. Decorado em verde e ouro velho, com móveis tradicional, reafirmava o estilo decorativo que Isabella havia visto até o momento. Compreendeu que havia voltado a decorar a casa depois da morte de Tânia.

—Te deixarei... —disse Edward mas sem prévio aviso.

Agarrou-lhe as mãos e fez que soltasse a mala.

— Olha-me... — ordenou.

Isabella olhou seus brilhantes olhos e tremeu. —Assim está melhor —disse ele, lhe soltou uma mão e afastou uma fina mecha de cabelo de sua frente com seus dedos longos e surpreendentemente suaves. A Isabella lhe tremeram as pernas. Inalou seu aroma masculino: especial e cálido, com um leve toque de loção oriental. Nesse momento soube que o desejava como nunca havia imaginado que desejaria a um homem. Queria Edward acima da razão, a sensatez e o instinto de sobrevivência. Seus mamilos se arrepiaram tão sensíveis que doíam e sentiu que se derretia em seu interior. Se envergonhou que tivesse tanto poder sobre ela.

Edward a beijou longa e lentamente, e para Isabella foi como um banquete de sensações doces e sensuais. A carícia de sua língua era excitante; o fato de que o resto de seus corpos não estivessem em contato só fez que almejasse sentir a dureza de seus músculos. Ouviu um gemido rouco no fundo de sua garganta, cada sutil movimento de seus lábios acrescentava seu desejo.

—Te vejo lá embaixo — disse Edward, liberando-a. Seus olhos ardentes percorreram seu rosto triangular e assustado com óbvia satisfação masculina.

Ela deu um passo para atrás e suas costas se encostou contra a parede. Não queria que se fosse. Queria que ficasse ali com ela. O assombro e o medo à pessoa desconhecida que começava a aflorar nela a tinham paralisado. Olhou cativada suas esculpidas feições; o jogo de luzes e sombras em seus incrédulos olhos e seus pômulos, a força e a dureza que emanava cada angulo de seu rosto.

Deixar de olhá-lo lhe custou um esforço quase doloroso. Frenética e febril, se recordou que se merecia algo melhor do que esse casamento. Se merecia mais do que ser parte de um frio trato de negócios. Se ficava, rendendo aos desejos de seu débil coração, se apaixonaria de Edward Christoulakis e perderia toda esperança de viver sua própria vida e encontrar a felicidade.

Para um homem tão sofisticado e intensamente sexual como Edward era uma presa fácil e ingênua, porque não havia tido experiências com nenhum outro homem. Seu leve namoro com Jacob não podia ter-se em conta. Supôs que em realidade o que lhe ocorria não era mais do que uma intoxicação de curiosidade física, unida a um excesso de hormônios. Não podia permitir-se esquecer que classe de homem era Edward. Um poderoso magnata grego ao que esse casamento conferia ainda mais poder.

Sua fama de implacável já havia impressionado a seu pai, e não o seria menos quanto a sua vida privada. Ela cedo deixaria de ser uma novidade; não tinha o necessário para reter um homem assim. Nem a beleza deslumbrante, nem a personalidade aventureira, nem sequer a experiência sexual para captar sua atenção muito tempo. Se ficava, Edward a destruiria como seu pai havia

destruído a sua mãe.

Isabella, recuperando a confiança em seu propósito, saiu da habitação para procurar a saída mais adequada. Depois de explorar as duas plantas superiores voltou ao dormitório desesperada.

Então descobriu que havia uma saída de incêndios que baixava desde a janela do banheiro a um jardim escuro. Passou o trinco e pôs a roupa que levava na valise. Sua transformação foi muito rápida, sabia que tinha pouco tempo antes de que Edward ou algum membro do pessoal fosse avisá-la para que baixasse ao jantar. Deixou a nota que havia escrito e, com o coração na boca, abriu a janela e, sem olhar para abaixo, começou a descida aterrorizada. Agarrou-se com as mãos úmidas à balaustrada e, rígida de medo, foi escalando. Quando chegou em terra firme, ainda lhe tremiam as pernas e se sentia enferma, obrigou-se a correr.

Edward estava a ponto de subir quando Mike, o gigantesco chefe da equipe de proteção de Isabella, apareceu no vestíbulo e correu a porta por adiante dele.

Charlie havia feito questão de que Bella precisava proteção às 24 horas do dia. A Edward lhe havia parecido que quatro guardas de segurança eram excessivos até que seu sogro admitiu que havia recebido ameaças recentemente. Consciente dos numerosos inimigos que tinha o ancião, Edward compreendeu que sua esposa podia estar em perigo. Enquanto estavam de lua de mel, Isabella seria muito mas acessível que seu pai, que estava na ilha.

—Onde vai? —inquiriu Edward, zangado porque o guarda-costas tivesse desobedecido sua ordem de permanecer invisível. Que podia acontecer a Isabella em sua casa, estando ele presente?

—Disparou o alarme de uma janela, lá em cima! —disse o homem, já falando pelo

Inter-comunicador com o resto de sua equipe.

Edward, com o rosto contraído, chegou acima em três tempos e correu ao dormitório, onde esperava encontrar Isabella dormindo sobre a cama. Quando viu a porta do banheiro fechada, chamou suavemente, indignado diante a invasão de sua vida privada. Esse homem poderia ter entrado ao dormitório enquanto Isabella se despia!

—Atirarei a porta abaixo — ofereceu Mike.

—Isabella? —ignorando ao guarda-costas, Edward chamou à porta uma segunda vez e depois, preocupado de que sua esposa se tivesse dormido na banheira, apoiou o ombro contra a porta e fez saltar a fechadura.

—Escapou-se — disse Mike olhando a janela aberta e a roupa atirada no solo.

—O que? —exclamou Edward.

—Estará no aeroporto. A traremos de volta — informou o homem, saindo.

Durante um minuto, Edward, incrédulo, percorreu o dormitório chamando Isabella. Negava-se a acreditar que tivesse desaparecido. Era impossível. Mas alguém podia ter subido pela escada de incêndio e tê-la raptado! Pressionado pelas imagens que o assaltavam, voltou ao banheiro do dormitório principal. Então viu a folha de papel que havia numa esquina, embaixo do espelho.

Pôde lê-la desde a porta:

"Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ficar, Isabella".

Não era uma nota de resgate, era uma nota de Isabella. Edward a olhou fixamente, tentando descobrir algo nessa frase que fizesse sentido. Em cinco segundos chegou ao vestíbulo.

Mike já saia pela porta.

—Que diabos ocorreu? —exigiu Edward.

—Confie em nós. O senhor Swan quer que o chame.

Ao ouvir essa sugestão, Edward tivesse feito um comentário curto e direto, mas não tinha tempo a perder. Sua esposa o havia abandonado... por que? Rememorou a imagem de sua cara pálida e assustada. Isabella havia sido um manojo de nervos todo o dia, era evidente que se encontrava pior do que o havia imaginado.

—O senhor Swan quer que levemos sua filha à ilha, onde possa cuidá-la —disse Mike, depois de pigarrear.

—Minha esposa é uma Christoulakis, eu vou cuidar dela! —gritou Edward, tenso de cólera.

Três minutos depois, Edward subia a seu carro esportivo. Disposto a chegar ao aeroporto antes que Mike e seus valentões, utilizou todos os atalhos que conhecia. Não era capaz de aceitar que Isabella tivesse feito algo tão indignante como abandoná-lo antes que se secasse a tinta de sua licença matrimonial. Ela tinha medo, mais de que? dele? Um riso rouco e incrédulo se inicio em sua garganta, mas se deteve ao recordar como havia escapado dele na recepção.

Ainda que acreditasse que as virgens aterrorizadas haviam desaparecido junto com as saias longas e os pianos de cauda, tinha que reconhecer que Isabella havia recebido uma educação muito estranha.

De repente compreendeu que Isabella podia ter escapado porque não era tão inexperiente como lhe haviam feito supor, e temia que o descobrisse. Remoendo o que sabia sobre o filho do pescador, Edward franziu o cenho. Compreendia que a explicação mais plausível era de que não era virgem.

Seus olhos se escureceram. Ainda que se sentia decepcionado, consternava-o que o assunto tivesse adquirido tal proporção na mente de Isabella para fazê-la escapar. Recordou a desagradável cena de Isabella encolhendo-se diante o punho de seu pai e supôs que o medo à reação de seu esposo podia ser a causa de sua fuga. Como podia saber que o não era como seu pai?

Apesar de ter chegado ao aeroporto e ter comprado seu bilhete com sucesso, Isabella se sentia achatada por uma sensação de tristeza e incerteza.

O vôo para Londres estava atrasado e, ainda que pudesse ter entrado à zona de embarque para esperar com mais segurança, ainda não havia sido capaz de dar esse passo. Sempre havia suposto que os aeroportos eram lugares anônimos e a intimidava a forma em que as pessoas a olhava.

Talvez tivesse um aspecto estranho, talvez notassem que estava nervosa e triste e se perguntavam que havia acontecido. Disse-se que não tinha importância, que cedo estaria na Inglaterra, bem mais certa de encontrar a sua irmã, Misty. Por desgraça, essa reflexão não lhe provocava o consolo que esperava.

Se perguntou que ia pensar Edward dela. Isso era o único que na realidade a preocupava. Já haveria notado seu desaparecimento, e não o entenderia. Pensaria que estava louca e talvez lhe doesse sua fuga. Sem dúvida alguma, se sentiria ferido em seu amor próprio Amaldiçoaria o dia em que a havia conhecido, porque não se merecia em absoluto a vergonha que seu desaparecimento causaria à família Christoulakis.

Edward cruzou o aeroporto com decisão e foi conferir os horários. Havia um vôo a Grécia em duas horas. Mas não creia que Isabella fora a voltar a encontrar-se com seu irado pai. Refletiu sobre outro possível destino. Recordou seu incômodo quando mencionou que sua mãe havia sido inglesa.

Tinha que ser Inglaterra, seguramente tinha família ali. O vôo a Londres teria que ter saído uma hora antes, mas tinha atrasado. Respirou com mais tranqüilidade.

Viu ao urso Edmund antes de reconhecer a sua esposa. De costas a ele, uma jovenzinha com pinta de adolescente olhava uma vitrine com um urso, que parecia o dobro de Edmund, embaixo do braço. Edward ficou quieto, fincando os olhos na gloriosa cabeleira castanha platinada que lhe caia até a cintura.

Isabella? Não podia ser.

Usava uma mini saia de couro, tão pequena que deveriam prendê-la. Para não mencionar a camiseta rosa que deixava descoberto seu umbigo, nem os absurdos sapatos de saltos cravejados de pedras brilhantes.

Isabella? Edward, atônito e incrédulo, deu-se conta de que não havia um só homem no aeroporto que não a olhasse. Viu-a ir para um posto de revistas e sua forma de andar, fluída e puramente sensual, o convenceu. Viu seu rosto e soltou uma exclamação. O perfeito rosto de madona, realçado pela maquiagem, era espetacular. Edward sentiu uma punhalada de fúria. Sua esposa sacou um punhado de bilhetes estrangeiros para pagar uma simples revista. O atendente do quiosque estava tão encantado com a princesa de conto diante de si começou a lhe explicar o valor de cada bilhete.

"Uma jovenzinha tímida", havia dito Carlisle...

Isabella meteu todos os bilhetes numa bolsa pequena e levantou a vista. Quando viu a Edward, seu rosto se transformou com uma expressão incrédula, não se imaginava como havia podido encontrá-la. Estava só a uns metros, alto e forte, com o rosto fechado.

Inclusive antes de encontrar-se com seus olhos verdes, perdeu a coragem.

—Que... que faz aqui? —se ouviu perguntar.

—É minha esposa — exclamou Edward com voz brusca e pouco firme. Essas três palavras fizeram que Isabella se enfrentasse à realidade que havia tentado por todos os meios não assumir. Pela primeira vez, o subconsciente de Isabella deixou aflorar a compreensão do que havia feito: se havia casado com ele.

Sua consciência lhe disse que, de fato, era muito pior. Se havia esforçado para convencer a Edward de que almejava ser sua esposa. Havia respondido a sua sinceridade com enganos e a sua honradez com mentiras e evasivas. Isabella, que sempre se havia orgulhado de seus valores morais, baixou destroçada ao analisar seu comportamento.

—Não sei o que dizer...

Edward tinha muito que dizer, mas suficiente autocontrole para compreender que um aeroporto cheio de gente não era o melhor lugar para fazê-lo. Não tinha nem idéia do que sentia, a cólera dominava tudo o demais.

—Explica-te e depois decidirei que vou fazer — disse, agarrando sua boneca com força.

— Edward... eu...

—Nem uma palavra mais até do que estejamos a sós — replicou Edward com tom explosivo.

Percebeu a luxuriosa olhada que um executivo lhe dedicava ao corpo meio nu de sua esposa e o olhou com olhos gélidos. Sobrepondo-se ao impulso de tirar sua jaqueta e cobrir a Isabella, a guiou até a loja de roupas mais próxima.

Isabella, imóvel como um ícone, esperou enquanto Edward escolhia um casaco e o atirava sobre o balcão junto com um cartão de crédito. Perguntou-se que diabos e por que lhe estava permitindo que assumisse o controle. Sabia que era seu marido e que se merecia mais consideração da que lhe tinha demonstrado até o momento. Seu sentimento de culpa estava convertendo-se numa estranha sensação de alívio e aceitação.

Edward tirou a etiqueta e lhe entregou o casaco.

Envergonhada pela descarada curiosidade do empregado, Isabella meteu as mãos nas mangas.

Era demasiado longo e quase lhe chegava até os tornozelos. Mas Edward se inclinou e o abotoou até abaixo.

—Por que...? —falou ela totalmente assombrada.

—Enquanto levares meu nome não te exibirás em público vestida como uma qualquer! — declarou Edward em grego.

A vadia suspeitava de que sua reação estava sendo exagerada, se agarrou com a fera satisfação que obteve ao ocultar cada uma de suas esbeltas curvas aos olhos de outros homens.

Isabella se pôs vermelha como a rosa. Uma qualquer? Como se atrevia? Ela vestia à ultima moda, e ele só pretendia ser cruel. Mostrava a mesma fúria irracional que haveria mostrado seu pai se a tivesse visto assim vestida.

Descobriu que não era capaz de pensar em nada durante mais de dez segundos. O impacto de admitir finalmente que Edward Christoulakis era seu esposo parecia ter paralisado seus neurônios.

Edward decidiu que a levaria a um hotel próximo para falar. Fosse o que fosse que ocorresse, ou o que ela confessasse, não perderia o controle. Mas sua mente já percebia possibilidades que o enfureciam ainda mais. Se perguntou se havia sido um estúpido e se ela seguia apaixonada do filho do pescador. Que outra coisa podia pensar depois de encontrá-la no aeroporto vestida para matar, e sem parecer-se em nada à jovenzinha tímida e modesta com a que se havia casado? Quase havia escapado para encontrar-se com esse asqueroso Jacob em algum lugar. Proponho-se a possibilidade de que para ela, o casamento não tivesse sido mais do que um meio para escapar de um pai dominante que lhe impediu unir-se a um homem ao que desaprovava.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

Quinze minutos depois, Isabella se encontrava no centro de uma luxuosa suíte de hotel, com Edmund sob um braço e a mala e sua bolsa na outra.

—Só quero a verdade — disse Edward, esforçando-se por utilizar um tom de voz normal, ainda que estava rígido de tensão.

Isabella o observava com o coração acelerado, fixando-se nas tensas rugas que ensombreciam seu rosto e sentindo-se muito culpada. A consciência a martirizava. Como podia contar-lhe a terrível verdade? Se se inteirasse da egoísta e falsa que havia sido, nunca a perdoaria. A desprezaria por devolver-lhe sua integridade e confiança com um montão de mentiras e enganos. Então, quando levantou a cabeça e se encontrou de novo com seus abrasadores olhos verdes, compreendeu que não podia suportar a idéia de que Edward a recusasse. Essa revelação a incomodou.

—Por que não tira o casaco? —disse Edward, rompendo o silêncio.

—Eu...

—Sou teu marido — ronronou Edward, acercando-se. Tirou-lhe o urso e as bolsas e as deixou a um lado. —Se não tivestes um ataque de modéstia em público, por que ia envergonhar exibir-te para mim?

Isabella ficou paralisada enquanto ele desabotoava os botões. Sua mente se havia bloqueado ao compreender que seu maior medo era do que Edward se marchasse. O que Edward se tivesse convertido em algo mais importante do que a busca de sua irmã e sua própria liberdade a havia deixado surpresa e atordoada.

—Disseste que parecia uma qualquer...

—Fui muito amável — Edward lhe tirou o casaco e deu um passo atrás para olhá-la de cima abaixo.

Ao descobrir, que quando Edward a olhava dessa maneira, se sentia meio nua e muito vulnerável, Isabella se pôs ainda mais tensa. Quando seu insolente olho se deteve em seu peito, lhe incharam os mamilos e o coração disparou. Olhou para seu umbigo e para apertada mini saia que acentuava esbeltez de suas pernas. Voltou a olhar seu esquisito rosto, sentindo que seu corpo se tensionava e tava com um súbito desejo sexual.

Incomodada com esse íntimo analise de seu corpo, Isabella se sentiu como uma escrava num leilão. Custava-lhe respirar e o coração estava a ponto de saltar do peito. Mas era incapaz de afastar suas pupilas dilatadas dele e de controlar o calor que a invadia, subindo desde sua pélvis.

—O silêncio não encaixa com esse modelito — disse Edward com voz candorosa—Assim que, supondo que não ias a procura de um ilícito encontro sexual com um desconhecido em nossa noite de núpcias... - Onde ia e por que?

—Não sei... —Isabella estava sem palavras, pois havia compreendido que a verdade era imperdoável.

—Não sabe? —repetiu Edward, andando pela casa como um leão pronto para atacar. Jogou a cabeça para atrás e a olhou com olhos duros como o granito. —Que classe de resposta é essa? —Esta manhã nos casamos... esta tarde tu escapas por uma saída de incêndios, vestida como uma prostituta e corres ao aeroporto? Ou precisas de terapia urgentemente, ou deves ter uma boa razão para ter feito isso.

—Ia para Londres...

Edward ficou sorvente ao ouvir a confirmação de suas suspeitas, maravilhado enquanto lhe custava aceitar o fato. Apertou a mandíbula.

—Como sabia que Mike estaria no aeroporto? —exigiu.

—Mike está aqui... em Paris? —Isabella o olhou trêmula. Edward a viu empalidecer. Estava claro que o nome lhe provocava pânico, mas lhe enfureceu ainda mais do que isso lhe preocupasse.

—Pensei que estávamos sós aqui! Isabella soltou uma risada débil, e se lhe revirou o estômago ao imaginar o trato que haveria recebido se os guarda-costas de seu pai a tivessem encontrado antes.

—Antes disse que era minha esposa, mas uma mulher que se marcha uma hora depois de ter feito seus votos matrimoniais não é esposa minha — declarou Edward. —No entanto, tenho direito de saber com quem pensava encontrar-te!

—Encontrar-me? —Isabella o olhou cegamente, tentando enfrentar-se a sua primeira afirmação. Por suposto que o não queria uma esposa assim, nenhum homem a queria. Uma mulher sem lealdade, decência ou honradez. Era compreensível; soube que havia queimado suas naves. A invadiu uma terrível sensação de vazio. Tentava consolar-se pensando que seguia sendo livre. Já não era tão ingênua como quando tinha dezoito anos e sabia que os guarda-costas não podiam obrigá-la a ir com eles e estava disposta a fazer um escândalo público que chegasse aos jornais, mas isso não a consolou.

—A verdade! —gritou Edward com frustração. —Quero a verdade. Quem te espera em Londres?

—Ninguém... ninguém sabe que ia ali —falou Isabella, sem entender o fio da conversa.

—Nem sequer Jacob...? —apontou Edward com uma voz profunda e irada, tingida de ameaça.

—Jacob? —repetiu Isabella confusa. —Por que ia encontrar-me com Jacob depois de tanto tempo? Nem sequer sei onde vive.

O silêncio ficou no ar, como um frágil cristal a ponto de cair ao solo. Edward, inflamado pelas suspeitas, estudou seu rosto. Já não confiava nela. Não a havia crido capaz de fazer o que havia feito. Cada vez que via seu rosto provocante, se acendia mais. "Pode Isabella te surpreender", havia dito Charlie com ironia. E o havia feito. Mas Edward não pensava permitir que nenhuma mulher se burlasse dele.

—Se não há outro homem, por que ia a Londres? —insistiu Edward, pensando que parecia uma boneca de carne e osso: cabelo fabuloso, rosto perfeito, delicadas mas sensuais curvas e pernas esbeltas. Era o sonho de qualquer homem, incluída a inocente mirada de seus enormes olhos castanhos.

Mas uma esposa que fugia antes da noite de casamentos, não era seu sonho.

—Claro que não há outro homem! —Isabella a assombrou que pudesse suspeitar isso dela, mas atônita ao pensar que ela havia pensado em encontrar um noivo que beijasse como ele. Como se os homens fossem intercambiar, como se seu casamento e seu voto de fidelidade não significassem nada para ela. Demasiado tarde, Isabella começava a descobrir que não era tão convencional nem tão resolvida como havia crido; ao menos não quanto a dizer adeus para sempre a Edward Christoulakis.

—Não há mais do que dizer — Edward com o rosto tenso e severo, pregou seus olhos verdes nela. Estava disposto a admitir que não havia um terceiro, mas não podia deixar de analisar o que havia fato. —Estava claro que te arrependeste do casamento inclusive antes de chegar à igreja. Nos haveríamos poupado muita vergonha e complicações se tivesse tido o valor de admiti-lo.

Os olhos de Isabella se encheram de amargas lágrimas de arrependimento, e engoliu saliva. Tinha sido tão egoísta, estava tão empenhada em proteger-se e em pensar o pior dele, que se tinha enganado até o ultimo momento. Não tinha entrado à zona de embarque porque teria sido muito difícil sacá-la de ali sem montar um escândalo. Tinha-se dedicado a passear, nervosa e indecisa, lutando e negando-se a admitir que não queria Edward. Se havia comportado como uma menina estúpida e agora estava recebendo seu merecido, porque ele não era um menino, era um adulto.

—Creio que queria ser livre... —explicou Isabella baixinho. —Nunca fui livre. Até esta noite, quando saía de casa, não tinha estado só em minha vida —piscou com tristeza.

Edward tenso, contemplava em silêncio seus preciosos olhos castanhos.

—Pensei o pior de ti... tive um ataque de pânico —confessou Isabella sem alento. —Mas não pensei bem no que fazia.

Nesse momento, Edward estava bastante longe de pensar, mas a palavra "pânico" encaixava perfeitamente com sua anterior suspeita de que sua esposa havia escapado porque era mais delicada do que ele havia suspeitado. Sua ira começou a dissolver-se e sua atenção se concentrou nessa boca, úmida e sensual, enquanto tentava convencer-se de que não se deixaria enganar por uma mulher de olhos como chocolates que lhe falava com voz suave e persuasiva.

—Crês que poderias... dar-me outra oportunidade? —sussurrou Isabella, envergonhada de ter que suplicar, mas sabendo que não tinha outra opção. Ele era grego e tinha ferido seu orgulho. Se se marchava, nunca voltaria.

Edward pensou que talvez poderia fazê-lo se contratasse a outros dez guardas de segurança.

Ela era um monte de nervos, isso era induvidável. Uma mulher que tinha que baixar por uma escada de incêndios e chegar ao aeroporto antes de compreender que queria seguir casada com ele... Era sensível, frágil e havia que a tratar com cuidado. Teria que lhe dizer que não seria má cria deixar de passear com Edmund em público. Para não falar do perigo que suporia esses surpreendentes sapatos com incrustações , muito se temia, diamantes autênticos e sacar somas astronômicas de dinheiro num quiosque de impressa.

—Edward...?

—Pensarei — falou Edward com superioridade. O rosto de Isabella brilhou ao ouvir sua resposta. —É mais do que você merece, yineka mou —continuo Edward, olhando com olhos desafiantes. — Ainda tem que amadurecer muito. Tens que me convencer para que o reconsidere.

Ela apertou os dentes e seus olhos lacrimaram um instante, indignada por sua resposta, mas mordeu a língua. Não podia entender seu desejo de brigar com ele; ela nunca brigava. Suas batalhas sempre haviam sido, por necessidade, muito mais silenciosas.

—Não me agrada o silêncio... não me agrada o mal humor — Edward estendeu as mãos. — Venha aqui...

A Isabella também não lhe agradou isso. De fato, o que mais odiava era que lhe dessem ordens, mas quando Edward a olhou com esses olhos verdes e expectantes, seu orgulho se diluiu no esquecimento. Ainda não entendia como havia conseguido roubar-lhe o alma e deixa com a sensação de que nenhum homem poderia substituí-lo. Odiava-se por pensar assim, mas seus pés se moveram a seu pesar, e voltou a sentir-se impotente contra a onda de desejo que a recorria de cima abaixo.

—Como é natural... quero fazer amor com você —confessou Edward com voz grave. —Se não quer isso, diga agora, porque não posso viver com um mulher que se acovarde ante mim.

—Não vou me acovardar! —Isabella falou.

—Também não preciso de uma esposa virgem — Edward lhe dedicou um sorriso capaz de desfalecê-la. —Pode ser que me tenha agradado a experiência uma vez, que homem diria o contrário? Mas posso viver sem isso sem pensar de ti pior do que de mim mesmo. O casamento dura bem mais do que a noite de núpcias, yineka mou.

Isabella não podia acreditar que estivesse sugerindo a sério que ela havia tido outros amantes.

Mas era demasiada cautelosa para aclará-lo, por se acabava caindo numa armadilha verbal das que eram tão usuais em seu pai. Em qualquer caso, estava consciente do calor de seu próprio corpo, demasiado certa de Edward, como para pensar em outra coisa. Ele sorriu e ela pensou que seus ossos se derretiam como o gelo.

—A primeira vez que te vi... a primeira para valer, vieste a meu dormitório para mudar o lençol —disse Edward, tomando-a entre seus braços e mirando-a com apreço. Fiquei louco de desejo. Parecia tão saudável que era a tentação em pessoa. Imagine-me sacando-te desse relatório vestido escuro que confundi com um uniforme e jogando-te sobre a cama.

—Não... mal me olhaste... disse Isabella, com as bochechas ardentes e os olhos muito abertos, olhava-o incrédula.

—Estava demasiado ocupada tentando que a cama ficasse perfeita para dar-te conta. —Que fazia uma Swan mudando as lençóis? — Swan se inclinou e a tomou nos braços pela segunda vez no dia.

—Não sei — Isabella, com os nervos a ponto de estourar, começou a falar a toda velocidade. — Deveria ter chamado às serventes, mas não o fiz. Sabia que não te tinha dado conta de quem era...

—Me dei conta quando vi tua fotografia e me enfadei muito contigo, mas também me intrigaste — Edward inclinou a cabeça e bordeou a curva de seu lábio inferior com a ponta da língua.

Ela ficou sem alento.

DEIXOU-A sobre a cama, inclinou-se para tirar-lhe um sapato e se encontrou com ele na mão enquanto Isabella retrocedia para o banheiro.

—Espero que me entenda se te peço que não feche o trinco, pule da janela ou procure uma escada de incêndios —enumerou Edward, e não o dizia em brincadeira. Estudou as pedras que decoravam o salto do sapato e que destacavam à luz da lâmpada— Quem te deu estes sapatos?

— Eric — disse ela e seu rosto se ensombreceu ao falar de seu irmão.

—São diamantes? —inquiriu Edward.

—Provavelmente — Isabella se encolheu de ombros, com a indiferença de uma Swan cuja riqueza era tal que não se preocupava com essas coisas.

—É perigoso exibir esse tipo de riquezas em público. Também é de mau gosto — disse Edward exasperado.

—És um esnobe, tal e como disse papai — Isabella tirou o outro sapato e entrou no banheiro.

—Isabella...? — Edward deixou o sapato no solo, sentindo-se como um homem que tentasse alcançar mercúrio com os dedos.

—Desprezas-nos porque meus avôs não eram gente rica e importante. Se quero pôr-me sapatos de mau gosto, eu os ponho! —gritou ela dentro do banheiro. Edward recordou as palavras de seu pai, "Pode Bella te surpreender" e conteve um rosnado.

Isabella, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, estudou-se no espelho. Se considerava a sua família adotiva vulgar e de mau gosto, o horrorizaria conhecer seus verdadeiros antecedentes.

Uma mãe que se havia ficado gestante de Isabella e de sua gêmea enquanto mantinha uma aventura, um pai que era um político vindo nada menos devido a sua própria corrupção, uma irmã que se relacionava com estrelas do pop e magnatas sicilianos... Perguntou-se se seguir casada com Edward implicava esquecer a busca de sua irmã.

—Isabella...?

—Não deveria ter gritado — Isabella apareceu no umbral. Ainda que nesse momento parecia uma miniatura da rainha do gelo, Edward teve que admitir que sua esposa era uma beleza. — Quer que eu tire a roupa agora? —perguntou friamente, tentando dar a impressão de que sua oferta não a incomodava.

Edward entreabriu os lábios mas, mas se tragou a vontade de soltar uma gargalhada.

—Não, certamente que não, creio que será melhor nós irmos à cama e atuemos como se fossemos casados há quarenta anos e já encerramos essas coisas.

Isabella o olhou claramente confusa, se ruborizou e com um gemido, voltou ao banheiro. A Edward não lhe surpreendeu ouvir quando fechava o trinco.

Desejou fechar as janelas. Era tão assustada como um gatinho. Era culpa dele ou dela?

Pergunto-se por que tudo era tão complicado e como ia conseguir que saísse do banheiro.

Sentindo-se recusada e doida, Isabella se preparou um banho, para fazer algo. As lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Não sabia por que se havia acreditado nessa asneira de que o havia atraído no momento em que a viu; se era assim, por que não havia feito algo a respeito? Os homens não diziam essas coisas a sério. Devia considerá-la uma tonta para crer nessa história. Louco de desejo? Nem sequer havia falado com ela naquela noite, exceto para dizer-lhe que se negava a dormir em lençóis de cetim!

Havia sido um grande erro oferecer-se a ele para demonstrar-lhe que não se acovardava Pergunto-se quem tinha a culpa de que se sentisse tão nervosa. ela mesma por aceitar uma noite de casamentos diferente do que havia contado? Ou ele por empenhar-se em pegá-la nos braços como se fosse uma boneca? Não tinha nenhum direito de supor que não era virgem; isso era um terrível insulto à honra de sua família. Era ele que dormia por aí... não ela.

Para desgraça, essa reflexão só conseguiu acrescentar a desolação de Isabella. Era seu marido e não sabia o que fazer com ele, nem sequer sabia o que pensar. Não podia estar apaixonando-se de um homem que havia tido que conter o riso quando lhe ofereceu tirar-se a roupa.

Envolvida numa toalha gigante, Isabella destravou o ferrolho e abriu a porta lentamente. O dormitório estava vazio. Sentiu pânico. Perguntou-se se

Edward desistiu, se havia saído deixando–a ali. Cruzou o quarto correndo para olhar na sala.

Edward, que acabava de realizar todos os telefonemas pertinentes, deixou o aparelho e sorriu. O alívio de Isabella foi tal que lhe dobraram os joelhos. Apoiou-se na porta para recuperar o equilíbrio.

—Eu... vou para à cama —anunciou ruborizando-se e com voz entrecortada.

—Boa idéia — aceitou Edward, mostrando uma careta irônica.

Pela primeira vez, esse belo rosto havia desvendado claramente seu pensamento. Sua esposa podia não parecer grega, mas pensava como se o fosse. Quanto havia notado sua ausência, havia suspeitado de uma vingança. Não confiava nele o mais mínimo. Franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta de que provavelmente nunca havia confiado num homem.

Isabella tirou a toalha e se meteu na cama, encolhendo-se para não tremer. Diziam-se que a prática fazia o maestro, ele devia ser muito bom. Beijava muito bem, mas havia muitas mais coisas do que beijar. Supôs que teria que simular que lhe agradava, ainda que não fosse assim. Perguntou-se se ele notaria a diferença.

Inquieta, conferiu o relógio. Haviam passado dez minutos. Não parecia que tivesse muita pressa. Apertou os lábios com força.

Por maior que fosse não era mais do que um porco desconsiderado e insensível. Devia ter-se negado desde o princípio. Fosse ou não sua noite de casamento, deveria ter-lhe dito que era medieval pretender que dormisse com ele tão cedo. Supôs que muitas mulheres haviam dormido com ele em seu primeiro encontro e desejou ter tido a oportunidade de ter saído com ele antes. Lhe haveria feito esperar mais de seis meses!

Edward entrou no dormitório. Se sentia satisfeito da decisão que havia tomado. Acabava de compreender que quisera controlar-se um pouco no dormitório poderia dar-lhe bons dividendos quanto à confiança e apreço que sua esposa se referia. Seu pai havia tido razão numa coisa; Edward não estava acostumado a que as mulheres corressem em direção oposta. De fato, todavia não havia conseguido assimilá-lo. Mais ainda, lhe estranhava que, sofrendo de vertigem, tivesse-se atrevido a descer pela escada de incêndios.

Isabella se estremeceu de apreensão ao ver o atrativo e sério rosto de Edward. Seus olhos se cruzaram e o coração disparou.

—Vim desejar-te boa noite — disse Edward.

—Como? —gaguejou ela.

—Dormirei no outro quarto. É muito tarde e deve estar esgotada — declarou ele, com voz clara como cristal.

—Mas... mas é nossa noite de núpcias... —Isabella agarrando o lençol com firmeza e o olhou com olhos enormes e desconcertados.

—Temos o resto da vida para estar juntos — fez um expressivo gesto com a mão. — Compartilhar a cama é só uma pequena parte do casamento...

Uma pequena parte?

Era sua noite de núpcias e nem sequer ia molestar-se em fazer-lhe amor! Essa indiferença de um homem com sua reputação, foi para Isabella como uma bofetada. Totalmente humilhada, mas se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro, cerrou os olhos com força e tragou uma baforada de ar. Não a desejava. Nem sequer pensava compartilhar o dormitório com ela.

—Estou disposto a esperar — concluiu Edward.

—Pelo que me diz respeito, pode esperar eternamente! — exclamou Isabella sentando-se inesperadamente na cama. Acabava de enterrar qualquer esperança de ser uma mulher atraente. — Não me insultaram assim em toda minha vida!

—Insultado? Como te insultei? —exigiu Edward, aumentando o volume de sua voz. Isabella, cega pelas lágrimas, engoliu saliva para poder falar.

—Primeiro me acusa de vestir-me como uma prostituta. Depois me acusa de não ser virgem e finalmente...

—Talvez não devesse ter descido por essa escada de incêndios — interrompeu Edward com tom letal.

—E, finalmente —seguiu Isabella com um soluço, —me diz que nem sequer me deseja!

—Que estupidez é essa? —Essa é a recompensa que recebo por tentar ser considerado e generoso! —exclamou Edward, deixando-se levar pela ira ao ver como lhe jogavam à cara o que ele considerava um enorme sacrifício. —Se tivesse seguido meus instintos, haveria atirado abaixo a porta do banheiro, te haveria tirado da banheira, e te haveria achatado sobre essa cama há mais de uma hora.

Isabella o olhou desconcertada. Compreendendo, algo tarde, que essa confissão não ia incrementar a confiança de sua esposa, Edward passou os dedos pelo cabelo com desespero.

—Mas isso só foi uma fantasia passageira, provocada pela frustração, obviamente não haveria feito algo assim.

Isabella processou a nova informação e ficou boquiaberta.

Considerado e generoso? Essas não eram palavras ou virtudes que tivesse associado nunca com os homens. Os homens sempre se punham por diante. Inclusive o irmão ao que havia adorado, que tão bom tinha sido com ela, nunca se havia sacrificado por ela. Quando compreendeu, por fim, que Edward se havia oferecido a dormir em outro lugar porque acreditava que era o que ela desejava, ainda que não era o que ele queria.

Nesse instante, sua auto-estima se multiplicou por cem. De fato, subiu tão alto que em sua imaginação um par de asas e um halo não tivessem desentoando.

—Claro que quero que fique — Isabella lhe ofereceu um sorriso que cresceu e cresceu até iluminar toda seu rosto. —É meu marido — lhe recordou.

Atraído por esse glorioso sorriso, Edward a olhou com olhos resplandecentes e, sem pensar, pôs-se de joelhos sobre a cama, inclinando-se para ela.

Suas bocas se uniram inesperadamente, num ataque de paixão, ele tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, com os olhos ardentes de desejo, tomou ar e voltou à sua boca. Capturou seus lábios uma e outra vez, sensualmente e com tanta intensidade que ela tremeu entre seus braços. Isabella entrelaçou as mãos atrás de sua nuca e embaraçou os dedos em seu cabelo bronze, atraindo-o para si. Se sentia como se um fogo ardesse em cada uma de seus células, e cada carícia de sua língua, acrescentava as chamas. Deixou escapar um gemido quando ele a jogou contra o travesseiro, apertando-a com seu peso. Arqueou as costas, consciente só do doloroso bater de seus mamilos e da necessidade de apoiar seu peito sobre a tecido de sua jaqueta.

—Estou com muita roupa - grunhiu Edward, afastando-se dela para tirar a jaqueta, mas ficando-se ensimesmado com a visão de seus pequenos e perfeitamente formados seios, coroados por delicados botões de cor rosada.

Nesse momento, Isabella se deu conta de que o lençol que os separava tinham deslizado para baixo, ruborizada, tentou pegá-lo, mas Edward o segurou com a perna.

—Não...! é perfeita - ofegou Edward, com os olhos fincados em seus peitos, e inclinou a cabeça para lamber uma dessas pérolas rosadas. Ela deixou escapar um longo gemido, e a excitação a atravessou como um punhal. Levantou os olhos e, ao ver seu olhar ardente sentiu que estourava em chamas. Todo seu corpo estava inquieto e quente, desejoso por mais. Sentia-se incapaz de afastar-se nem um milímetro dele, e a intensidade de sua reação a aterrorizou.

—Irei devagar, ágape mou - jurou ele, sensualmente, acariciando a frágil curva de sua mandíbula. Farei com que goste.

Com um salto ágil, Edward se levantou e começou a despir-se. Isabella observou como se desabotoava a camisa, deixando à vista um torso um pouco musculoso e branco, salpicado de pelos.

Tirou ele as calças e as deixou cair ao solo. Ela o olhou fascinada. Desde os ombros até suas poderosos, longas e fortes coxas, tudo nele era ângulo e músculo, espetacularmente varonil. A cueca caíra ao solo.

Ele fez uma careta travessa ao notar seu olhar consternada e o rubor que tingia suas bochechas.

Agora não pode ter dúvida de que te desejo – exclamou Edward, jogando-se na cama e acariciando-lhe o rosto com sua mão, antes de deslizar a língua entre seus lábios entreabertos.

—Sim - Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás com um suspiro quando ele passou a palma da mão por seus mamilos.

—Tens essa zona muito sensível, yineka mou – grunhiu com satisfação e acariciou seus seios inchados e continuou o tormento provocando-a com sua boca ardente.

Isabella estremeceu e gemeu em voz alta, acercando-se mais a ele e, finalmente, atirando de sua cabeça para fazer que esses lábios voltassem a sua boca. Se lhe ia a cabeça com a força de sua explosiva resposta. Cada carícia de sua língua fazia que a tensão e o anseio que sentia entre as pernas se fizesse mais e mais excitante.

—Deixa que te dê prazer - pediu Edward com voz rouca, deslizando a mão por sua esbelta coxa, percorrendo os suaves e castanhos cachos até chegar ao centro, úmido e ardente de seu ser.

—Oh... - sem prévio aviso, Isabella perdeu o último vislumbre de controle. Girou os quadris e apertou as mãos, incapaz de suportar a excitação que crescia irreparável, gemendo e torcendo se febrilmente, para tentar satisfazer a dor que a torturava.

Ele se colocou sobre ela, fincando os olhos verdes em sua cara arrebatada de paixão. Enquanto alçava suas coxas lhe deu um suave beijo na boca.

—Serei cuidadoso... não quero fazer-te dano - sussurrou.

Ela ficou imóvel ao notar o calor e a pressão que centímetro a centímetro, penetrava-a.

Depois ficou tensa de apreensão, mas a assombrava o prazer que resultava essa invasão, Sentiu uma apunhalada de dor e deixou escapar um gemido afogado, mas ele se introduziu profundamente nela e a excitação voltou a dominá-la, como uma descarga elétrica. Deixou-se levar, rendendo-se a esse prazer profundo e escuro, até que ele a conduziu a uma ponto incrível que só dominavam as sensações. Sentiu um doce êxtase que, um segundo depois, converteu-se numa cascata de prazer que explodiu em mil gotas.

Quando ele estremeceu sobre ela, Isabella sentiu um instante de ternura e o abraçou com força, com os olhos úmidos de surpresa e felicidade.

—Foi extraordinário... - Edward levantou a cabeça, olhou-a com olhos verdes como esmeraldas e percebeu as profundas olheiras que delatavam seu cansaço. Com um sorriso resplandecente, acomodou-a entre seus braços e a beijou na testa. —Dorme, ágape mou. Quase está amanhecendo.

Mas foi ele quem dormiu enquanto ela o observava, fascinada com a desconhecida sensação de júbilo que a consumia. Edward dormia descontraído, com o lençol sobre os quadris, e ocupava muita mais parte da cama da que lhe correspondia. Soube que estava apaixonada e que não tinha modo de evitá-lo.

A liberdade que almejava tinha sido superada por um anseio infinitamente maior de estar junto a ele.

O único que se exigia era ter fé e estar disposta a crê que Edward nunca a trataria com a crueldade insensível que seu pai tinha demonstrado a sua mãe...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Edward contemplou Isabella ao sair do provador.

—Tudo bem?

Radiante, com um vestido marrom que complementava perfeitamente com seus olhos e seu cabelo castanhos, Isabella girou.

Edward procurou alguma falha, mas o vestido não era demasiado apertado nem demasiado curto, e só deixava descoberto seus torneados braços. Ainda lhe parecia demasiadamente atraente.

Paris era uma cidade cosmopolita, mas fossem onde fossem todos os olhavam. Isabella tinha a confiança e elegância natural que os parisianos admiravam mas, sobretudo, contava com uma excepcional beleza clássica, nada habitual.

—Este tem que te agradar - insistiu Isabella com um sorriso travesso. —Eu posso saber que se passa?

Edward não o sabia. Não entendia porque sempre queria vê-la coberta, não era um homem possessivo. Tânia sempre tinha usado roupa escandalosa e, aparte de que o irritasse sua ânsia constante de atendimento, isso nunca lhe tinha molestado. Mas Isabella só tinha que mostrar ao motorista um vislumbre de coxa quando baixava para entrar na limusine e se punha tenso. Ela não tinha consciência de sua beleza. Mas antes ou depois descobriria seu poder, e Edward não queria que ocorresse quando ele não estivesse presente.

—Está aborrecido?

—Não, encantam-me os desfiles... mas os prefiro em privado - confiou Edward, baixando o tom da voz seus olhos, enfeitiçada por seus atraentes traços. Ela se deleitou com esse aroma masculino que lhe parecia tão familiar. Três semanas junto a Edward mal tinham reparado o júbilo que sentia ao vê-lo, e não a tinham saciado em absoluto. A tinha encantado que enviasse a sua equipe de guarda-costas de volta a Grécia, substituindo-os por homens que a tratavam com respeito. De fato, quanto mais tempo passava com ele, mais se maravilhava quão perfeita que era sua união.

Mas todos esses dia e noites, Isabella tinha sentido cada vez mais o peso de sua consciência.

Perguntava-se como se sentiria Edward se alguma vez descobrisse porque ela tinha casado com ele.

Se, se inteirava de que tinha planejado fugir desde o princípio.

Isabella fez um molejo e se acercou.

Seria destruído toda a confiança, respeito e afeto que sentisse por ela. Nenhum homem merecia que uma mulher o utilizasse para escapar de um lar infeliz. Sentiu um arrepio de apreensão, ao imaginar-se o que ocorreria se Edward descobrisse seu segredo.

Esforçou-se por apagar essa idéia de sua mente e pensou na maravilhosa lua-de-mel que tinham compartilhado. Edward tinha estudado na Inglaterra, mas depois cursou estudos universitários na Sorbona. Falava francês perfeitamente e lhe tinha oferecido uma perspectiva muito real da cidade que amava. Tinha permitido que ela lhe arrastasse ao Museu Marmottan para ver as pinturas de Monet e, uma semana depois, tinha-a deleitado com uma viagem surpresa à casa de Monet, em Giverny. Tinha-lhe encantado a casa rosada com contraventanas verdes, e os fantásticos jardins e estanques que o artista tinha criado como inspiração para sua própria pintura.

Mas as imagens que recordaria sempre eram mais íntimas: molhando-se de cima abaixo pelos imprevisíveis jorros de água do Parque Citroen fez que Edward a beijasse apesar de que tinha aspecto de rata afogada; passear de mão dada pela orla do Sera enquanto Edward lhe explicava que nunca tinha sido romântico e, de repente, interrompia seu discurso para dizer-lhe que quando a brisa lhe alvoroçava o cabelo parecia uma donzela saída da lenda do rei Artur; olhar aos meninos brincar com seus barcos nos jardins Luxemburgo e que Edward a rodeasse com seu braços e dissera.

"Não sei o que está fazendo comigo, mas pela primeira vez em minha vida me vejo desejando ter um filho com uma mulher".

Essa última recordação, em especial, provocava em Isabella um profundo sentimento de felicidade. E, por último, estava o fabuloso bolo que tinha encarregado a noite anterior para celebrar que completava vinte e três anos. Acariciou o anel Victoriano que ele tinha presenteado. Tinha seis pedras diferentes e a tinha encantado que chegara o tempo de eleger algo tão especial para ela.

Saíram da boutique dos Campos Elíseos e voltaram a casa para jantar. Essa noite iam à ópera.

—Me dar pena sairmos de Paris ... disse Isabella quando subiam para mudar-se depois de jantar.

—Não temos que fazer isso ainda. Concede-me trinta e seis horas em Londres e voltarei para passarmos aqui um fim de semana a mais...

—Tens negócios em Londres? - Isabella o olhou com surpresa. - Poderia ir contigo?

—Te aborrecerias muito, ágape mou - suspirou Edward - Terei reuniões todo o dia, e o apartamento da empresa que utilizo ali não é nenhuma maravilha.

Isabella esteve a ponto de assegurar-lhe que não lhe importava o mínimo, que inclusive dormiria num banco do parque por estar junto a ele. Mas, felizmente, seu orgulho e seu sentido comum se o impediram. Depois de três semanas de atenção constante, não podia incomodá-la que passasse uma noite longe dela. Ele lhe molestaria se atuasse de forma possessiva e exigente.

Amava Edward com uma paixão que tinha acreditado impossível e era mais feliz do que nunca tinha imaginado. Ainda que ele não a amasse, parecia preocupar-se muito com ela e a tratava melhor do que a tinham tratado em toda sua vida. Era afetuoso, divertido, encantador e incrivelmente sexy a qualquer hora do dia; as vezes não podia crer que era seu marido.

—Imagina-te quão excitado que voltarei - grunhiu Edward, com voz sensual, abraçando-a.

—Sempre está excitado - exclamou ela, apertando-se contra ele.

—Deixa de fazer isso - protestou Edward quando ela arqueou os quadris e se esfregou insinuosamente contra ele.

Isabella enrijeceu, surpreendida por seu próprio comportamento, mas saber que só lhe restava uma noite de sua idílica lua-de-mel, induziu-a a tentá-lo.

—Obriga-me... - sussurrou.

—Não faz muito, tua idéia de tentação era olhar-me com desejo desde o outro lado da mesa. Era muito doce, mas isto é mais excitante - disse ele super feliz. Sem conter-se, capturou sua sensual boca com seus lábios.

A paixão que não tentou dissimular foi como uma corrente elétrica que percorreu cada fibra do corpo de Isabella. Gemeu suavemente e ele a tomou em seus braços, fechou a porta com o ombro e a tombou na cama.

—Dia ou noite, nunca me canso de ti... Edward a olhou com paixão e, por um instante, seus olhos refletiram a surpresa e incomodidade que lhe causava sua afirmação.

"Atraente", pensou Isabella. Controlou o rosto para ocultar o feliz que lhe fazia essa revelação. Era bem-vindo em qualquer momento do dia ou da noite. Sabia que o desejo não era mais do que um princípio, mas sem esse desejo não tinha esperança de que a amasse algum dia.

Para um homem tão apaixonado como Edward, fazia falta algo mais do que entendimento e metas comuns para construir um casamento estável e duradouro.

—Em que pensas? - exigiu Edward, tirando-lhe a roupa com impaciência - Tens essa expressão quando está tramando algo.

—Tramando? - Isabella o olhou sobressaltada. Ele esboçou esse sorriso voraz que a deixava louca de amor.

—Te conheço, ágape mou. Essa expressão calma e inescrutável sempre significa que pensa em algo profundo e intrigante - explicou.

Tinha razão, e isso emocionou Isabella.

—Suponho que ocultar tuas emoções é natural para ti. Assim atuas na presença de teu pai.

Isabella percebendo o tom sério de sua voz e o brilho escrutador de seus olhos, pálida ela voltou a cabeça.

— Charlie é um homem amedrontador. Até os homens mais forte tremem quando perde os estribos - comentou Edward com tom mais suave - Mas não precisa tomar essas precauções comigo. Posso até perder os estribos de vez em quando, mas nunca perco o controle de meus punhos.

—É bom saber... mas não entendo por que te molestas em dizer-me isso - replicou Isabella com certa tensão. Não era a primeira vez que Edward tirava esse tema nos últimos dias, e não estava disposta a fazer-lhe nenhuma confidência sobre como tinha sido sua vida em Lexos. Fazê-lo implicaria um risco para ele. A curiosidade era muito perigosa. Em Isabella, o hábito de silenciar os abusos de seu pai, estava gravado a fogo, igual que lhes tinha ocorrido a sua mãe e irmão. Mas a demonstração de violência que Edward tinha visto aquela noite no jantar o tinha inquietado e ela era consciente de que cada vez tinha mais suspeitas sobre o que tinha visto. Incomodava-a pensar do que ela tivesse podido acrescentar suas suspeitas sem pretendê-lo.

Edward teve um ataque de frustração ao ver como seu extraordinário rosto se voltava inescrutável. Para Isabella o passado era como um livro fechado. Era como se tivesse nascido no dia do casamento; nunca mencionava sua infância nem a seus parentes, vivos ou mortos.

—Bem, onde estávamos? - caçoou Edward, mudando o rumo de seus pensamentos. Deitou-se atrás dela para baixar-lhe a zíper do vestido. Com mãos firmes e seguras, tirou-lhe o vestido, soltou seu cabelo e deixou que sua experiente boca traçasse um excitante caminho por seu pescoço. Ela tremeu e, ansiosa dele, deu-se a volta e o beijou com paixão. Sentia-se segura com ele, mas também sabia que se falasse demais, ele não estaria a salvo da fúria de seu pai.

—Que te ocorre? - Edward a afastou um segundo e escrutinou seu olhar evasivo.

—Nada... - disse ela, perdendo-se em seus belos olhos. Doíam-lhe os peitos de excitação.

Ele entreabriu suas pernas para que estivessem aos lados das suas e lhe desabotoou o sutiã. Sem alento, ela jogou a cabeça para atrás e arqueou as costas para que sua delicada e sensível pele entrasse em contato com os cachos que salpicavam seu músculos peitoral.

—Vamos chegar tarde à ópera... - assegurou Edward e, agarrando seu cabelo com cuidado, girou-a até apoiá-la de costas no colchão e começou a atormentar seus mamilos eretos com a boca.

Isabella sentiu o fogo que se iniciava no úmido triângulo que coroava suas coxas e se deixou levar pela sensação como um nadador que se afogasse no mar. Enredou os dedos em seu cabelo bronze e desfrutou do prazer que lhe provocavam suas experientes mãos.

—É uma feiticeira... -grunhiu Edward, absorvendo sua expressão embelezada. —Quando você fica entre meus braços, custa-me muito manter o controle.

—Isso é uma queixa? – sussurrou Isabella enquanto ele apoiava seus sensuais lábios justo em cima de sua clavícula e deslizava as mãos por seu corpo. Pouco depois, ardia de desejo sob suas carícias, incapaz de resistir-se a tocá-lo. Explorou com os dedos a fileira de pêlo negro que cruzava seu estômago, mas uma mão deteve seu gesto com um gemido.

—Não posso esperar - Edward, com decisão, situou-se entre suas pernas abertas e a penetrou lenta e poderosamente, obrigando-a a gemer de prazer.

Tudo desapareceu exceto ele e a forma como a enlouquecia, possuía e ao mesmo tempo debilitava com seu amor. Sentiu-o estremecer de paixão e se moldou a ele com abandono, examinando seu atraente rosto. Com poderosas investidas, levou-a à culminação do prazer, deixando-a exausta e satisfeita.

—Chegaremos muito, muito tarde, ágape mou - advertiu Edward beijando seu ombro e lambendo sua pele. -Te importa?

—Importar-me? - a ela não importava nada enquanto a abraçava e a olhava com esses olhos que lhe derretiam o coração. — Não.

—É assombroso o bem que encaixamos - disse Edward com indolente satisfação masculina, e ela esteve a ponto de sorrir ante sua inocência.

Nessas três semanas, Isabella se tinha fixado cuidadosamente em suas preferências e se tinha adaptado a elas. A tinha mortificado compreender que seus gostos para a moda eram demasiado juvenis. Era compreensível, pois nunca tinha passado pela fase natural de definir sua própria identidade elegendo sua roupa na adolescência. Sem chegar a dizê-lo claramente, Edward lhe tinha

feito compreender que o modelito que se tinha posto para ir ao aeroporto só era popular entre adolescentes , uma fase que, com vinte e três anos, ela deveria ter não entendia muito bem como encaixava essa atitude com a roupa escandalosa que tinha usado sua noiva, Tânia, mas aceitava a realidade: Edward tinha amado a Tânia e o amor era cego. Ela não contava com essa segurança, assim que decidiu pôr sua aprovação acima de suas próprias preferências.

Assim que seus adorados sapatos com saltos de diamantes, que Edward tinha considerado o cúmulo da vulgaridade, não tinham saído do armário. Ademais, a ele lhe agradava levantar-se muito cedo, para não mencionar sua preferência pela comida grega, quando ela teria sido feliz provando todo tipo de cozinha internacional. Não era mais do que uma questão de acoplar-se a ele, pensou com amorosa indulgência.

—Não me agrada a ópera - confiou Edward com preguiça, Isabella conteve um suspiro. Edward se inclinou sobre ela com olhos brilhantes e zombadores. -Mas sei que estava desejando por toda a semana, então nós iremos.

—Então mais vale que corramos! - Isabella tirou o relógio, atirou-o sobre a mesinha de Edward e correu ao banheiro para dar-se o chuveiro mais rápido do século.

Trinta minutos depois. Com o cabelo recolhido e preso com uma magnifica tiara de

amantistas e diamantes, a jogo com o colar e os brincos, e vestida com uma ajustada túnica lilás que se abria acima do joelho, Isabella procurou o relógio que tinha atirado com descuido. Não estava entre os lençóis nem no tapete. Recordou que a gaveta da mesinha estava aberto quando foi banhar-se, assim que atirou dele. Sorriu ao ver o relógio, mas também viu uma foto.

Pôs-se o relógio, afastou com um dedo a caixa de preservativos e pegou a foto da sorridente loira de biquíni. Com um nó na garganta, sentou-se na cama para estudar Tânia Denali. A noiva de Edward tinha sido extremamente atraente e inclusive o olhar crítico de Isabella podia apreciar a voluptuosa figura, as perfeitas e longas pernas, o olhar provocante e o sorriso sensual. Soube imediatamente que Edward tinha tirado essa foto. Tânia posava para seu amante, confiante e

segura de sua admiração. Coberta de suor frio e com um nó no estômago, Isabella deixou a foto onde a tinha encontrado e fechou a gaveta. Sentia-se como se Edward lhe tivesse dado uma punhalada. Por que tinha uma foto de Tânia ao lado de sua cama matrimonial? Com que freqüência a olhava? Sem dúvida estava ali

para algo...

Notou um intenso vazio, mas também cólera e dor. Durante toda a lua-de-mel, tinha-se esforçado por não pensar em que Edward provavelmente tinha desfrutado apaixonadamente fazendo com Tânia o que fazia com ela. Não teria feito sentido arruinar seu próprio desfrute pensando nisso, mas a foto acabava de atirar por terra essa visão sensata e liberal de seu casamento.

Edward saiu do vestidor. Isabella lhe jogou uma olhadela para gravar sua imagem em sua mente, enquanto a dor e o ressentimento começavam a mexer em seu interior. Tinha renunciado a seu orgulho por ele, inclusive tinha deixado a busca de sua irmã gêmea, tinha se esforçado para ser a esposa que ele queria. Esse tinha sido seu grande erro, tinha esquecido o que ele queria dela.

—Dá uma volta – pediu Edward com voz grave e sensual – Está

fantástica com esse vestido.

—Vi a foto de Tânia Denali que há em tua mesinha de noite! - exclamou Isabella voltando-se para ele e olhando-o com olhos brilhantes.

—E? - inquiriu Edward levantando levemente as sobrancelhas com ar interrogante, tentando não reagir como costumava fazer diante esse tipo de cenas.

Essa palavra fez que a dor de Isabella se convertesse num ataque de ira cega e incontrolável. E?

Como senão importasse que seu marido adorasse a foto de outra mulher, como se ela não tivesse direito a comentá-lo, como se não fosse uma objeção razoável. Isabella leu nessa palavra significados que ele nunca teria imaginado.

—Se não te desfazer dessa foto, te abandonarei! - ela gritou, e seu assombro ao ouvir a melodramática ameaça foi ainda maior do que o dele. Edward a olhou com expressão incrédula e sardônica.

—Se não formos à ópera agora mesmo, não valerá a pena ir - disse.

Isabella, silenciada momentaneamente por essa forma de evitar o tema, olhou-o furiosa.

—Crês que penso ir ver uma estúpida ópera quando há uma foto de outra mulher em nosso quarto?

—Não grite comigo - replicou Edward com voz suave e baixa, mas com uma ameaça velada e tormentosa nos olhos.

A Isabella lhe encolheu o estômago, sentiu, pela primeira vez, o mesmo medo que a aterrorizava na presença de seu pai. Mas se desatou nela a mesma rebeldia que a enfrentava a Charlie Swan, quando sua mãe ainda vivia.

—Me insultaste - declarou com feroz convicção.

Edward, enquanto, amaldiçoava a ineficiência do serviço doméstico, pois tinha dado ordens de que fizessem desaparecer toda recordação desse tipo. Mas também pensou, com a irritação de um macho que odiava as complicações, que só a uma esposa lhe ocorreria examinar seus objetos pessoais.

—De que maneira te insultei? –disse ele tom de chatice que normalmente lhe tinha servido para baixar-lhes as fumaças à maioria das mulheres.

—Eu sou tua esposa. Ela era uma vadia - quanto o disse, Isabella se envergonhou de si mesma. Utilizar um termo tão cruel e denegrante com uma mulher à que ele tinha amado era imperdoável,

Edward ficou sorvente. Seus olhos relampejaram de ira e seu olhar de desprezo foi castigo mais do que suficiente para ela.

—Respeito sua memória, e o mesmo fará você, porque não estou disposto a tolerar teus ciúmes - disse com dureza.

—Não tenho ciúmes dela... - falou Isabella roucamente, com um nó na garganta.

Edward não contestou. Simplesmente, abandonou o quarto, Isabella, desconcertada, fechou os olhos desesperada por sua própria estupidez. Um minuto depois correu atrás dele, mas quando chegou à escada, a porta debaixo se fechava inesperadamente.

Ciúme, sim, admitiu Isabella com dor. Estava amargamente ciumenta da mulher que tinha tido em suas mãos o coração de Edward. Não importava que Tânia estivesse morta: sua recordação seguia viva. Ele nunca a mencionava, mas ela também não lhe tinha feito nenhuma pergunta.

Quanto mais importante se fazia Edward para ela, menos capaz de sentia de pensar em sua noiva.

Mas, na realidade, não tinha razão para que não conservasse uma foto de Tânia; nem sequer estava à vista. Isabella sabia que, ao meter-se no que não lhe importava, tinha arruinado a última noite de sua lua-de-mel.

Com a esperança de que regressasse e a determinação de pedir-lhe desculpas, Isabella desceu para esperá-lo no salão. Estava muito afetada e temia o mal que podia ter causado a sua relação.

Perguntou-se porque parecia condenada a ocupar sempre um segundo posto no coração de toda as pessoas que lhe importava. Era uma constante em sua vida. Eric sempre tinha sido o preferido de seus pais, Isabella só era um bebê que precisava um lar e que a compassiva e generosa Amanda tinha aceitado. E também ocupava o segundo posto para seu marido, porque Edward nunca

teria casado com ela se Tânia tivesse viva. Mas, ainda que o sabia, tinha-se apaixonado loucamente dele, deixando de lado sua maior ambição: reunir-se com sua irmã gêmea.

Tinha a intenção de desafiar a seu pai e contar para Edward a verdade sobre seus

antecedentes, com a esperança de que entendesse quando significava para ela encontrar a Misty.

Perguntou-se por que não o tinha feito ainda e a resposta fez que se envergonhasse de sua própria covardia. Tinha evitado contar para Edward que era adotada porque temia que pensasse pior dela ao saber que não era uma Swan. Inclusive Eric, que a amava, tinha-se compadecido por não ter nascido na família.

Muito pior do que tudo isso era saber que Edward tinha saído completamente aborrecido com ela.

Quando Edward entrou na sala, umas horas depois, encontrou Isabella profundamente adormecida no sofá.

Ela acordou quando ele a levantou em seus braços. Olhou seu rosto e o leve sorriso que curvava sua boca e piscou confusa, mas não pôde evitar dizer o último que tinha pensado antes de dormir-se.

—Que te pareceria se tivesse uma foto de Jacob em nosso dormitório? - lhe perguntou.

Edward ficou quieto, completamente desconcertado.

—Não o permitiria - grunhiu, sem pensá-lo sequer. Depois de um segundo de silêncio, compreendeu o que tinha dito e seus lábios mudaram de cor.

—Não deveria ter dito o que disse - se desculpou Isabella, aplacada por essa admissão.

Furioso por esse comentário sobre Jacob e porque o tivesse apanhado dessa maneira, Edward se encolheu de ombros e começou a despir-se. Nem um poço de tortura lhe teria feito confessar que tinha reservado outras entradas para a ópera para esse fim de semana.

— Edward, eu... - começou Isabella, sentindo-se culpada por ter evitado pedir-lhe uma autêntica desculpa.

—Tenho um vôo às seis da manhã - interrompeu ele friamente — Adiemos qualquer conversa séria até minha volta.

—Mas tenho que te dizer algo, e se esperar, posso perder a coragem - disse Isabella, metendo-se na cama.

Edward a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—É um segredo de família e meu pai me advertiu que não te dissesse porque não quer que se saiba, disse apressadamente. Não nasci da família Swan... sou adotada.

—Tens estado bebendo? - inquiriu Edward incrédulo, Bella saltou da cama, foi ao vestidor e voltou.

—Esta é minha irmã, minha gêmea... - lhe entregou a foto que tinha sacado da valise. - Chama-se Misty.

—O que diz é sério? - Edward olhou para Bella com expressão de assombro, depois de jogar uma olhadela à foto em preto e branco, em que aparecia um bebê.

—Uma enfermeira lhe tirou uma foto antes de que nos separassem - explicou Isabella empalidecendo ao ver sua expressão. Meteu-se na cama rapidamente.

—Adotada... – Edward se sentou no divã. —Quando te adotaram?

—Só tinha umas semanas - disse Isabella e depois lhe explicou que não nasceu com boa saúde e sua mãe tinha decidido que não podia fazer-se cargo de um bebê que precisava cuidados e tratamento médico.

—Que problema tinhas? - exigiu Edward.

—Não pesava o suficiente e tinha problemas de alimentação...e ademais nasci com os quadris abertos - Isabella fez uma careta. Meu pai queria que minha mãe adotasse um menino. Mas ela escolheu a mim. Ele tinha a esperança que, depois de adotar-me, ela voltasse a ficar gestante.

—Ouvi dizer que as vezes acontece. Edward observou seu rosto, compreendendo que entrava num terreno minado no que não sabia manejar-se. Quando te inteiraste de que eras adotada?

—Era tão pequena que nem sequer o sei.

—Onde nascestes?

—Em Londres.

—Te adotaram na Inglaterra? - Edward não pôde ocultar seu assombro.

—Por minhas veias não corre nem uma gota de sangue grego - admitiu Isabella, arrependendo-se demasiado tarde de sua confissão.

Edward estava obviamente consternado. E nem sequer tinha admitido sua pouco apresentável origem, para não mencionar à infortunada irmã que era amante de um magnata.

— Ser grega adotiva, é a seguinte melhor opção, assegurou Edward rapidamente, pondo uma mão sobre a sua com gesto compreensivo. Decidiu, fazendo graça de seu tato. Não lhe dizer que ter se livrado dos genes dos Swan podia considerar-se uma bênção.

Isabella não desejava sua compaixão e começava a atravessa-la a dor habitual, de sentir-se recusada. Importava-lhe demasiado o que Edward pensasse dela. Perguntou-se porque. Na realidade não tinha importância. Seguia sendo a herdeira dos Swan, seguia sendo sua esposa e ele seguia tendo uma foto de Tânia Denali em seu dormitório. Liberou sua mão de um puxão, deu a volta e fechou os olhos, ardentes de lágrimas.

—Creio que tinhas direito de saber - disse com voz inexpressiva. —Mas não quero falar mais disso. - Boa noite!

Quando lsabella acordou na manhã seguinte, entristeceu ao compreender que Edward já tinha ido. Mas uma hora depois recebeu uma enorme cesta de flores. Abriu o cartão que a acompanhava.

"Agora és uma Christoulakis", tinha escrito Edward, obviamente como se pensasse que a consolaria saber que não tinha honra maior para uma mulher. Os olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas inclusive enquanto ela ria.

Perguntou-se se tinha mal interpretado sua reação a noite anterior, projetando nele sua própria insegurança. Tinha parecido muito desconcertado ao inteirar-se de que era adotada, mas não teria escrito essa mensagem se isso o preocupasse seriamente. Almejou poder estar com ele e a enfureceu ter-se deixado levar por seu caos emocional e não ter feito as pazes depois de sua primeira briga. Teria que esperar trinta e seis horas até que ele regressasse.

Então lhe ocorreu que podia ir a Londres e fazer-lhe uma surpresa. A idéia se apoderou de Isabella. Os empregados deviam conhecer a direção de seu apartamento, e quando ele finalizasse seu dia de trabalho, ela estaria esperando-o...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Isabella estava com um humor fantástico quando a limusine que seus guarda-costas tinham conseguido estacionou diante o bloco de apartamentos.

Estava em Londres pela primeira vez desde seu nascimento. Graças a sua mãe adotiva, era bilingüe, mas temia ter esquecido o inglês que Amanda utilizava com ela e com Eric quando estavam a sós. Decidiu comprová-lo batendo um papo com o homem de negócios que estava a seu lado no vôo de Paris. Era muito falador e a tinha animado muito ao dizer-lhe que falava muito bem, com um leve sotaque que parecia encantador.

Isabella saiu do elevador e foi para a porta do apartamento. Em vez de utilizar a cópia da chave que tinha encontrado na casa de Paris, decidiu tocar a campainha, talvez tivesse alguém dentro. A porta se abriu e uma mulher alta de cabelo castanho, com um traje negro que realçava sua figura, assomou a cabeça com um sorriso deslumbrante que desapareceu ao ver a Isabella.

—Sou Isabella Christoulakis - surpresa, mas pensando que a mulher trabalhava para Edward, entrou no vestíbulo.

—Pascale Portier a esbelta francesa deixou que a porta se fechasse só.

—Trabalha para meu marido? - perguntou Isabella. Entrou no salão e viu, com desilusão, que era tão frio como uma habitação de hotel. Recordou que ele tinha dito que era um apartamento da empresa. Isabella compreendeu que se alojava ali outra pessoa seria difícil desfrutar de um romântico jantar para dois. A mulher não tinha contestado e, voltando-se para ela, olhou-a interrogante.

—Não... não trabalho para Edward - Pascale a olhava fixamente, com as bochechas arreboladas e expressão dura. — Edward esperava que viesse?

—Não a mulher parecia estar à defensiva e Isabella se pôs tensa

- Suponho que dorme aqui, não?

—Te equivocas e encolheu de ombros e esboçou um sorriso malicioso - Suponho que uma esposa tem prioridade sobre uma amante, assim farei a mala.

Isabella não ouviu mais do que a primeira parte de sua declaração. A impressão fez que todo seu corpo se empapasse de suor frio. Uma amante? Começaram a apitar-lhe os ouvidos e lhe pareceu que a voz da mulher soava muito longe. Um instante depois, tudo encaixou em seu lugar: Edward lhe tinha dito que não lhe agradaria o apartamento e que estaria demasiado ocupado para passar tempo com ela. Tinha sido uma tonta ao não ver o que era óbvio!

Edward não queria que o acompanhasse a Londres. Tinha outros planos para essas trinta e seis horas. Isabella teve a sensação de que as paredes se jogavam sobre ela e o solo se afundava sob seus pés. Fez um esforço e se obrigou a examinar Pascale. Era outra loira alta, bela e segura, do estilo de Tânia Denali, o tipo de mulher que parecia definir as preferências sexuais de Edward.

Como tinha podido pensar nem um segundo que uma esposa diminuta e morena podia atrair muito tempo a um homem como ele?

Sem dizer uma palavra, Isabella saiu do apartamento.

Notou uma gota de suor deslizar-se entre seus seios. Encontrar-se com a amante de Edward a tinha destroçado. Mas também se sentia como se seu cérebro se tivesse partido em dois. Por um lado, almejava encontrar alguma outra explicação à presença da francesa no apartamento; por outro, já tinha aceitado que Edward pensava passar a noite ali, traindo-a com outra mulher.

Afinal de contas, seu pai lhe tinha advertido que Edward lhe seria infiel.

Os guarda-costas, que a esperavam no vestíbulo do térreo, levaram-na de volta ao estacionamento, Isabella sabia exatamente o que sua família tivesse esperado que fizesse nessas circunstâncias: voltar a Paris e comportar-se como se nunca tivesse estado em Londres. Tinham-na educado com o critério de que, enquanto uma mulher sempre devia manter uma reputação decente, um homem podia fazer o que quisesse desde que fora discreto. Sua própria mãe tinha ignorado as infidelidades de seu pai na medida do possível. Mas lsabella não tinha espírito de mártir.

Ainda devastada, começava a enfadar-se. Não deveria ter esquecido que seu casamento era uma aliança financeira, mais do que uma relação pessoal. O amor a tinha cegado, fazendo-a esquecer a reputação de mulherengo de Edward.

Tinha criado expectativas irreais e o resultado eram a humilhação e a angústia. Tinha que deixar claro a Edward que não tinha intenção de tolerar sua infidelidade. Pediu ao motorista que a levasse ao escritório de seu marido.

—Não, não me anuncie - ela disse à recepcionista que a recebeu na elegante recepção de Sociedades Christoulakis. Quero fazer uma surpresa a meu marido. —Onde fica seu escritório?

Sem fazer caso da secretária que a seguiu solícita, falando de uma reunião terrivelmente importante que começaria em cinco minutos, Isabella abriu a porta. Entrou e a fechou a suas costas.

Edward falava ao telefone, o sol o iluminava desde atrás, realçando os bem definidos planos de seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam como esmeraldas quando levantou a cabeça para ver quem o interrompia.

—Isabella? Edward se levantou de um salto.

Ao vê-lo, a barreira de cautela e indiferença que Isabella tinha interposto entre sua mente e suas emoções se derrubou. Se lhe fez um nó na garganta quando ele esboçou um amplo sorriso de boas-vindas que iluminou seu rosto. Desconcertou-a, pois teria convencido a qualquer de que lhe encantava a súbita aparição de sua esposa em Londres. Mas se disse que essa habilidade para ocultar suas reações só demonstrava o arteiro e astuto que podia ser. Isabella se pôs rígida e levantou o queixo com desafio. Odiava-o, mas também o amava e desejava.

—Só vim para dizer-te que nosso casamento terminou.

—Como? - o sorriso de Edward desapareceu e fincou os olhos nela com assombro.

—Nossos advogados se encarregarão dos trâmites legais da separação - declarou lsabella com acidez - Não quero voltar a ver-te, nem discutir isto contigo.

—Creia-me, ágape mou... vais discuti-lo até o amanhecer - replicou Edward baixinho, com olhos brilhantes de cólera e incredulidade. Diga-me o que tens metido na cabeça, não vai sair-te assim!

—Conheci a tua amante no apartamento - afirmou Isabella com a cara tão rígida que se sentia como se falasse através de uma máscara.

—Não tenho nenhuma amante - Edward se tensionou e seus olhos se escureceram ao ouvir esse dado. —Pascale é uma antiga namorada, nada mais. Ainda tem a chave do apartamento e me procurou esta manhã quando chegou a Londres. Disse-lhe que podia passar a noite ali, mas recusei seu convite para jantar.

—Que classe de estúpida acha que sou? - Isabella soltou uma risada histérica ao recordar a decepção de Pascale quando viu a ela na porta em vez de Edward.

—É minha esposa e espero que confie em mim - exclamou Edward com fúria. - Pedirei a minha secretária que me faça uma reserva num hotel para esta noite.

—Por certo, não admitirias a verdade a não ser que te pegasse no ato de trair-me – reprovou Isabella amargamente, enfurecida pelo que considerava astutas mentiras que pretendiam fazê-la duvidar de si mesma. - Mas vi o suficiente como para convencer-me de que segues sendo o mulherengo que sempre foste. Não penso viver com um marido infiel...

—Escutaste uma só palavra do que disse? - cuspiu Edward com tom agressivo - Não, claro que não. Tinha me declarado culpado antes de entrar ao escritório. Nem sequer me dá a oportunidade de defender-me!

—Conheço tua reputação com as mulheres - Isabella ergueu a cabeça, notando que começava a perder a compostura - Não aceitarei um casamento assim. Não viverei com mentiras e dissimulações...

—Meu Deus... não vais a nenhum lugar até que esclarecemos isto! - falou Edward,

caminhando para ela.

—Calar-me ou ameaçar-me bater não servirá de nada! - exclamou lsabella, dando um passo para atrás.

—Bater-te? - Edward ficou imóvel, como se ela tivesse deixado cair uma bomba ante ele. Sua pele empalideceu e fincou os olhos no tenso triângulo de seu rosto, temeroso e, ao tempo, desafiante. —Acredita que te bateria?

Isabella se estremeceu ao compreender o que acabava de revelar sem pretendê-lo.

—Teu pai sim, te batia... - raciocinou Edward um segundo depois, apesar de que o tinha suspeitado. —Acha que todos os homens são assim? Nunca bati em uma mulher em minha vida, nem o farei! Como pudeste pensar que te faria dano?

A Isabella lhe tremia os dentes. Afastou-se dele como se a tivesse atacado. Ainda que parecia consternado pelo que tinha descoberto, seus olhos chuviscavam ameaçadores e cheios de lágrimas.

Perplexa, Isabella lhe deu as costas; sempre se tinha sentido segura com Edward e, no fundo, sabia que não era como seu pai nesse aspecto.

—Para tua própria segurança - advertiu com voz entrecortada - não permitas nunca que meu pai se inteire de que o sabes. Arruinou a homens por muito menos.

Edward calou. Limitou-se a rodeá-la com os braços por trás, aumentando ainda mais a confusão de Isabella. Foi um abraço cálido e reconfortante, calculado para não a ameaçar nem invadir seu espaço pessoal. A Isabella a sobrepojou seu desejo de apoiar-se nele, de sentir a força e o calor de seu corpo musculoso uma vez mais. Só uma vez mais, antes de abandoná-lo.

—Ele nunca voltará a pôr uma mão em você, ágape mou - disse Edward roucamente – Te juro! Não voltará a Lexos. Não voltará a estar a sós com ele. Enquanto eu viver, sempre estarás segura.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas, sabia que ele falava sério e cada célula de seu corpo desejou estabelecer contato físico com esse homem ao que ainda amava. Parecia-lhe impossível afastar-se de Edward nesse momento, mas se recordou que não era bom para ela. Não podia viver com um homem em que não confiasse plenamente; a tinha ferido e ela tinha a obrigação de se proteger. Se seguissem casados a destroçaria, como Charlie Swan tinha feito com sua mãe

adotiva.

—Preciso mais - suspirou. Esforçando-se para superar sua debilidade, saiu do círculo protetor de seus braços e se voltou para ele. —Mais do tu que podes dar-me.

—Não te fui infiel... nem serei no futuro - afirmou Edward, fincando seus olhos verdes nela.

Isabella pensou que seguramente ele acreditava em suas próprias palavras. Talvez, como tinha descoberto sem dar-lhe tempo a sucumbir diante os encantos de Pascale, o arrependimento lhe fazia crer que podia mudar. Mas era demasiado tarde. Edward era um homem demasiado atraente, poderoso e rico; isso o convertia num repto para muitas mulheres que se esforçariam por tentá-lo.

—Foi uma lua-de-mel maravilhosa — sussurrou Isabella com sinceridade. —Espero que não te ofenda se te digo que mereço algo mais que seguir casada com um homem como você. Um homem que enterrou seu coração na tumba de outra mulher...

—Isabella - tentou interromper ele.

—Necessito um homem que me queira por mim mesma, e prefiro estar sozinha a me conformar com menos. Levo toda a vida me conformando com menos, mas isso se acabou – afirmou com angústia. - Mereço ter minha própria vida; penso encontrar a minha irmã, Misty, e chegar a conhecê-la.

—Ajudarei-te a encontrar a sua irmã, mas não a que viva longe de mim! -Edward lhe agarrou as mãos. —Isto é uma loucura. Acredito que não entendeste nada do que hei dito, e está muito alterada.

A porta se abriu e Edward deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. Na porta tinha um homem maior, com traje e uma touca árabe, com aspecto de estar impaciente.

—Excelência... - Edward, todo profissionalismo, acercou-se a saudá-lo. Depois de trocar algumas frases no que Isabella supôs era árabe, Edward a apresentou como sua esposa. O visitante era um emir, com um nome demasiado longo para que Isabella o recordasse. Sorriu-lhe com educação, compreendendo que devia ser essa pessoa tão importante sobre cuja chegada lhe tinha advertido a secretária de Edward. Segundos depois, entraram os acompanhantes do emir e

Edward, compreendendo que não tinha mais remédio do que adiar sua conversa, abriu a porta do escritório contíguo para que Isabella entrasse.

—Vinte minutos... por favor, espera - urgiu Edward baixinho, procurando seus evasivos olhos castanhos.

Isabella, vendo que não se atrevia a deixá-la sem essa garantia, assentiu. Agora mais descontraído, Edward fechou a porta, deixando-a só. Isabella inspirou uma grande baforada de ar e, sem duvidar saiu ao corredor pela outra porta. Disse que tudo seria mais fácil assim. Não teria mais discussões desagradáveis, nem cenas emocionais que poderiam fazer-lhe perder o impulso e a segurança. Era muito débil em tudo o que concernia a Edward, mas tinha falado muito sério. A partir desse momento poderia ter todas as pessoas lhes que desejasse e seguir adorando as fotos de Tânia, e ela teria sua própria vida...

Quando chegou abaixo lhe pediu a um dos guarda-costas que chamasse um táxi e que recolhesse sua mala da limusine. Quando chegou o táxi informou aos guarda-costas que Edward não queria que a acompanhassem ou seguissem. Depois, pediu ao motorista de táxi que a levasse a estação de trem mais próxima para viajar ao Norfolk.

Estava dando os primeiros passos para encontrar a sua irmã, iniciando uma viagem com o que tinha sonhado muitas vezes. Mas, embora por fim tinha reclamado o direito e a liberdade para efetuá-lo, as lágrimas a afogavam e não podia suportar a idéia de não voltar a ver o Edward. A idéia de viver sem ele a golpeou como uma rocha que caísse de grande altura, e não a consolou absolutamente dizer-se que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

Eram mais das nove da noite quando Isabella saiu do carro e esperou por outro táxi para do que a recolhesse. Por fim estava a só uns quilômetros da casa em que vivia sua irmã quando a escreveu, fazia quase cinco anos. O taxista lhe comentou que Fossets era uma meta na comunidade: um edifício alto e delgado, de telhado muito inclinado e com janelas na cobertura, que na distância, faziam que parecesse uma casa de bonecas. A Isabella se fez um nó na garganta ao recordar essa carta que seu pai não lhe tinha permitido contestar. Perguntou-se se sua irmã lhe perdoaria essa falta de resposta e se teria alguém em Fossets que pudesse dar-lhe dados sobre Misty.

Pediu ao motorista que a esperasse, pois pensava passar a noite num hotel da localidade e, muito nervosa, tocou a campainha. Uma mulher de meia idade abriu a porta.

—Sinto molestá-la a esta hora, mas tentava encontrar a uma mulher chamada Misty Garitón - explicou lsabella. - Vivia aqui faz uns cinco anos.

—Mas já não mais — disse a mulher com expressão desconcertada.

—Misty se casou o ano passado.

—Se casou? - repetiu lsabella com surpresa.

—Sim, claro...com Leone Andracchi, um conhecido homem de negócios. Têm um menino pequeno, Connor. Birdie Peace, a mulher que tinha a tutela de Misty. Ainda vive aqui, mas esta noite saiu.

—Poderia dar-me o endereço de Misty? – perguntou Isabella com o coração a ponto de sair do peito. Sua interlocutora a olhou com certa incomodidade.

—Bem, na realidade, não sei se devo. Poderia dizer-me por que quer pôr-se em contato com Misty?

—Creio...isto é, sei que é minha irmã gêmea. - A mim me adotaram, mas ela foi a uma família de acolhida. - Faz muito tempo que desejo encontrá-la.

—Santo céu - disse a mulher depois de uns segundos de silêncio. Quer entrar e esperar até que volte Birdie?

—Obrigada, mas levo todo o dia viajando e estou muito cansada. Isabella não se sentia capaz de enfrentar-se com a curiosidade que irradiava o rosto da mulher. —Se pudesse dar-me o número de telefone de Misty...

Minutos depois, Isabella voltou ao táxi. Tinha-o. Tinha o número de telefone! Ademais, tinha-se inteirado de que sua irmã estava na segunda residência de seu marido, na Escócia, a uns trezentos quilômetros de distância. Não se atrevia a crer-se que podia ligar nesse número e ouvir a voz dessa irmã que não conhecia.

Pelo visto, seu pai lhe tinha mentido sobre a vida de sua irmã, a suposta mulher aventureira.

Isabella desejava aconselhar e ajudar, estava felizmente casada e tinha um filho. Essa descoberta fez a lsabella recordar sua própria e humilhante situação; seu casamento mal tinha durado a lua de mel.

Quando Isabella se instalou numa suite do Hotel Belstone House, o primeiro que fez foi pedir o jantar, pois estava mareada de fome. Depois, voltou a estudar o pedaço de papel onde estava escrito o telefone. Seu sentido comum a convenceu de que não seria muito sociável chamar a essa hora da noite para falar com sua irmã pela primeira vez.

Frustrada, tentou não pensar em Edward e no que podia estar fazendo nesse momento. Ela lhe tinha devolvido a liberdade, assim ele tinha direito a desfrutá-la. Edward poderia estar compartilhando com Pascale esse jantar romântico que Isabella tinha imaginado para eles dois quando saiu de Paris. Lhe revirou o estômago ao pensá-lo.

Tirou-se os anéis que ele lhe tinha presenteado e os deixou na mesinha de café. Decidiu dar-se um chuveiro rápido e pôr-se algo mais cômodo antes de que chegasse o jantar.

Enquanto se banhava, uma vozinha interna começou a martelar sua cabeça, propondo a possibilidade de que Edward tivesse dito a verdade sobre Pascale. Talvez fosse só uma ex-amante que tinha aparecido sem prévio aviso e se tinha instalado no apartamento com a intenção de convencê-lo a prosseguir com sua relação apesar de seu casamento. Isabella grunhiu ao ver o rumo que tomavam os seus pensamentos. Pensar assim era arriscar-se a converter-se na típica esposa que escondia a cabeça e aceitava qualquer desculpa, por mais improvável que fosse. Estava segura de que seria capaz de desapaixonar-se de Edward, de que conhecer seu verdadeiro caráter mataria esse amor. Perguntou-se por que a vida era tão cruel. Só tinha sido capaz de admirar e respeitar Jacob, ainda que era um homem excepcional em mudança, quando Edward apareceu em sua vida, e sendo consciente de seus defeitos, tinha-lhe permitido que lhe roubasse o coração.

Enquanto se atava o cinto da bata de seda, ouviu o ruído de um helicóptero que voava muito baixo. Acercou-se à janela. O coração lhe deu um saltou ao ver o inconfundível logotipo das Empresas Christoulakis gravado no aparelho que sobrevoava os jardins do hotel, preparando-se para pousar...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8.

Edward saltou do helicóptero furioso. Quando essa tarde tinha entrado ao escritório contíguo ao seu e o tinha encontrado vazio tinha sentido como se lhe tivessem dado uma punhalada nas costas. Para ele, se Isabella tivesse aceitado esperar e não tivesse cumprido sua palavra era uma traição imperdoável. Até esse momento, tinha estado reflexionando sobre o fato de que era filha de um pai que tinha tido mais aventuras casado do que as que tinham a maioria dos homens solteiros.

Inclusive tinha reconhecido que sua própria reputação de mulherengo, contribuiu. Mas, não podia aceitar que Isabella não tivesse aceitado imediatamente sua explicação com respeito de Pascale.

No entanto, o giro que tinha dado a situação o preocupava bem mais. A equipe de segurança lhe disse que tinha despedido aos guarda-costas e lhe horrorizou imaginar-se a Isabella com essa ridícula valise cheia de dinheiro e de jóias só e sem proteção. Isabella tinha tanta capacidade de cuidar de si mesma no mundo real como um personagem de desenhos animados.

Arrependeu-se de não ter mencionado o conteúdo dessa valise quando estavam em Paris.

Mas não tinha querido envergonhá-la nem fazer-lhe dano. Supunha que tinha direito a suas pequenas manias. Que não pudesse suportar a idéia de separar-se das jóias herdadas de sua mãe e não se sentisse segura sem uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro não era problema, desde que estivesse protegida em todo momento.

Estava a ponto de chamar à polícia quando um dos guarda-costas admitiu que na realidade a estavam seguindo dois homens, mas que não o haviam dito se por acaso lhe incomodava que a tivessem desobedecido. O imenso alívio do Edward se converteu pouco a pouco na ira mais intensa que tinha sentido em sua vida.

.

Ela pensava que a tivessem obedecido. O imenso alívio de Edward se converteu pouco a pouco na ira mais intensa que tinha sentido em sua vida.

Isabella, rígida e com a cabeça alta, esperava o telefonema na porta. Tinha que ser Edward! Não podia acreditar em coincidência de que outro executivo de sua empresa tivesse decidido alojar-se no mesmo hotel que ela. Recordou-se que não lhe dava medo nada de que pudesse dizer-lhe Edward, mas seu pânico se misturava com uma intensa excitação.

De repente, sem chamada prévia, ouviu-se o clique do cartão que fazia de chave e a porta se abriu de par em par. Edward entrou de uma pernada e fechou a porta. Seus olhos flamejavam de fúria e tinha o rosto desencaixado.

—Como te atreves registrar-te como uma Swan? lhe lançou Edward sem preâmbulos. - Como te atreves a negar meu nome?

Isabella não esperava algo assim, entreabriu os lábios e, sem saber que dizer, fechou-os de novo para, ao menos, salvar sua dignidade.

—Não deveria me surpreender de sua arrogância! -continuou Edward. —É uma Swan de pés a cabeça!

—Isso não é verdade... -disse ela abrindo os olhos castanhos com assombro.

—Não? Que direito tinha de me dizer que nosso matrimônio tinha acabado? Acaso é a única pessoa envolvida? É que não te equivoca alguma vez? Sempre julga os outros sem ter provas? Ao primeiro problema foge como se lhe perseguissem os demônios.

Isabella apertou os dentes e se negou a reagir em modo algum.

—Mas claro, é uma Swan... como poderia te equivocar? - arrebitou Edwarf com ironia. Tirou uma pequena gravadora e a pôs sobre a mesa. - Só que esta vez, como vais comprovar, fez o ridículo!

—Sério? - Isabella tinha a cara vermelha como carmim. Que vai fazer essa máquina? Paralisar-me?

—Em meu escritório gravam todas as minhas conversas - Edward apertou o botão com força.

O aparelho se pôs em ação. Isabella, tensa, escutou a Edward atender o telefonema de Pascale.

Ela reconheceu a voz profunda da mulher de imediato. A surpreendeu que Pascale falasse a Edward em grego. Ela lhe dizia que ia passar a noite em Londres e que, como sabia que Edward também estava ali, esperava que pudessem encontrá-la. Imóvel como uma estátua Isabella escutou o resto da conversa. A voz de Edward soou fria e distante quando compreendeu que Pascale tinha se instalado no apartamento, mas ela fez questão de que jantassem juntos.

—Deixa-me em paz! - se ouviu a voz seca de Edward - Use o apartamento esta noite se queres, mas quando saíres deixa ali a chave. — Não irei visitar-te.

—Mas sabes onde encontrar-me se mudares de opinião - ronroneou Pascale provocante antes de desligar.

Seguiu um silêncio. Bella, inquieta, brincava com os extremos do cinto da bata. Por dentro, estourava de júbilo e alívio. Tinha-se equivocado por completo isso a fazia imensamente feliz saber que tinha julgado mal a seu marido. Todo o peso da dor com o que levava lutando todo o dia, desapareceu num instante.

— Edward... - fixou os olhos brilhantes nele e seguiu com tom rouco de emoção. —Eu...

—Não - Edward levantou a mão com desprezo - Não te atrevas a pensar nem um segundo que se pedir perdão vais solucionar algo desta vez!

—Mais sinto tanto... - falou Isabella com surpresa.

—Dissestes que esperarias no escritório, mentistes. - Nunca fiquei com uma mulher em quem não confiasse. —Espero de minha esposa um alto grau de lealdade e honradez. - E tu precisa dessas duas qualidades!

—Mas, eu... - Em Isabella se fechou a garganta, sua condenação a tinha devastado.

—Não há desculpas que valham - Edward a olhou de acima abaixo com desdém. – Deixaste-me plantado quando ao menos o que me devias era escutar-me. Ao primeiro problema, destrói o que temos e vais embora!

—Que tu acha que tinha que pensar quando me encontrei com Pascale em teu apartamento? - exigiu Bella emotivamente, tentando defender-se.

—Se supunha que devia acreditar em mim. –Supunha-se que devias valorizar nosso casamento o suficiente para ficar-te e discutir a situação como uma pessoa adulta. Mas só fortes capaz de acusar e fugir. - acusou Edward. - Não te importou nada mais. Não escutaste nada do que disse...

—Pascale me disse que eram amantes...

—Éramos...disse ele. É a única palavra verdadeira. Faz mais de dois meses que não a vejo, e nossa relação acabou muito antes do casamento.

—De acordo, tive uma reação exagerada - Isabella começava a ficar desesperada. —Deveria ter-te dado a oportunidade de explicar-te...

—Mas não teria sido suficiente, não é verdade? – Edward a olhou com dureza. - Se Pascale me tivesse chamado ao celular, não teria podido provar que não íamos nos ver. Onde estaríamos agora se não tivesse uma gravação desse telefonema no escritório? - Disse ele com tom amargo.

Isabella se pôs branca como a neve. - Creio que sem essa gravação, para ti estaria morto e enterrado. Se não tens fé em mim, não há casamento para nós.

A dureza de sua voz fez que Isabella lhe encolhesse o coração. Tinha passado de um estado defensivo a um de júbilo, e agora ele a recusava. Tinha acusado de algo que não tinha feito e se tinha negado a acreditar em sua palavra. Perguntou-se, assolada pelo arrependimento, por que tinha estado tão disposta a julgá-lo culpado. Recordou as maravilhosas semanas que tinham compartilhado em Paris e sua felicidade quando chegou a Londres essa mesma manhã. De repente, compreendeu tudo.

—Veja... - falou debilmente Isabella com voz tensa . —Nunca tinha sido tão feliz como agora e, talvez, não podia ter acreditado. Quando Pascale disse isso, foi como se o tempo todo tivesse estado esperando que me traísses. Simplesmente o aceitei. Pareceu-me mais realista e natural que toda essa felicidade.

Edward a olhava com os olhos cerrados e o cenho franzido, prestando muito atenção a suas palavras.

—Creio que sou muito cínica, mas não arrogante. Creio que tentava proteger-me porque me já fizeram muito mau - admitiu Isabella tensamente. - Cresci num lar em que minha única força era meu orgulho, mas tinha que o sacrificar para manter-me a salvo. Não estou acostumada a poder apoiar-me nem confiar em ninguém mas... mas posso aprender.

Edward fez um esforço por ocultar o efeito que lhe causava esse explicação, sentia-se como se lhe tivessem dado um murro na boca do estômago. Compreendia até que ponto sua própria infância, feliz e sem complicações, tinha marcado suas expectativas com respeito à vida e à gente.

Sempre tinha dado por certo o que Isabella nunca tinha tido segurança, confiança de que todas suas necessidades seriam satisfeitas e, por seus amigos, carinho. Entendê-lo, ao fim, o desolou. Cruzou a distância que os separava com uma arrancada a tomou entre seus braços. Ela se tensionou, mas lhe acelerou o coração.

—Não quero tua compaixão... - recusou.

—Te vale minha luxúria? - interrompeu ele rapidamente.

Isabella deixou escapar um riso rompido. Como uma boneca de trapo, deixou que a achatasse contra seu peito forte e varonil e afundou a cara em seu ombro. Ele acariciou seu cabelo com uma mão trêmula, emocionado.

—Sinto ter-te feito passar por isto - murmurou ela.

—Esqueça! Acabo de compreender que venho de um lugar ao que tu nem sequer chegaste - assegurou Edward, ainda que lsabella não entendeu que queria dizer. —Mas não me casei contigo para envolver-me com outras mulheres. Tive muitos anos de liberdade para fazer o que quisesse, e fiz, agora estou preparado para algo diferente. Tens que aceitar isso.

—Sim... -nesse momento bateram na porta.

—Quem demônios será? -grunhiu Edward.

—Certamente é o jantar que pedi.

Edward a soltou e abriu a porta. Um garçom entrou com um carrinho, serve a mesa e partiu rapidamente, com uma generosa gorjeta na mão, Isabella olhou ao Edward deslumbrada por seus olhos, a vitalidade e força de seu corpo, e, sobre tudo, por esse autocontrole que lhe permitia manifestar tanto sua ira como sua ternura. Era um homem maravilhoso e não o merecia, não se atrevia a lhe perguntar se estava disposto a perdoá-la.

—Quanta fome tem? - perguntou Edward roucamente.

—Não... - No instante em que Isabella percebeu o reflexo de desejo sexual que iluminava seus olhos, lhe fechou a garganta.

—Te desejo, yineka mou - admitiu Edward, guiando-a passo a passo para o dormitório. – Não tens idéia de até que ponto.

—Ainda? - Isabella sentiu uma intensa onda de alívio.

—É uma obsessão contínua - confirmou Edward, inclinando a cabeça e beijando-a com paixão.

Isabella se derreteu em seus braços. Gemeu com desejo e, depois, pendurou-se em seus ombros.

Edward, com um suspiro de frustração, levantou-a em seus braços e a colocou no divã do dormitório.

—Deveria seguir enfadado contigo – grunhiu. Não costumo perseguir às mulheres por todo o país. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisas...

—Não terás que voltar a fazê-lo - jurou Isabella.

—Poderias escrevê-lo e assiná-lo por triplicado? - se burlou Edward, capturando seus lábios com ardor enquanto lhe tirava a bata. Afastou-se dela para despir-se e contemplou seu corpo nu com admiração. —É belíssima - sussurrou, voltando a seu lado.

Voltou a sugar sua boca com paixão. Ela soube que nunca se cansaria dessa sensação maravilhosa, desse desejo que a consumia. Tinha pensado que nunca voltariam a estar juntos e, percorrendo seus musculosos braços com as mãos, se arqueou para ele, abrindo as coxas instintivamente.

—Não esperes - incitou, mordendo seu ombro suavemente. Edward levantou a cabeça com satisfação.

—Tanto me desejas?

—Sempre... - gemeu ela ao notar sua pressão.

Ele a penetrou com lentidão e segurança, e a sensação foi tão extraordinária que se lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas. Se arqueou para ele, obrigando-o a acelerar o ritmo para que se acoplasse ao seu. Quando atingiu a cume cega de prazer, teve a sensação de que estourava em ondas de espuma cálida e sedosa.

—Suponho que agora deveria deixar-te comer - suspirou Edward com inapetência, roubando-lhe um último beijo. Colocando-a em cima dele e a abraçou possessivamente, estreitando-a contra seu corpo grande e úmido.

—Sim...

—Sei que não comeste desde que saíste do avião esta manhã, ágape mou.

—Como sabe? - Isabella emergiu suavemente de seu sonho satisfeito e levantou a cabeça.

—Te seguiram desde o escritório. Como acha que te encontrei tão cedo? —A chama zombadora de seus olhos se apagou. —Não voltes a despedir os teus guarda-costas.

Se me seguiram, não obedeceram minhas ordens - replicou Isabella desafiadora. Edward entrelaçou os dedos em seu alvoroçado cabelo.

Lhes agradeci muito que não o fizessem. - Em Paris, uma noite deixaste essa valise que levas a toda parte aberta sobre o toucador e vi o que há dentro.

Isabella ficou gelada e pálida. Tinha visto o dinheiro que tinha pensado utilizar como fundo para fugir de seu casamento? Não tinha sabido como desfazer-se do dinheiro sem alertar a Edward de que tinha preparado a escapada do dia de seu casamento com muita antecedência.

—Esse dinheiro deveria estar no banco, e os diamantes numa caixa de segurança – sugeriu ele.

Isabella, com a boca seca, assentiu de imediato, esperando a pergunta óbvia: porque arcava uma valise cheia de dinheiro e jóias? Mas Edward se limitou a esboçar esse sorriso que a paralisava o coração. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, aliviada porque não a interrogasse. Mas com um grande peso na consciência.

Nunca se atreveria a confessar a verdade; se, se inteirasse da egoísta e estúpida que tinha sido antes do casamento, nunca a perdoaria.

—Bem... - disse Edward com estudada indiferença. —Fostes a uma casa antes de vir aqui. - Para que?

—Era a casa da família que acolheu a minha irmã gêmea - Isabella sorriu, esquecendo seus arrependimentos ao pensar em sua irmã. — Expliquei quem era e agora... Tenho o telefone de Misty!

—O que disse tua irmã quando ligaste? - Edward se incorporou inesperadamente,

sobressaltando-a.

—Ainda não liguei... pareceu-me que era demasiado tarde... - explicou. Edward soltou um suspiro exasperado e fez que lhe contasse exatamente o que tinha dito e a quem em Fossets.

—Não te dá conta de que tua gêmea deve estar colada ao telefone, esperando teu

telefonema? As pessoas não se calam nesse tipo de informação. —Estou certo que já sabe que foste a sua antiga casa e tens seu telefone.

—Ligarei amanhã - disse Isabella enrijecendo.

Edward saltou da cama, foi ao salão e recolheu o papel que tinha visto antes na mesinha de café. E riu de si mesmo. Tinha pensado que podia ser o telefone de Jacob. Mas o filho do pescador era história passada.

Minutos depois, Isabella se encontrou com o fone na mão enquanto seu marido, de cueca, observava-a com os braços cruzados.

—É mais de meia-noite – protestou. - Não está certo chamar a estas horas.

—Está assustada e provavelmente ela também. —Liga ordenou Edward.

—Sou Bella Christoulakis - balbuciou quando uma agitada voz feminina respondeu ao telefone imediatamente. - É Misty?

—Sim. - É minha gêmea? - perguntou a voz.

—Sim. Não sei o que dizer... agora que te encontrei...

—Eu também estou confusa, mas super feliz. Aterrorizava-me que não chamasse e não me podia acreditar que a prima de Birdie deixasse que te fosse sem pedir teu nome e teu endereço. A voz de Misty começou a soar brilhante e ansiosa. - Se te organizamos um vôo especial, poderias vir esta noite?

Isabella abriu os olhos com surpresa e se voltou para Edward para comentar em grego.

—Não - recusou ele imediatamente. - Já está esgotada. Diga que iremos amanhã na primeira hora.

—Com quem estás? - perguntou Misty com curiosidade. - Em que idioma estás falando?

Desde esse momento, perderam a noção do tempo. Edward pediu comida recém feita para os dois, Isabella se encostou no sofá e começou a responder as perguntas de sua gêmea; quando adquiriu confiança, ela também começou a perguntar. Edward foi banhar-se. Chegou o jantar, mas Isabella se limitou a mordiscar com uma mão, incapaz de deixar de falar. Finalmente, atendeu a separar-se de sua irmã durante umas horas quando se deu conta de que tinha que disfarçar um bocejo entre frase e frase. Desmoronou-se no sofá com um sorriso feliz.,

—Minha irmã vive em um castelo - Disse a Edward.

Edward levantou a sua esposa nos braços, levou-a ao dormitório e a encostou. Foi ao salão para recuperar os anéis que tinha visto na mesinha de café e, quando regressou, estava profundamente adormecida. Voltou a pôr-lhe a aliança, perguntando-se por que lhe parecia tão importante fazê-lo.

Isabella efervescia de expectativa e nervos quando o helicóptero posou na pista de aterrissagem privada do Castello Eyre.

—Misty vai adorar-te - disse Edward, agarrando-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

Todo o atendimento de Isabella se concentrou na mulher que se aproximava com um cálido sorriso de boas vindas. Correu para eles com pernas longas e ágeis e o cabelo avermelhado revolto pela brisa.

—Deixa que te olhe... - uns olhos de cor cinza azulado examinaram fascinados a sua gêmea, menor e nervosa. —Oh, Deus meu, é pequenina... é muito, muito linda - exclamou, movendo a cabeça de lado a lado. - É a viva imagem de nossa avó paterna. Nosso pai tem um retrato dela. Foi uma beleza lendária dos anos trinta.

Isabella, ao ver os olhos de sua irmã, cheios de lágrimas como os seus e ouvir essas palavras que, pela primeira vez, contatavam-na com outra família, sentiu uma grande emoção. Sem saber como, abraçaram-se, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Depois, Misty a rodeou com um braço, guiou-a para um carro desportivo e, sem deixar de tagarelar, empreendeu o regresso ao castelo.

Enquanto, Leone e Edward se tinham apresentado, ficando aparte para não interferir nesse reencontro que tinha lugar depois de vinte anos.

—Será possível! - exclamou Leone ao ver ao carro afastar-se. Misty nos deixou aqui!

Em silêncio, os dois esperaram que o carro diminuísse a velocidade e voltasse para eles. Uns segundos depois Edward e Leone trocaram um olhar de incredulidade masculina. Mas não lhes pareceu necessário comentar que lhes tinham esquecido como se fossem um par de malas supérfluas.

Voltaram ao castelo passeando e Leone explicou que tinha outra irmã mais, chamava Ângela. Tinha nascido do primeiro casamento da mãe de lsabella e Misty, e estava casada com o príncipe herdeiro de Quamar.

—Também fala muito - comentou Leone. - Misty a chamou por telefone esta madrugada, assim suspeito que não demorarás em conhecer a Angela.

—Quanto mais cedo, melhor - riu Edward. - Não tem muita família, que digamos.

— Charlie Swan? - depois de admitir que era consciente de quem era Isabella exatamente, Leone observou a alegre expressão que cruzou o rosto de Edward e relaxou de tudo.

—Sugiro que vamos comer... Que as deixemos desfrutar de sua reunião e demoremos em voltar - Edward esboçou um sorriso de cumplicidade. Quanto tempo crês que demorarão nossas esposas em sentir nossa falta?

Aterradas nos dois extremos do mesmo sofá enquanto tomavam café, Misty e Isabella só recordaram seus esposos quando Taylor, o mordomo, entrou para anunciar o almoço e a perguntar se os senhores voltariam a tempo para comer. Misty e Isabella se olharam consternadas e depois estouraram em risadas culpadas ao compreender o que tinham feito.

—Você tinha esquecido de Leone alguma vez? -perguntou Isabella.

—Não, e suponho que está furioso - regozijou Misty - Que me dizes de Edward?

—Não creio que lhe tenha agradado muito - confiou lsabella. Mas quando Taylor lhes disse que seus maridos tinham regressado ao castelo e depois se tinham marchado no terreno de Leone, ambas relaxaram. Misty falou a Isabella de sua mãe, Renne Garitón, já falecida, e de sua relação com o pai de ambas, Phil Sargent. A Isabella lhe encantou saber que tinha outra irmã mais, Ângela, maior

do que elas. O resto da tarde decorreu placidamente, com seu sobrinho Connor, sentado em seu regaço, batendo um papo e conhecendo-se.

Ao entardecer, lsabella contemplando o pôr-do-sol sobre o lago desde a janela gótica de seu dormitório lançou uma suspiro de alegria. Edward, que tinha regressado com Leone justo a tempo para o jantar, rodeou-a com seus braços e a girou para si.

—Foi um bom dia?

—Maravilhoso - replicou ela.

—Deveríamos comprar uma casa aqui - sugeriu ele. Isabella se pôs tensa e, compreendendo que já era hora de que fosse mais sincera com Edward. Inalou profundamente.

—Não precisa. Herdei a casa de Londres de Eric e minha mãe adotiva me deixou

Caradore Park, o sítio de sua família. Não visitei nenhuma das duas propriedades, mas meu pai as utiliza quando vem a Inglaterra.

—E não se te tinha ocorrido mencionar esses detalhes até agora? - perguntou Edward com voz tensa.

—Não me pareceu importante - Isabella se encolheu de ombros e evitou seu olhar incrédulo. - Creio que vou banhar-me - murmurou, dirigindo-se para o banheiro na velocidade supersônica.

Edward agarrou a porta antes de que se fechasse.

—Há mais, não é verdade? - inquiriu com firmeza.

—Mamãe e Eric me deixaram tudo - confessou Isabella, engolindo saliva. Uma olhadela ao rosto de seu marido lhe confirmou que ele tinha bastante claro o que esse "tudo" implicava.

—Já vejo... -afirmou Edward vocalizando lentamente. - Colocará tudo num documento para nossos filhos.

—Não... - exclamou Isabella, depois de um breve silêncio.

—Já te expliquei o que opinava a esse respeito - declarou Edward com toda a força de sua personalidade, lsabella empalideceu e inclinou a cabeça. - Um marido grego considera que tem o direito de manter a sua mulher - declarou com convicção e firmeza.

Isabella apertou os dentes; o orgulho de Edward interferia com sua inteligência. Ela não confiava em que a associação com seu pai durasse muito, e tentava protegê-los a ambos. Antes ou depois, Charlie Swan faria algum negócio sujo que o indignaria, e se Edward tentava dissolver a sociedade, Charlie faria o possível por arruiná-lo. Era muito possível que chegasse o momento no que Edward se alegrasse de ter uma esposa economicamente independente cujos bens não estivessem atados num fiel compromisso.

—Não aceitarei nenhum compromisso nesse sentido - advertiu Edward com um tom letal que fez que ela sentisse um arrepio. - É uma questão do que é "correto" - concluiu, fechando a porta inesperadamente.

Quando Isabella saiu do banho, Edward já estava na cama, apoiado num montão de travesseiros que tinha empilhado. Seus olhos se encontraram e Isabella estremeceu. Vê-lo sempre lhe provocava um impacto que a deixava sem alento.

—A meu ver, ágape mou - declarou Edward com voz calma, - isto também é uma questão de confiança. Tens ou não tens confiança em minha capacidade de cuidar de ti?

Imediatamente, Isabella viu as desvantagens de ter-lhe dado tempo a reflexionar até encontrar o argumento mais perigoso para ambos.

Isabella, compreendendo que uma negativa feriria profundamente seu orgulho e abalaria seu casamento, fez algo que nunca antes tinha feito: com um movimento sensual e insinuante, desfez-se da camisola. Sentiu o súbito ardor de olhar de Edward, fixo em seus peitos e seus estreitos quadris. A atmosfera mudou por completo. Sem mal respirar, acercou-se à cama e se acomodou a seu lado, agitando sua longa cabeleira.

—Sim... claro que sim - sussurrou docemente.

—É uma bruxa - grunhiu Edward, enredando os dedos em seu cabelo. Agarrou-a com força e a pôs sobre si, reclamando sua boca com um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

—Como pode ser tão rasteira para perguntar-me isso? Que posso contestar ante algo assim?

—Sim... ou não... - Edward se negou a dar passo atrás.

Durante o fim de semana, Isabella falou longamente por telefone com sua irmã, Ângela, e lembrou encontrar-se com seu pai natural, Phil, em sua próxima visita a Londres. Edward tinha que regressar a Grécia e, ainda que lhe doía deixar a sua gêmea, não queria separar-se dele. Estavam recém casados e ela demasiado apaixonada, como podia aceitar o convite de Misty, que queria que passasse uns dias mais no castelo.

Minutos antes de embarcar em seu vôo a Atenas, Edward recebeu um telefonema urgente que atendeu em privado. Depois de atender Isabella notou as rugas de tensão que sulcavam seu rosto e seu olhar sombrio.

—Que aconteceu? - perguntou.

Edward deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Seguia atordoado pela notícia que acabava de receber. Seu sogro tinha piorado notavelmente, os médicos tinham decidido que já não era viável outra operação e que não podiam fazer mais por ele. Desolado ao ver a olhada interrogante e inocente de Isabella, amaldiçoou-se por não ter-lhe contado desobedecendo as ordens de Charlie.

—Isabella... teu pai está muito doente –disse.

—Desde... desde quando? –pergunto Isabella pálida.

Edward tomou suas mãos entre as suas e lhe contou o que Charlie lhe tinha confessado seis semanas antes.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Isabella, cujo semblante refletia sua surpresa claramente, afastou as mãos bruscamente.

—Papai está morrendo... tu sabia e me o ocultaste?

—Teu pai não queria que nem tu nem tua tia soubessem. Iam operá-lo dentro de umas semanas. Agora isso deixou de ser uma opção - admitiu Edward enquanto Isabella seguia olhando-o com olhos doidos e acusadores. - Acreditei, igual a Charlie, que o ponto crítico demoraria a chegar.

—O ponto crítico... - Isabella se afastou dele trêmula. Seu pai tinha má cara quando tinha regressado de sua última viagem, mas que ela o tinha achado a era excesso de trabalho. Como podia não se ter dado conta? Como podia Edward não a ter prevenido?

—Pensei que ainda tinha muito tempo para preparar-te se desculpou Edward com

arrependimento.

—E você é o homem que se atreveu a dizer-me que não estava à altura de teus padrões de honradez? - exclamou Isabella indignada. Tinha arrependimentos porque tinha estado tão absorta em seus próprios problemas que não se tinha fixado no declive de seu pai; inclusive tinha planejado deixar à família Swan, o que tivesse suposto uma desonra pública para seu pai.

—Não queria faltar à promessa que lhe fiz - explicou Edward, acompanhando sua declaração com um eloqüente movimento das mãos.

—Até meu pai tem mais direitos neste casamento do que eu mesma! - lhe jogou na cara Isabella, saindo-se pela tangente. - Pões teu compromisso com ele acima de tua lealdade para mim. Isto é um tema de família, e você não é um Swan!

Isabella, tremendo como uma folha, derrubou-se sobre o assento. Não se atrevia a olhá-lo, porque sabia que estava sendo injusta. Ele sabia perfeitamente como tinha sido sua vida familiar.

Mas, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Isabella compreendeu que não podia evitar querer a seu pai e que se considerava grega e membro dos Swan, porque ali estavam, e estariam para sempre, suas primeiras recordações e suas raízes. A tinha alegrado muito encontrara sua irmã gêmea, Misty, mas se tinha sentido muito distante quando falaram sobre seus pais naturais: não... não podia esquecer nem deixar de lado a vinte e três anos de vida.

—Estará em Lexos esta noite - lhe assegurou Edward.

—A papai não lhe agrada que estejam em cima dele - Isabella engoliu saliva. - Entendo por que te pediu que não nos dissesses nada a Kalliope nem a mim. Não é culpa tua.

Era de madrugada quando Isabella saiu do dormitório de seu pai, que estava controlado pelo pessoal médico. Seu pai estava tão adoecido que não tinha percebido sua presença durante as horas que tinha passado ao seu lado. Para Isabella tinha sido terrível ver tão débil a um homem que sempre tinha dominado tudo o que o rodeava. O médico lhe tinha confirmado que não teria nenhuma melhoria: tinha sofrido um ataque ao coração dele.

Consciente de que não era uma boa hora para ir falar com sua tia, que estava tão destroçada que nem sequer tinha falado com eles, Isabella voltou a sua suíte.

Fazia muitas horas que não via a Edward porque os advogados e executivos o esperavam com ansiedade. Edward estava a cargo oficialmente do império Swan e Isabella era muito consciente do incomensurável esforço e tempo que isso exigiria dele.

Entrou em sua sala e a surpreendeu ver o balcão aberto. lhe acelerou o coração ao ver ali a Edward, com a camisa meio desabrochada.

—Imaginei que seguias trabalhando...

—Tenho que voltar ao trabalho em poucas horas, ágape mou - Edward abriu os abraços para acolhê-la e ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, aceitou suas cálidas e reconfortantes boas vindas.

—Como ia à cama sem admirar antes tua coleção de ursinhos ao luar? - comentou Edward, olhando de relance a habitação que os ursos ocupavam cada espaço livre.

Isabella deixou escapar uma risada. As vezes o amava tanto que quase lhe doía estar tão perto dele. Se estreitou contra ele, absorvendo energia da calidez e força de seu corpo musculoso, aspirando o aroma masculino e especial de sua pele.

— Eric pensava encarregar vitrinas para todos eles...

—Um irmão muito indulgente.

—Me agradam os ursos, mas - Isabella o olhou atribulada, - era Eric quem estava louco por eles.

— Eric? - Edward franziu o cenho.

— Era homossexual - murmurou Isabella com um suspiro. Edward a olhou com surpresa. – Outro segredo dos Swan que muito poucos conhecem - admitiu ela.

— Charlie sabia?

— Claro que não. Papai sempre estava dizendo a Eric que devia casar-se - o pálido e perfeito triângulo de seu rosto se ensombrou. - Durante os últimos meses de sua vida Eric se sentiu acossado, mas não foi capaz de dizer a verdade a papai.

—Imagino a provocação que tivesse suposto fazê-lo.

—De maneiras diferentes - falou Isabella com voz trêmula —tanto eu como Eric fomos uma grande decepção para meu pai... e agora que o vejo tão...

—Shhh - Edward afirmou seu abraço. Perder a alguém sempre faz que aflorem os arrependimentos, mas o fato, feito está. - Se tivesse aceitado isso, me teria sobreposto antes à morte de Tânia. Mas em vez de fazê-lo, culpei-me pelo que lhe ocorreu.

—Mas, por que? - perguntou Isabella sem entendê-lo.

Edward se apoiou na balaustrada do balcão, com expressão pensativa.

Isabella lhe tocou o braço com um movimento incerto; precisava expressar sua condolência, mas não sabia como fazê-lo com palavras.

— Tânia e eu nos brigamos no dia em que morreu - sua expressiva boca se tensionou. - Queria que fixasse uma data para casamento e eu me neguei. Tínhamos tido a mesma discussão várias vezes. Mas essa noite estávamos numa casa em Corfú, junto à praia.

—Por que não fixaste uma data? - Isabella estudou seu rosto com interesse.

—Durante uma de nossas separações, ela teve uma aventura. Ainda que queria estar com ela, não podia esquecer isso. Edward afastou o cabelo da testa e encolheu um ombro. Nossos convidados de Corfú eram amigos seus. Agradava-lhes beber e estar de festa a maior parte do dia e a mim me aborrecia. Deixei-os e fui trabalhar na outra habitação. - Não voltei a vê-la viva. — Um grupo foi dar-se um banho de meia-noite. Quando se deram conta de que Tânia tinha desaparecido, era demasiado tarde. Senti-me como se a tivesse matado — admitiu Edward com sentimento.

—Não... - exclamou ela, abraçando-o com força e entendendo, por fim, por que lhe tinha custado tanto esquecer a Tânia Denali.

Arrependimento...

Culpava-se pela discussão e por não ter estado na água com ela quando o precisou. - Foi um horrível acidente... igual quando Eric se despedaçou em seu avião. - Ninguém tivesse podido evitá-lo.

—Mas eu não lhe teria permitido que fosse nadar depois de ter bebido tanto. Isso é irrefutável - apontou Edward. - No entanto, eu não me recrimino por isso. - A Tânia lhe agradava o risco, e quase nunca fazia caso de um conselho.

—Devo parecer-te muito aborrecedora depois dela - Isabella se mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Estás brincando? - os olhos de Edward chuviscaram divertidos e, jogando a cabeça para trás, soltou uma gargalhada - Nunca sei que é o que vais fazer!

—Não voltarei a fugir de nosso casamento - prometeu Isabella, ruborizando-se.

—Não penso te dar nenhuma razão para fazê-lo, ágape mou -disse ele com voz rouca.

Edward capturou seus lábios com delicadeza e a angústia que tinha atormentado a Isabella todo o dia se diluiu no esquecimento.

Isabella se levantou às oito da manhã e o lado da cama de Edward já estava vazio. Depois de falar com o médico de seu pai, que confirmou que não tinha nenhuma mudança, foi tomar café da manhã.

Kalliope já estava sentada à mesa do majestoso refeitório. Isabella a saudou e sua tia a olhou com ressentimento e duas manchas avermelhadas tingiram suas bochechas.

—Assim que por fim te dignas a visitar-nos.

—Se tivesse sabido que papai estava enfermo, teria vindo antes - protestou Isabella.

—Não me mintas - acusou Kalliope.

Uma olhadela lhe bastou a Isabella para compreender que sua tia estava de um humor intratável. Tensionou-se e a olhou com surpresa, sem entender sua acusação, mas lhe pareceu preferível calar.

No umbral da porta, Edward se deteve ao ouvir a acusação e olhou a Kalliope com o cenho franzido. Mas ela, sem vê-lo, concentrou-se em sua sobrinha.

—Falei com Mike depois de que teu marido dispensou seus serviços. Inteirei-me de que tinhas escapado poucas horas depois do casamento...

Sem saber exatamente onde queria chegar sua tia, Isabella empalideceu e começou a defender-se rapidamente.

—Tudo isso se esclareceu. - Cometi um erro estúpido, mas Edward e eu somos muito felizes juntos.

—Um erro? Assim o chamas? - a mulher grega levantou uma sobrancelha. - Permiti que Mike completasse a investigação. Descobriu que tinhas reservado esse vôo a Londres nove dias antes de casar-te com Edward Christoulakis.

Edward, que estava a ponto de se fazer notar sua presença, acercou-se a Isabella com a rapidez de um raio.

—Isso é verdade? - exigiu, sem dar-se tempo a absorver o significado do que acabava de ouvir.

Isabella deixou cair o copo que tinha entre os dedos, e na mesa se formou a mancha de suco de laranja. Sua tia soltou um gritinho de surpresa ao ver Edward, Isabella ficou gelada, suspendida no tempo e o espaço. Horrorizou-a que seu esposo tivesse escutado a acusação de Kalliope.

—Te fiz uma pergunta - disse Edward friamente.

Kalliope jogou a cadeira para atrás e se pôs em pé. Seu olhar passou do rosto descorado de sua sobrinha ao rosto ameaçador de Edward e, murmurando uma desculpa, saiu da habitação.

— Edward... - Isabella se pôs em pé trêmula.

—Cala-te - cortou Edward frio como um iceberg – Sabe do que estou perguntando. É verdade que reservaste esse vôo para Londres nove dias antes de nosso casamento?

Isabella, percebendo o silêncio como um fantasma ameaçador, retorceu-se interiormente. Era verdade, mas essa verdade podia destruir seu casamento. Se o admitia, estaria dizendo que só tinha aceitado a casar-se com ele para utilizá-lo como meio para escapar da tirania de seu pai. Estaria confessando que nunca tinha tido a intenção de ser sua esposa nem de viver com ele. Essa confissão, quando era tão feliz, era demasiado dura.

Olhou-o com o coração a ponto de romper-se em dois, empapada de suor frio. Ele parecia um felino a ponto de saltar, enquanto esperava sua resposta. Ela teria renunciado a dez anos de sua vida por não contestar.

—Te perguntarei pela última vez... - insistiu Edward com voz letal. - É verdade?

Isabella deixou cair os ombros com impotência ao compreender que não podia evitar uma pergunta tão direta. Pálida e trêmula, entreabriu os lábios.

—Sim.

Desejaria poder dizer que é uma mentira infame mas, por desgraça para mim... é verdade

Um segundo depois, viu em seus olhos quanto tinha temido: assombro, desgosto e, o pior de tudo, dor e ira por saber quão baixo que tinha caído, por esse egoísmo que a tinha levado a ignorar seus sentimentos. Esse olhar foi o pior castigo que poderia ter recebido, e sentiu que o arrependimento e a culpabilidade a aterrorizava como nunca antes em sua vida.

—Estava mal... estava desesperada. Papai não me tinha permitido sair da ilha em quatro anos. Era uma prisBellaira - raciocinou Isabella, olhando-o fixamente - Não pensava racionalmente. Não podia pensar em como afetariam a ti meus planos.

—Nem te importava ? - interrompeu Edward friamente.

—Foi algo egoísta e estúpido e me arrependo de ter pensado assim... disse ela com dor.

—Seguiu adiante com o casamento sabendo o que ias fazer... - Edward deixou escapar uma gargalhada incrédula. —Como pôde fazê-lo? Como pôde entrar nessa igreja e mentir aceitando esses votos matrimoniais que eu aceitei com sinceridade? É que sua capacidade de decepção não tem limite?

—Mudei de opinião no último minuto...

—Mudou de opinião porque enfrentei a ti - refutou Edward com firmeza.

—Não... antes de que me encontrasse no aeroporto, já estava me arrependendo de minha decisão! -protestou Isabella. -Sentia-me fatal, não queria te abandonar...

—Talvez a essas alturas te assustasse a idéia desse enorme mundo cheio de liberdade.

—Não aceito que um sentimento de lealdade ou decência influísse em teu comportamento. Nunca saberemos se terias subido nesse vôo não é verdade? - Argumentou Edward com um feroz tom de condenação.

—Eu já tinha sentimentos por ti...mas, lutava contra eles! - balbuciou Isabella cada vez mais nervosa. Começava a captar que tinha perdido por completo a fé nela.

—Me utilizaste como se fosse um objeto - acusou ele, com olhos escuros como a noite. - Acabas de provar que não te faz falta um vínculo de sangue para ser uma Swan de pés a cabeça... Só uma Swan atuaria com essa desconsideração para os demais!

Isabella afastou o olhar com vergonha, porque não tinha desculpas. Sua intenção tinha sido utilizar o casamento para fugir, e tinha abandonado seu plano demasiado tarde. Talvez se tivesse voltado do aeroporto antes de que ele a encontrasse, o dia de seu casamento, poderia justificar-se, mas não o tinha feito.

—Eu mereço isso, mas depois não podia dizer-te a verdade...

—Se tivesses admitido a verdade nesse dia, no hotel do aeroporto, te teria deixado ir embora. Interrompeu Edward com voz fria e convicta. Teríamos anulado o casamento. Nada me teria convencido para que te desse uma segunda oportunidade!

—Eu queria essa segunda oportunidade, Edward - exclamou ela.

Edward moveu a cabeça de lado a lado.

—Fui um estúpido! Seu comportamento no casamento..., o dinheiro e as jóias da maleta..., suas desculpas. Convenci-me de que estava tratando com uma virgem nervosa. Estava disposto a me deixar enganar. Sabe por que?

Isabella, temendo suas próximas palavras, negou com a cabeça.

—Nenhuma mulher me tinha deixado antes, e ao menos uma dúzia tinham tentado levar-me ao altar — confiou Edward com expressão desdenhosa. Estava disposto a aceitar qualquer desculpa antes que admitir a humilhante verdade: que a mulher que tinha escolhido como esposa, a mulher com a que pensava envelhecer, era capaz de abandonar-me uma hora depois do casamento!

—Não me julgues pelo que fiz faz semanas, quando mal te conhecia - suplicou Isabella desesperada. - Já não sou a mesma pessoa e nosso casamento é o mais importante de minha vida. - Você me importa...

—Tanto que a mínima suspeita de infidelidade fez que abandonasses a relação uma segunda vez - interveio Edward com frialdade.

Essas palavras destrutivas exacerbaram o desespero de Isabella. Nada do que tinha dito parecia ter-lhe causado nem a mínima impressão. Ademais, a revelação de Kalliope tinha conseguido que Edward visse os acontecimentos mais recentes com uma perspectiva ainda mais negativa.

—Nossa relação é uma mentira... - Edward abriu as mãos com um gesto isento de sua graça habitual. - Desde o princípio...

—Não... não é assim! - gritou ela com frenesi. Edward lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

—Acaso quer que acredite que alguma vez teve uma foto minha em teu armário do colégio, - depois desse inesperado e inquietante comentário, Edward saiu da habitação.

Isabella se deixou cair na cadeira, enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e chorou a lágrima viva.

Tentava não pensar na multidão de vezes que tinha olhado, a escondidas, as fotos de Edward que tinha seu colega no armário. Uns minutos depois alguém lhe apertou o ombro com compaixão.

Levantou a cabeça e se desconcertou ver a sua tia olhando-a com preocupação e culpabilidade.

—Não queria causar problemas entre você e teu marido - declarou Kalliope. - Agrada-me o Edward. Agora é parte da família. Estava enfadada contigo. Mas não teria dito nada se tivesse sabido que ele podia ouvir-me.

—Eu sei - concedeu Isabella com tristeza. Então, vamos as duas a sentar-nos com teu pai - sugeriu Kalliope com mais energia que habitual, aliviada porque sua sobrinha não se tivesse enfrentado a ela.

Charlie Swan morreu na última hora da manhã. Edward passou uns minutos com Isabella e disse e fez tudo o que podia esperar-se dele. Kalliope se desfez em lágrimas em seus braços. Isabella lhe agradeceu seu apoio mas era muito consciente do olhar inexpressivo de seus olhos e da distância que posto entre eles. Tinha a esperança de poder falar com ele essa tarde, mas a aflição de Kalliope, a organização do funeral privado e as exigências de negócios o impediram. Quando Isabella caiu na cama, exausta, Edward seguia trabalhando; quando acordou à manhã seguinte, a única evidência de que tinha compartilhado a cama com ela algumas horas era a marca que sua cabeça tinha deixado

no travesseiro.

Esse dia, Edward se reuniu com sua esposa e a tia desta para almoçar. Não teve nenhuma oportunidade de conversar em privado, e Isabella se perguntou se seria essa a razão de que Edward tivesse comparecido. Não podia falar com ele em seu escritório, pois sempre estava rodeado de gente. Isabella, tentando elucidar o que lhe passava pela cabeça, perguntava-se se não seria mais inteligente não forçar outra discussão numa situação tão tensa. O verdadeiro era que não tinha nada que não lhe tivesse dito já, mas ficar calada quando a distância entre eles se acrescentava hora a hora, horrorizava-a.

A meia-noite Edward ainda não tinha chegado ao dormitório e Isabella, incapaz de suportar sua ausência um momento mais, saiu da cama, pôs-se uma bata de seda e foi ao despacho. Edward estava tão imerso em seu trabalho que nem sequer notou sua chegada.

Isabella, durante um momento, limitou-se a festejar seus olhos com a visão de seu perfil e a espessura de suas pestanas e seu cabelo bronze, enquanto ele olhava a tela de seu computador portátil. Recordando que a tinha acusado de escapar quando surgiu a primeira dificuldade em seu casamento, enquadrou os ombros. Não queria perdê-lo. A mera idéia de perder a Edward a horrorizava.

—Vais vir cedo para cama? - perguntou com uma voz que denotava sua tensão. Edward levantou os olhos, jogou para trás a cadeira e se pôs em pé.

—Eu duvido. Os advogados de teu pai querem ler seu testamento amanhã e precisam destes dados.

—Não pode fazê-lo outra pessoa?

—Eu temo que não. Sem ânimo de ofender - murmurou Edward - a maioria dos executivos do império Swan não seriam capazes de atar-se os cordões sem receber uma ordem direta.

—A papai lhe agradava ter o controle - Isabella sussurrou.

—Sim, mas isso significa que por enquanto não conto com uma infra-estrutura em que apoiar-me – Assinalou Edward com calma.

Isabella notou que utilizava o mesmo tom cortês e razoável que o dia anterior. Não tinha voltado a falar-lhe com calidez e intimidade. Sentiu nos olhos a ardência das lágrimas sem derramar.

—Vais perdoar-me alguma vez?

—Que há para perdoar? - perguntou ele, cruzando o olhar com ela um segundo. - Tenho uma idéia bastante clara de como era tua vida. Sentias-te impotente e elegeste o único meio a tua disposição para mudar isso...

—Mas, que preço tem isso para nós agora? - interrompeu Isabella, mais preocupada do que aliviada por sua concessão. – Está me dizendo do que entende por que fiz o que fiz, mas isso não é o que te perguntei.

—Disse que não tinha nada que perdoar-lhe recordou Edward. Tua decisão foi racional e, em teu caso, talvez tivesse feito o mesmo. A ética não serve de nada quando entra em jogo a sobrevivência.

—Me atraíste desde o princípio, mas lutei contra isso - disse Isabella, estava tão nervosa que lhe tremiam as pernas. - Não podia permitir-me confiar em ti... Não podia permitir-me pensar no que estava fazendo...

—Creio que não há necessidade de falar disto.

Ela olhou seu tenso semblante, no que se percebia a sombra azulada de um princípio de barba, e esteve a ponto de jogar-se a chorar. Tinha ferido seu orgulho, destroçado sua confiança nela e arruinado seu casamento mas ele estava ali de pé, evitando o tema com decisão.

—Mas há uma coisa que deveria mencionar... - continuou Edward com tom frio e calculista. - Equivoquei-me ao pedir-te que pusesses teus bens em compromisso para nossos filhos. Não tinha nenhum direito de exigir um sacrifício como esse, agora me parece bastante ridículo.

—Não, não era ridículo - interrompeu Isabella com voz entrecortada, disposta a entregá-lo tudo nesse mesmo momento se assim pudesse salvar o abismo que se tinha aberto entre eles.

—Claro que o era - Edward lhe dirigiu um sorriso zombador e cansado. - Amanhã te converterás numa das mulheres mais ricas do mundo.

—Tudo que é meu, é teu - protestou Isabella desesperada.

— Assinei um acordo para ocupar-me do império Swan e beneficiar-me só através de minha associação com teu pai. Agora que ele já não está, não aceitarei nada que seja teu - declarou Edward com dignidade.

—Se isso vai converter-se em outra barreira entre nós, eu darei tudo de presente! – ameaçou Isabella.

—Tens um dever de compromisso e responsabilidade com milhares de empregados – falou Edward com censura. - Se o império Swan se divide e outras empresas o absorve, terá muitas demissões.

Isabella o olhou desolada e ele adicionou. — Ademais, creio que também deverias ter em conta que ser pobre suporia um grande repto para ti.

Isabella percebeu o tom ligeiramente divertido de sua voz e compreendeu que o que tinha dito, sem pensá-lo, era uma tolice. Como era o primeiro vislumbre de humor que via nele, decidiu aproveitá-lo.

—Te esperarei acordada - disse, retrocedendo para a porta. - E, na verdade, essas fotos tuas não estavam em "meu" armário, mas as olhava as escondidas!

Ao ouvir essa referência a suas amargas palavras, Edward se pôs rígido. Seus olhos a olharam com um reflexo da irada mal-estar que tinha tentado ocultar-lhe, mas, involuntariamente, detiveram-se no cabelo solto e as curvas femininas que realçava a seda. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela percebeu uma corrente de excitação quase elétrica. Soou o telefone, ele se voltou para contestar e o momento se perdeu.

Isabella voltou à cama com o coração golpeando seu peito. Ainda a desejava e ela estava disposta a aproveitar essa debilidade. Talvez deveria ter-se tombado em cima da mesa e oferecer-se a ele. Ou talvez deveria ter-lhe dito quanto o amava e precisava dele.

Mas todos esses pensamentos frenéticos e confusos não foram mais do que uma perda de tempo e energia. Ao amanhecer, Isabella seguia só e mais desesperada do que antes. Edward tinha ignorado seu convite. Edward, que nunca antes lhe tinha dito que não, tinha-a recusado pela primeira vez. Isabella começou a perguntar-se se estaria pensando em divorciar-se dela quando tivesse resolvido os complicados assuntos de seu pai. Seria essa a razão de que lhe tivesse dito tão explicitamente que não aceitaria nada que fora seu?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

—O que eu teria feito em teu lugar? - murmurou Misty pensativamente por telefone, uma semana depois. - Creio que teria mentido como uma desconhecida.

—Misty... - grunhiu Isabella.

—Os homens não estão capacitados para enfrentar-se a certas coisas - disse sua gêmea com tranqüilidade.- Admitir que planejavas abandoná-lo poucas horas depois de aceitar os votos matrimoniais sem dúvida é uma delas. Edward é um romântico... não o entende? Recebeu-te com flores à entrada da igreja no dia de teu casamento. Encantou-lhe que tu lhe agradasse quando eras uma colegial. Creio que já é hora de que lhe digas o que para valer sentes por ele. Lhe disse quanto me importa.

— Hei-lhe dito quanto me importa

— A mim me importam montões de pessoas, mas não as amo. Durante a maior parte de sua vida, a Edward o mimaram as mulheres, depois se alucinou de ti e, desde então, é ele quem te mimou!

—Sim - reconheceu Isabella, a ponto de jogar-se a chorar. - Mas está tanto tempo fora a negócios que mal o vi esta semana; sei que não é culpa sua, mas isso não facilita as coisas.

— Oxalá tivesse permitido que Ângela e eu fôssemos ao funeral - Misty soltou um suspiro. - Te teríamos apoiado e sempre é melhor falar cara a cara.

— Estava e sigo estando bem - disse Isabella que, cumprindo os desejos que Charlie Swan tinha expressado em seu testamento, só tinha permitido a assistência de um núcleo muito reduzido de familiares ao evento.

Quando Isabella deixou de dar voltas a seus problemas com sua irmã, que começava a considerar sua melhor amiga, saiu ao florido balcão de sua nova salinha. Numa semana se tinham produzido muitas mudanças.

Tinha decidido que as habitações que tinha ocupado desde que era menina, serviriam para expor os ursinhos e bonecos de pelúcia, em honra à memória de seu irmão, mas que ela precisava um meio menos infantil. Já não era a pessoa que tinha sido dois meses antes.

Ao liberar-se do medo, tinha amadurecido de repente, e, se não lhe doesse tanto a recordação, ela riria com vontades ao recordar o absurdo modelo juvenil que se tinha posto para fugir no dia de seu casamento. Tinha desfrutado instalando-se, com o urso Edmund, numa suite da primeira planta.

Isso a tinha mantido ocupada e era como começar uma nova vida em sua própria casa.

Edward só tinha ficado na ilha até depois da leitura do testamento. Depois tinha voado aos escritórios centrais, em Atenas, para começar a reorganizar as empresas de seu pai e convertê-las num império empresarial moderno, responsável e eficaz, Isabella sabia que estava trabalhando dezoito horas por dia e que por isso só tinha voltado uma vez, para o funeral, mas isso não tranqüilizava sua angústia pela situação de seu casamento. Fazia mais de uma semana que não se beijavam, por não falar de compartilhar a mesma cama. Perguntava-se se assim acabaria tudo: Edward afastando-se mais e mais, até que ela tivesse que aceitar que o homem a quem amava já não desejava estar a seu lado.

Apesar de tudo, Lexos nunca lhe tinha parecido tão bela. As colinas verdes, salpicadas de ciprestes, estavam preciosas contra o fundo de um mar turquesa e ensolarado. Não tinha compreendido quanto amava Lexos até que Kalliope a tinha surpreendido ao comunicar-lhe que se marchava para estabelecer-se em Atenas.

—Teu pai queria que vivesse em sua casa e, por suposto, fui-lhe muito útil porque tua mãe, Amanda, não tinha nenhum interesse pelos assuntos domésticos - tinha assinalado sua tia, fazendo honra à verdade. - Mas sempre desejei viver na cidade, cerca de minhas amigas. Sei que meu irmão não o teria aprovado, mas estou encantada com a idéia de comprar minha primeira casa.

Ao ouvi-la, Isabella tinha captado o restringida e vazia que tinha sido a vida de Kalliope. Sua tia nunca tinha tido liberdade.

Tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida dirigindo a casa de seu irmão sendo que ninguém lhe agradecesse, e não era estranho que essa experiência lhe tivesse amargurado o caráter. Isabella tinha abandonado sua atitude reservada com Kalliope e se levavam muito melhor. Isabella se tinha envergonhado quando sua tia lhe tinha pedida permissão para convidar a umas amigas essa tarde.

Consciente de que devia ir saudar, ainda que fosse um momento, pôs-se um vestido azul escuro singelo mas muito elegante. Sentia-se demasiado frágil para manter uma conversa educada; de fato, temia jogar-se a chorar a qualquer momento.

Enquanto Isabella dava as boas vindas às amigas de sua tia, o helicóptero de Edward aterrizava na ilha e um homem jovem subia fazia a casa pelo caminho, depois de uma longa caminhada desde o pequeno porto. O forasteiro se deteve para recuperar o alento, com uma expressão apreensiva em seu rosto delgado e inteligente. Edward ia para a entrada quando o viu e, com a cortesia natural que o distinguia, acercou-se a apresentar-se. Sou Jacob Kanavos - disse o jovem. - Perguntava-me se poderia ver Isabella.

Edward ficou sorvete e sem fala um instante. Era seu pior pesadelo que se tinha feito realidade no pior momento. O filho do pescador, o único amor de Isabella, do que seu pai a tinha obrigado a separar-se. Não posso evitar que seu rosto refletisse sua reação.

—Vejo que reconhece meu nome - Jacob manteve o tipo, mas parecia muito jovem e cheio de apreensão.

Isabella se tinha ficado no salão enquanto Kalliope saía ao olhador com suas amigas. A porta se abriu e levantou os olhos. Quando viu a Jacob, pensou que seus olhos a enganavam; pôs-se em pé. Seu atendimento se concentrou nos rasgos tensos do jovem, ao que conhecia desde sua infância, e não viu Edward entrar depois dele.

—É você...

—Sim - exclamou Jacob, tão emocionado como ela.

—Onde tens estado? - sussurrou Isabella, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas mas resplandecente de felicidade.

—Em Kosovo, com uma equipe de auxílio médico. Inteirei-me de que você tinha casado quando vim a casa de permissão.

Kalliope Swan, entrando ao salão desde o olhador, reconheceu ao inesperado visitante e seu rosto não ocultou sua surpresa e desaprovação. Lançou um olhar a Edward e se acercou a seu lado.

—Que faz o garoto dos Kanavos aqui? - sussurrou.

—Queria ver Isabella.

—E você o permitiu? - Kalliope olhou ao marido de sua sobrinha como se tivesse ficado louco.

O sentido da honra de Edward tinha triunfado sobre seus instintos mais primários. Imaginava o valor que tinha precisado Jacob para atrever-se a ir ao lar dos Swan, e o respeitava por isso, ainda que tivesse preferido vê-lo no inferno. Mas o que estava contemplando não recompensava sua generosidade: era um castigo e uma tortura. Nunca tinha visto Isabella tão descontraída e natural com uma pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo; tinha passado das lágrimas ao riso e conversava intensamente com seu antigo noivo. Edward, com os punhos fechados, era consciente de que Isabella nem sequer tinha percebido sua presença.

Isabella convidou a Jacob a sentar-se e, então, viu Edward no umbral. Uma simples olhadela em seu rosto fez que o coração lhe desse um tombo, mas ao ver sua expressão, conteve o sorriso de alívio e bem-vinda que estava a ponto de esboçar.

— Edward... - disse, perguntando-se quanto tempo levava observando-a falar com Jacob e sentindo-se incômoda.

—Estou seguro de que o doutor Kanavos e você tenham muito de que falar. Te verei no jantar - disse Edward e saiu da habitação.

—Vamos dar um passeio - sugeriu Isabella depois que Jacob e sua tia se saudassem, desejando falar com ele em privado.

Cruzaram os jardins e foram para a praia, pois Jacob não podia ficar muito tempo na ilha.

Com sua independência habitual, tinha recusado a oferta de regressar no helicóptero dos Swan, e não queria perder o ferry, que só parava um par de horas na ilha, para descarregar fornecimentos.

—Foi decisão tua casar-te com Edward Christoulakis? - perguntou Jacob quando caminhavam pelo passeio que desembocava no porto. —Por isso queria ver-te. Temia que teu pai te tivesse obrigado a casar-te.

—Amo a Edward - respondeu Isabella singelamente.

—Me alegro por ti - Jacob sorriu. - Já notei que ele te ama com loucura!

—Seriamente? - a Isabella lhe fez graça a segurança e convicção da voz de seu amigo.

—Quanto Edward compreendeu quem era, considerou-me uma ameaça. Não queria deixar que te visse, mas é um homem decente. Que lhe contaste de nós para que reagisse assim? Nunca estiveste apaixonada de mim - lhe recordou Jacob com um sorriso sombrio - Quando muito, fomos bons amigos. É curioso, as vezes, ainda que um não o visse assim no momento, certas coisas são para bem.

Eric, às costas de seu pai, tinha ajudado à família Kanavos a estabelecer-se no continente, mas Jacob admitiu que a seus pais lhes agradaria voltar à ilha.

Isabella lhe assegurou que seriam bem recebidos e que faria que arejassem e pintassem sua antiga casa, que estava fechada desde que tiveram que fugir apressadamente. Observou Jacob partir no ferry e voltou a casa passeando lentamente, sumida em seus pensamentos.

Sabia que tinha que deixar de esconder-se depois de seu orgulho quando falasse com Edward. Na realidade não tinha feito nenhum esforço real por dissolver o dano que a revelação de Kalliope tinha feito a seu casamento. Dizer a Edward que o esperaria acordada fazia uma semana, não tinha nenhum mérito. Reconheceu, envergonhada, que não tinha sido mais do que um convite a compartilhar sua cama, a simular as gretas de sua relação com sexo. Tinha sido uma atitude superficial, e não podia culpá-lo por ter reagido com desdém.

Edward, desejando que tivesse um binóculo que permitissem ver o porto através das colinas, ia para seu terceiro copo de conhaque divisou a diminuta figura de Isabella. Deu um salto de alegria. A havia visto partir com Jacob, sem ter idéia de, onde iam, e a espera tinha sido um inferno. Se a tinha imaginado subindo ao barco com ele, disposta a cumprir um sonho idílico. Deixá-la partir teria sido o mais difícil que tinha feito em sua vida. Ainda que o tinha feito por ela, no momento em que desapareceu de sua vida, tinha começado a parecer-lhe uma loucura e uma estupidez.

—Vieste para casa... - disse, cruzando o enorme alpendre para recebê-la. Isabella sem entender o comentário, olhou seus olhos verdes e perdeu toda capacidade de pensar. Teve que fazer um esforço consciente para não se lançar em seus braços. - Vais ficar aqui? - perguntou Edward com voz rouca.

Isabella assentiu em silêncio, incapaz de propor-se o porque dessa pergunta. Ele acariciou sua bochecha com ternura, e depois enredou os dedos em seu cabelo. Isabella ficou sem alento. Subitamente, Edward a atraiu para si e a beijou na boca com fome e paixão extravasada.

Toda a incerteza da última semana se liberou no curso desse beijo selvagem. Levantando-a em braços, levou-a ao dormitório. Sem deixar que recuperasse o alento, Edward se arrancou a gravata e se tirou a jaqueta, tentando fazer demasiadas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas sem deixar de beijá-la com fervor.

—Oh... - gemeu Isabella, excitada e super feliz por seu entusiasmo, mas perplexa.

—Se tivesse subido naquele esse barco, pensava seguir-te e partir o bom doutor em pedaços. Não poderia deixar-te embora... não poderia! - revelou Edward. - Sabes o que me disse quando lhe permiti que entrasse? .

—Não... - disse Isabella, tentando entender a que se referia ao falar do barco. Era possível que a tivesse acreditado capaz de escapar-se com Jacob?

—Kanavos disse que o único que lhe importava era que fosses feliz, o teria matado com gosto! - exclamou Edward ressentido. - Eu também quero que sejas feliz, mas comigo. Sou teu esposo. E se não é feliz a meu lado quero que te esforce para ser. Não encaixas com um homem assim. Ele não teria tempo para sapatos com saltos de diamantes e ursinhos e bonecos de pelúcia.

—Eu sei... Jacob é muito sério e nunca se fugiria com a mulher de outro homem. Ademais, está a ponto de comprometer-se com uma enfermeira - pontualizou Isabella.

Edward a olhou atônito.

—Tenho-lhe muito carinho. Era amigo de meu irmão e sempre me agradou falar com ele, mas inclusive faz dois anos sabia que não estava apaixonada de Jacob - admitiu Isabella. - É uma pessoa muito especial, boa e amável, mas só flertei com ele...

—Flertaste...? - repetiu Edward agoniado.

—Por isso me senti tão mau quando papai acreditou que era algo mais sério e fez com que o jogassem da ilha. Todos esses problemas eram minha culpa - suspirou Isabella com tristeza. Edward fechou a boca com aparente esforço e tomou ar.

—Ele estava apaixonado de ti?

—Encaprichado, creio, a princípio... mas creio que não tínhamos o suficiente em comum como para propor-nos um futuro juntos.

—Pensei que tinha vindo declarar-te amor eterno e tentar que me abandonasse! – exclamou Edward com tom de reprovação.

—E me deixou acompanhá-lo até o barco, pensando que talvez não voltaria - Isabella entendeu por fim e o olhou incrédula. - Que classe de marido é você? - perguntou com ira. O rubor escureceu as faces de Edward. - Sou tua esposa. Como pudeste pensar por um momento que iria com Jacob?

—Queria que escolhesse entre os dois - confessou ele. - Nunca me escolheste livremente. Não, não o discutas - adicionou ao ver os lábios de Isabella se entreabriam para protestar. - Só contesta a uma pergunta. Te disse teu pai que tinhas que te casar comigo?

Isabella, em silêncio, tentou encontrar uma maneira de evadir a pergunta mas, se não queria mentir, não tinha escapatória. Com os olhos ardentes, Isabella apertou os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

—Deveria ter sabido - a pele de Edward empalideceu - Assim que tinha razão. Não tinhas escolha e quando te encontrei no aeroporto decidiste de repente tentar dar-lhe uma oportunidade a nosso casamento...

—Faz que soe pior do que foi...

—Não... não há nada pior do que descobrir do que te obrigaram a casar comigo – disse Edward com voz rasgada e profunda.

—Mas... – exclamou, Isabella ao ver a dor de seus olhos. Edward pôs um dedo em seus lábios para silenciá-la.

—Te educaram para que fosses uma filha obediente. Sim, inicialmente pensaste abandonar-me, mas quando tudo se complicou, quando me enfrentei a ti... não te resultou o mais fácil... simplesmente aceitar nosso casamento?

A Isabella a horrorizou captar exatamente o que Edward levava rumiando em sua cabeça nove dias. Tinha colocado todas as peças em seu lugar até compor uma imagem dela como vítima impotente ao longo de toda sua relação.

—Não... não o foi! - argumentou com veemência. - De fato, foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que fiz em minha vida. A essas alturas o de ser uma filha obediente não me importava o mínimo. Levava anos planejando e sonhando encontrar a minha irmã e começar uma nova vida. Depois apareceste tu e, de repente, já não soube o que queria. No aeroporto só podia pensar em ti e em como te sentirias quando descobrisses minha fuga.

—Queria estar contigo, essa é a única razão pela que fiquei...

—Isso é verdade? - os olhos de Edward se fincaram nos seus com intensidade.

—Não importa como começássemos... só importa onde acabemos - falou Isabella. - E eu só quero acabar contigo. Isso é tudo. Nada mais. Só você.

—Tinha tanto medo de que fosse com Jacob... - admitiu Edward com o rosto tenso. — Perguntei-me... como, te amando tanto, podia interpor-me em teu caminho. Como podia exigir-te que seguisses comigo quando supunha que a tinham obrigado a casar-te?

"Te amando tanto". Isabella sentiu milhares de borboletas revolteando em seu estômago e o olhou fascinada.

—Acreditava que enterrou seu coração com o de Tânia...

—Minha dor era real, mas se apoiava na culpabilidade. Não o entendi até que te conheci ti - Edward fez uma careta, mas seus olhos verdes procuraram os seus. — Para quando Tânia morreu, nosso compromisso ia costa abaixo, mas era muito teimoso para aceitá-lo. Tinha quebrado as relações com minha família por ela, e não queria admitir meu engano. Isso não quer dizer que não a quisesse. Estivemos juntos muito tempo...

—Mas já não queria te casar com ela - interveio Isabella com gentileza, admirando sua honradez. Sabia o que não estava dizendo: se sua família não se houvesse oposto tanto à relação, Possivelmente não teria chegado a comprometer-se com ela.

—Eu me apaixonei por ti – àgape mou. Nunca amei ninguém assim...

—Mas, e Tânia ? Já não querias casar-te com ela? - interveio Isabella com gentileza, admirando sua honradez. Sabia o que não estava dizendo: se sua família não se tivesse oposto tanto à relação, possivelmente não teria chegado a comprometer-se com ela.

—Tive que me apaixonar por ti para saber que nunca tinha estado apaixonado antes, ágape mou - confiou Edward. - Tu me importava mais do que eu mesmo. Bastante básica, mas é a melhor definição.

—É muito especial - sussurrou ela com lágrimas na voz.

—Me destroçou saber que tinhas reservado o vôo dias antes de casarmos porque, enquanto tu fazias isso, eu contava os dias que faltavam para o casamento. Não sabia que fazer... que dizer. Levei toda a semana tentando não pensar em nisso entregando-me ao trabalho.

—Estava tão distante... - Isabella estourava de felicidade, ele já a amava. AMAVA-A de verdade.

—Como se pode atuar quando se descobre que a pessoa à que se ama se casou por obrigação? Que se pode dizer quando tudo o que fez parece compreensível? Estava muito doido e me senti como um estúpido por não o ter descoberto ao princípio, mas na realidade não queria descobri-lo - admitiu Edward. Sua sinceridade só conseguiu que Isabella começasse a chorar a lágrima viva. Ele a abraçou e lhe alisou o cabelo com torpeza. - Quando me disseste a verdade, Acreditei que já não tinha direito a estar contigo, nem direito a considerar-te minha esposa... não tinhas tido escolhido!

—Eu também te amo - soluçou ela. - Amo-te tanto. Tinha medo de dizer-te a verdade por medo de perdê-lo...

Tu também me ama? - Edward jogou sua cabeça para atrás e escrutinou seus olhos intensamente. Isabella assentiu. - Então, por que choras? - perguntou ele perplexo.

—Me senti tão triste ao dar-me conta do mau que o passaste toda a semana...

—Isso é igual... - Edward a jogou sobre o travesseiro. - Diz que me ama porque te dou pena?

—Não...não - soluçou Isabella. - É que passei toda a semana sentindo pena de mim...

— Tem certeza que me ama?

—Estou louca por ti! - gritou Isabella irritada porque não a acreditava e deixando de chorar.

—Quanto de louca? - o rosto de Edward se iluminou com um sorriso radiante.

—Não posso viver sem ti, louca... da cabeça aos pés - exclamou ela borbujeante, derretendo-se sob o cálido olhar de seu marido.

—Nunca terá outra mulher em minha vida, ágape mou. Amo-te tanto que dói.

BEIJOU-A e se deixou levar pela intensa onda de amor que a envolveu. A paixão que seguiu foi tormentosa e selvagem, porque ambos desejavam expressar esse amor que os consumia. Depois, ficaram abraçados, desfrutando de sua renovada intimidade.

—Então... - murmurou Isabella pensativa, relaxada entre seus braços. —Que há do tema de "o que é teu é meu"?

Edward se tensionou e a olhou com certa incomodidade.

—Não podia suportar que pensasses que podia aproveitar-me de ti. Era meu orgulho o que falava... o pouco que me ficou depois de ouvir a Kalliope. Não sou um caça fortunas...

Minha fortuna é você - disse Isabella com ternura. - Preciso-te tanto como o ar que respiro.

—Te adoro... mas te juro que em cinco ou dez anos, serei eu quem te mantenha!

—Não quero que te mates de trabalhar e não te ver nunca! - protestou Isabella com desconsolo.

—Se estou mais de uma hora sem ver-te, sinto-te a falta... confia em mim - riu Edward, pondo-a sobre ele.

Isabella descobriu que já o fazia, confiava nele plenamente, com cada fibra de seu ser.

Dezoito meses depois, em sua casa de Londres, Isabella sorriu maternalmente ao olhar os dois berços que tinha ante si. Ainda que já tinham passado três meses desde o nascimento dos gêmeos, menino e menina, ainda não acabava de crer-se. Apollo tinha os olhos grandes e marrons, o cabelo escuro e encaracolado, e dormia como um bendito. Diantha era menor, dormia menos e exigia mais atenção. Mas seus orgulhosos pais os adoravam por essa personalidade tão diferente que já começavam a manifestar.

Isabella sorriu com malícia. Ela e suas irmãs tinham decidido que seria maravilhoso ter filhos de idades similares, para que pudessem fazer-se amigos. Não tinham considerado necessário mencionar esse plano a seus maridos. Ângela lhes levava vantagem, com Ben e Ângela, e acabava de dar a luz a Ázima, uma menina preciosa. Misty estava gestante de oito meses, esperava um menino que seria o colega perfeito para Connor. A Isabella a tinha encantado saber que teria gêmeos, e que fossem um menino e uma menina tinha sido a guinda.

Edward se tinha preocupado ao saber que eram dois, e mais quando ela esteve esgotada as últimas semanas, mas não tinha tido nenhuma complicação. Para Isabella foi maravilhoso saber que Misty e Ângela esperavam fora tão nervosas como Edward.

Sua relação com suas irmãs era muito importante para Isabella, que tinha levado uma vida muito solitária. Tinha conhecido a seu pai, Phil Sargent, mas não sentia nenhum vínculo especial com ele; em mudança, dava-se muito bem com sua mulher, Sue. Mas suas irmãs não a tinham decepcionado, Misty era mais viva e divertida, mas ambas eram igual de carinhosas.

Seis meses antes, Edward tinha dado uma fabulosa festa surpresa para celebrar seu vigésimo quarto aniversário e o de sua gêmea. Essa tarde, Misty tinha chegado com uma caixa de sapatos entre os braços, com uma verdadeira tensão no rosto.

—Tenho que vos fazer uma confissão - lhe disse com voz de culpabilidade. - Há uma coisa de nosso passado que nunca contei a vocês. Nossa mãe, casou-se quando eu ainda era pequena. Não me atrevia a dizer porque é o que mais dano me fez de seu comportamento. Enquanto me prometia que ia tentar levar-me a viver com ela e retirar-me do programa de adoção, estava casada com um homem que eu nem sequer sabia que existia!

Misty, cada vez mais inquieta por tê-lo ocultado, tinha decidido descobrir mais informação sobre sua mãe para compensá-las. Ângela era quem tinha descoberto quando e onde morreu, mas não sabiam como tinha vivido desde que abandonou às gêmeas até que morreu só numa pensão. Misty pesquisou até encontrar à caseira de sua mãe com a esperança de que recordasse a Renée e se tinha ficado atordoada quando esta lhe entregou uma velha caixa de sapatos.

—Me pareceu cruel atirar suas recordações ao lixo e não tinha a quem dar-se porque nunca tinha visitas. Sempre me perguntei quem seriam as meninas das fotos - explicou a anciã.

Na bolsa tinha recordações que tinham suavizado a atitude de todas elas para a mulher que as tinha trazido ao mundo, para depois abandoná-las. Encontraram fotos de bebês em envelopes, com uma mecha de cabelo de cada uma delas. Mas a grande surpresa foi encontrar "quatro" envelopes, não três. No quarto tinha uma mecha de cabelo castanho e uma foto de uma menina de dois anos, com um sorriso tímido e encantador, que sua mãe provavelmente teve. —Creio que

temos outra irmã em algum lugar - disse Misty. - Poderia ter nascido durante o segundo casamento de Renée, mas não sabemos o nome de seu marido, nem que fez todos esses anos; não temos nenhuma pista e duvido que ela saiba que existimos. Poderia ser bem mais jovem do que nós...

Renée tinha pouco mais de vinte anos quando nascemos... e se nossa irmã seguisse numa casa de adoção?

Quando Misty expôs todas as horríveis possibilidades que se lhe tinham ocorrido, Leone, Edward e Ben juraram que fariam tudo o possível por encontrar a essa irmã. Mas ainda não tinham encontrado nenhum dado que pudesse ajudá-los a consegui-lo.

Isabella sentiu que um forte braço se curvava sobre seus ombros e voltou ao presente.

— Já está admirando os meninos outra vez - recriminou Edward com um suspiro zombador.

—Por que não? Isto de ser mamãe é novo para mim.

—É uma mãe fantástica - lhe assegurou Edward.

Isabella sorriu ao vê-lo examinar a seus filhos com orgulho e satisfação. Sabia a afortunada que era ao ter encontrado o amor verdadeiro com o homem de seus sonhos e cada vez que Edward a olhava, sabia que ele compartilhava esses sentimentos.

Passavam muito tempo na casa de Londres que uma vez tinha pertencido a seu irmão.

Contava com uma espetacular piscina envidraçada no porão, com uma cascata e uma mini ilha, digna de um filme. Tinham redecorado o resto da casa, que era muito estridente, e consideravam Londres, junto com o sítio, seu lar.

Utilizavam a casa de Lexos para as férias, alguma reunião de negócios e para emprestar-se a Ângela e Ben ou a Misty e Leone para suas escapadas românticas. Por muito que Isabella amava a ilha, parecia-lhe demasiado solitária depois de duas semanas de estadia. Era o lugar ideal para que toda a família se reunisse, porque era enorme. Também convidavam aos pais e às irmãs de Edward.

Isabella tinha chegado a querê-los tanto como a sua recém descoberta família.

—Hoje te senti a falta - murmurou Edward, impedindo-lhe contestar com um beijo apaixonado. Agarrou-a mão e a conduziu ao quarto. —Também senti de Apollo e Diantha... - voltou a beijá-la, arrancando um gemido de paixão de Isabella, o que ele considerou um convite para tomá-la nos braços e levá-la ao dormitório.

Edward tinha tido uma reunião pela tarde, coisa que odiava, e a Isabella lhe encantava saber que tinha estado desejando regressar a casa. Quando a olhou com amor possessivo nos olhos, notou algo estranho em seu sorriso, uma expressão satisfeita que a intrigou.

—Que passou hoje? - perguntou Isabella.

—Te contarei depois... - seu sorriso adquiriu uma tintura triunfal mas, como ele tirou a camisa e começou a exibir sua beleza, Isabella deixou de pensar nisso.

—Te adoro, senhora Christoulakis. Não duvides nunca - murmurou Edward indolentemente uma hora depois, com ela ainda entre seus braços. Isabella sonolenta e satisfeita se sentiu adorada. — Mas as vezes sou muito egoísta. Cheguei em casa desejando dar-te uma notícia, mas quando te olhei e compreendi que passarias meia noite ao telefone com Ângela e Misty... decidi deixá-lo para mais tarde.

—Por que? - Isabella se apoiou no travesseiro e o olhou perplexa, não sabia de que estava falando. Edward colocou o telefone sobre seu braço.

—Tenho uma pista que talvez nos ajude a encontrar à "quarta" irmã Garitón...

—Oh, Deus meu! - exclamou Isabella. - Que descobriste?

Os olhos castanhos de Isabella brilharam. Com um sobrenome, só seria questão

de tempo encontrá-la.

—Aposto que a Leone lhe incomoda eu a tenhas descoberto – disse Edward.

—Por que os homens são tão competitivos? –reprovou Isabella.

—Vocês não são? –olhou-a de cima abaixo com olhos crispantes- Então, diga, porque sei que o ano que vem te toca a ti voltar a ficar gestante?

—Isso não é ser competitiva – Isabella se ruborizou intensamente e Edward se esticou com preguiça e sorriu.

—Não te preocupes, agape mou. Leone, Ben e eu estamos de acordo em que desfrutamos bastante do processo.

Isabella, com o telefone de Misty a discar, deu-lhe um suave murro nas costelas. Ele riu e voltou a tomá-la entre seus braços.

—Te amo – sussurou. Ela sentiu tal onda de felicidade que essa noite em particular não passou tanto tempo falando com suas irmãs como tivesse sido de esperar.

Fim


End file.
